House of Dark Creatures
by r3aper27
Summary: Harry becomes a Turned Vampire at a young age. Now taken in by a group of Dark Creatures running a shelter for their kind how will he grow up. With many teachers and an army of friends and family how will Harry fare against the forces of the wizarding war. Harry/Fleur
1. Yer a Vampire Harry

The Harry Potter movies and novel series are the intellectual property of J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Inc. and Scholastic Books, Inc. All rights are reserved.

I'm taking this over and I'm going to redo it right. As for any and all characters they will stay the same. Though Lindsay is out cause she was always a dumb character I let my friend put in cause he was was head over heels for her. Now we do it my way.

Dark Creatures

Everything was fine in Little Whinging. All except a black haired nine year old boy walking alone at midnight. He was used to it. Harry Potter the savior of the Wizarding world, The-Boy-Who-Lived was used to being cold and lonely. Used to stalking through the streets of Surrey like a stray dog.

He was not what one would consider well taken care of. His clothes were baggy and torn, obviously not bought with his height and weight in mind. His black hair was gnarled and littered with debris. His eyes though. They said more than anything else could. His eyes were a beautiful vibrant green at first glance. The color was only so surprising because of its unusual hue. For if one were to do any more than casually glance into his eyes they would find them greyed and empty. Not full of life or light but rather just... there.

Now many would bemoan the young boys fate as he wandered aimlessly through the streets but it was not that he was lost, no far from it, he was locked out of his aunts house. This was a common occurrence seeing as he was not very well liked in the unnaturally clean house. Not that he very well cared about his adopted 'family' or their home. They never had loved him and while they thought they were being cruel to him by kicking him out of the house he often found himself preferring to the nights he spent alone. It meant he didn't have to be woken up with a swift kick to the ribs or head. He didn't have to cook or clean. He would have stayed out every night if weather and the threat of being caught by police and put in those orphanages he had seen did not drive him back home every so often.

He was brought from his thoughts about which of his hiding places he would spend the night in when he noticed that he was being followed. He continued on, looking for a place to make a run for it in case they were policemen. It was a rare occurrence but he usually was able to get away and hide whether it be from his cousin and his band of bullies or from a cop wondering why such a young boy was out on his own. He strolled around a corner and found himself face to face with a brick wall___._

He turned around in fright to find two men. On the left was a short bald man wearing a tattered brown suit. The one on the right was much taller with long blonde hair. The taller one was wearing a black leather jacket with a torn collar. What scared the boy though, was the dark liquid staining the front of his white undershirt. Harry knew exactly what it was. He had seen enough of it staining his sheets the morning after a particularly harsh beating. Knew what it looked like after months of looking up at the splatters of it on the wall of his cupboard under the stairs. It was blood.

Harry knew from experience that if he tried to duck under their reach and run past them then it would be harder to get past the short one. The sight of the blood scared him though. He panicked and ran to the left ducking low at the last second as the man in the suit reached for him. It was not enough. With another second, or another inch or two Harry might have had a chance.

The young boy felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and yank him back. The next thing he knew his world exploded with pain and it took him a moment to register the feeling of blood dripping down the back of his neck from where his head had struck the brick behind him. His eyesight was clouded with tears and he couldn't register what he was seeing without his glasses. A pale white blob moved towards him and he turned his head trying to get away.

"Its like he almost wants us to feed on him." he heard the blob say as he cringed at the feeling of the mans hot breath against his face.

"Just make sure you leave enough for me." the taller blob snapped anxiously.

"Find your own I caught him, how can I get enough out of something so small." The one holding Harry said his annoyed voice turning into a moan as the smell of the blood from his head wound began to fill the alleyway.

Harry felt the man lean into his shoulder and bite down just under his chin. He felt a spurt of warm liquid before he slowly started to drift into unconsciousness. He briefly enjoyed the feeling before a voice in the back of his head began to wonder if he was dying. Suddenly something inside him began to stir his heart that had begun to slow, began to beat irregularly his chest felt hot and began to tighten and cramp.

The man drinking his blood moaned loudly as the blood began to flow faster than he could feed. He was surprised though when his prey suddenly grew taut in his hands.

Harry didn't want to die. Maybe some days under the stairs after a beating it hadn't been so bad but he didn't want to die now. He jerked his head back towards the man to focused on the fight or flight response his body was putting out to feel the teeth tearing his skin gashing his neck open.

The man was surprised by the movement and quickly tried to cover the gushing wound as his food began to gush out. He didn't have time though as Harry put his hands on the mans face and began to push away. The struggling would have done very little had Harry's thumb not accidentally been jammed deeply into the man's left eye.

He pulled away holding his eye. As soon as Harry hit the ground he half ran half stumbled out of the alley and down the street.

"Come on there isn't much left in him. Certainly not enough to chase him down for. He got you good didn't he." The blonde vampire sniggered at his companions plight and watched the boy run away.

"That really hurt." Brown suit growled pulling his hand away to show a perfectly fine eye.

His friend just sniggered, putting his hand on his friends shoulder and pulling him along out of the alley and down the street opposite where the boy had run.

Harry couldn't see he couldn't feel he didn't even really make it far he made it across the street before he fell into a man as he stepped out of a pub. He bounced off the man's leg and fell onto the wall, slumping over onto the stairs up into the pub.

"Are you alright young man." The man asked bending down to examine the young man.

It didn't take long to realize that the boy was bleeding from the neck considering that the run had caused Harry's heart to beat rapidly, pumping blood through his body and out of the wound. It cascaded down his chest soaking his shirt and lap.

Harry was completely spent not even realizing he had made it across the street. Briefly he felt something on his neck in the darkness before he knew no more.

Harry awoke in a small bed covered in mismatched, patched blankets, soaked in sweat. He tried to push himself up but his arms couldn't put any strength behind it. Instead he pushed the blankets off the bed before rolling off the bed. He grabbed the corner of the night stand with both hands and tried to pull his legs under him to break the fall. This proved a bad idea when his legs proved equally unresponsive as his legs and instead folded under him. He fell forward and his fore head glanced off the corner of the nightstand scraping the skin just over his left eyebrow off. He fell into the space between the nightstand and the wall and lay there for a few minutes.

After a bit the woozy feeling was gone and he was able to think straight. Memories began to come back slowly but he couldn't remember what had cut his neck so badly. He brought his hand up to find bandages wrapped around his neck and the top of his head. He heard the door open and a pair of hands pull him up lay him back in the bed. Harry looked up to find the hands were attached to a man.

The man couldn't have been much older then 24. He shaggy black hair that came down to his chin with a strand hanging down between his eyes. His eyes were red and he wore a pair of round orange glasses low on his nose. He wore a black Victorian age suit with a red ascot tied around his neck untucked.

"You really shouldn't have tried to stand up you know." The man said wiping the blood off of Harry's forehead.

As he did a smell wafted by making Harry's stomach growl. Harry hadn't felt the hunger pains over the soreness of what felt like every muscle in his whole body. He looked away embarrassed as the man laughed.

"No no its ok its probably good this may help you understand. Do your remember what happened." The man asked.

Harry just shook his head looking at the man's feet overwhelmed by human interaction, confusion, and exhaustion.

"Well appear to be hungry. Do you know what is making you hungry, that smell you discovered."

"No sir." Harry's voice finally squeaked out.

The man just pulled his hand back from Harry's head and put his first two fingers up to Harry's mouth. They smelled quite good and before Harry could figure out what the smell was coming from the man pushed his fingers into Harry's open mouth. Something sweet dripped onto his tongue before the man began to pull his hand back. Without warning Harry nipped the mans forefinger trying to keep it from leaving. However what he tasted now was bitter and foul. Harry spit whatever it was out and watched as the man laughed.

"Do you know what that was and why you bit me." The man asked.

Harry just shook his head, prompting the man to hold up his hand showing it was covered in blood.

"Yer a Vampire Harry." Everything went black.


	2. Its gonna be wild

Harry groaned as he pushed himself up in the bed. He reached for his glasses only to realize he hadn't been wearing them and could see perfectly. He swung his feet off the bed and made sure his legs could hold him before he stood up. His legs shook as he made the few steps to the door of his room.

He opened the door to find himself in a small cramped Den filled with worn couches and chairs. The first thing that caught his eye was a pale man with long bushy brown hair, stretched out across a dirty couch. The man wore a pair of torn leather pants and a ragged brown buckskin jacket. Harry's eyes drifted down as he realized that a pair of blonde haired girls were sitting on the floor laying back against the front of the couch next to the man. The girls were identical except for a noticeable gap in age and the fact that one wore green and the other wore pink.

The girls turned their heads towards him and he suddenly felt very strange, and hungry, very hungry. He was so focused on the girls didn't notice the man in the black suit come in.

"Aimee, Claire stop that the boy is not ready for that kind of provocation." The man said.

At the sound of his voice the man on the couch turned his attention from the TV to notice the situation.

"Well Hell Alucard he isn't old enough to really be charmed. It won't really cause a problem." The man said.

Harry didn't hear a word all he could notice was the curve of the girls necks and the thin blue veins resting just under the surface.

"GIRL STOP IT." Alucard yelled breaking the spell as they flinched and blushed. "To a vampire sex can be very intertwined with blood. Now he doesn't really know how to handle those cravings and while he might not feel the urge to have sex with them their charm might make him tear their throats out and I don't want to have two dead girls and a very guilty new bloodthirsty vampire out of control"

He walked over to Harry who had only heard about a third of the sentence as he tried to figure out why he felt so funny. Alucard walked over to him and bent down to look into his eyes.

"Are you Ok." He asked

Harry nodded.

"Are you hungry."

Harry paled and glanced over at the group by the couch. Alucard noticed the look and turned to see what the young vampire was looking at only to find the man on the couch and the two girls staring at them.

"They already know. It doesn't matter to them. Hell Eric is a werewolf and the girls are veela. Its not big deal we don't judge people here. This is a place for all us creatures to be safe and find help from people like us." Alucard said looking into Harry's eyes. The boy calmed down a bit but he still looked clenched and apprehensive. A second look revealed that the three were still staring.

"Girls... Why don't you go back to watching the show. Eric... Bugger off don't you have something better to do than stare." Alucard said finishing the sentence with a slight growl.

Eric just tilted his beer up and looked into the can as if expecting to find more before tossing it over his shoulder and picking the rest of the 6 pack up and tearing one of the remaining cans off.

Alucard just shook his head muttering something about tactless dogs before turning back to Harry.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen."

As the entered the kitchen Harry began to notice the condition of the house appeared to be abysmal. Chunks of the ceiling were missing, the paint was peeling, it was filled with decrepit old furniture, and the curtains appeared to have been set upon by a whole swarm of moths.

Alucard guided him to a table before pulling a blood bag out of the battered icebox in the corner. Harry looked at it with disgust before the older vampire bit into the bag and the smell washed over him. Soon Alucard was sitting across from him as he gulped down a second bag.

"Alright now I'm sure you have some answers as to what is going on." Alucard said as the boy put his empty bag down.

"Why am I a vampire?" Harry asked looking at the man questioningly. The man searched the boys face for a bit looking for something. He couldn't find a note of discontent or excitement. Just the face of a young boy that wanted to understand the world around him.

"Because I had the choice of either letting you die or turning you into a vampire. You had lost too much blood." Alucard said sighing. "Honestly I don't know why I did it. Maybe I was sorry that some jackass vampire decided to kill you rather than just feed. I don't know Maybe it was because you were a kid."

Harry accepted it. He didn't care either way. There was one thing he cared about though.

"How will my uncle react?" He asked wincing at the thought. Alucard didn't like the look on Harry's face and for the first time wondered if what he had done had actually been for the better.

"No your family will think you are dead. They can't know. If anyone in the mundane world knew vampires were real we would be hunted down."

"Where will I live?"

"You can live here with us. This is a place for creatures like us." Alucard said gesturing around the house. "No creature is unwelcome here."

"Who are you?"

"Why I am Alucard Dracul the last of House Dracul of the 13 houses of the Vampyr

Harry just looked at him quesioningly.

"Long story short the vampires divided the political power between 13 royal families which divided up control of the 50 or so clans that the vampires break up into. I just so happen to be the leader and only one left of the now almost extinct 7th family of House Dracul."

Alucard then went on to explain the differences Harry could come to expect from being a vampire. Increased strength, speed, senses, and stealth as well as the fact that they needed blood. They didn't have to kill and drink all of someone's blood and the only way to turn a human was to offer the human some of the vampires blood. They also could survive on food for a few days if need be but they needed blood to stay strong. The taste of another vampires blood was absolutely repulsive. Sunlight and garlic were myths vampires could die from all the same things as humans except they had an advanced healing rate making them harder to kill. Though silver slowed their healing ability which was why it was fabled that silver bullets could kill them. All of these things were natures way of making vampires the worlds best hunters.

Their discussion was interrupted when Eric walked in.

"Next time just tell me you want to watch a show don't try and enchant me." He yelled back into the living room provoking an incredulous look from Alucard

"What its creepy they are like a quarter my age. Don't get me wrong I like younger women" He said getting a beer out of the fridge. "I just prefer them to you know... have hit puberty."

"Why don't you introduce yourself to our new guest." Alucard said rubbing his forehead.

"Oh yeah Hi. I'm Eric and those two are Aimee and Claire my... I don't know what they are but I take care of them." He answered holding out his hand.

Harry shook the offered hand.

"Alucard let me and the girls stay here when we were down and out. Not to long after this place started getting a reputation with creatures as a place where you could find a helping hand and some shelter."

Suddenly a short man with goat legs and horns came... waddling though the kitchen chased by a cloud of pixies.

"Welcome to the House of Dark Creatures kid. Its gonna be wild."


	3. Prophecy

Alright sorry for the short chapters I was just trying to get these three out then I am going to start combining the chapters from the old story from a few years back that my friend wrote. I always think it is going to be easy to just change the story into the way I like it but I always end up rewriting everything anyway.

* * *

Harry stood behind the bar of a pub near the HDC(House of Dark Creatures) cleaning a glass. It had been almost 5 years since Harry had Turned and about a year since he had gotten out of vampire puberty. He winced at the thought. Puberty was never fun but try intermingling your need for food with sex. Not to mention the endorphins involved in the actual feeding did nothing to steady the issue. He had hit a growth spurt the year before and stood roughly six feet tall and looked a few years older than a 14 year old should. He had grown his hair down to his shoulders and pulled it back into a rough ponytail at the back of his neck. He even took up Alucards habit of wearing the same orange sunglasses no matter where he went. He put up another glass and grabbed another thinking about the last few years.

Living at the HDC was never easy but the time he had spent there had been the best of his life. He had met quite a few colorful characters living there. Everything from a half mermaid in need of a place to stay after she fled from slavery to a kleptomaniac dwarf that had needed medical treatment after an attempted panty raid on a succubi's apartment. Helping poor unfortunate souls under the repressive British laws was the name of the game and Harry and his family were getting good at it. Though the laws on becoming the citizen of a foreign nation were ironclad as well. It seemed that though Britain hated their dark creatures, they refused to let them go making them forever live in what could only be seen as servitude. This had prompted the HDC to send quite a few friends on less than legal long term vacations. Werewolves were sent to the rolling hills of Mongolia where they were allowed to roam free. Anubis took a few long term curse-breaking pro bono "jobs" with the goblins of Gringotts down in Egypt. Even a Veela Coven in France was taking veela in and "making" documentation proving the new refugees had spent their entire lives in the veela glade there.

More than just having fun helping people though Harry had a family. The house usually had at least on visitor at any given time but Harry had grown very close to the permanent residents. Eric had been a wandering nomad that had first set off on a journey to accept his Lycanthropy so that he he could control the transformation at will. Well any time other than the full moon when he went full beast like all the other werewolves.

Somewhere along the way he had picked up the two veela girls in France after they had lost their mother when she had been accused of "seducing" the German Minister of Magic by the Ministers wife. The sentence had been harsh but the mother had killed her self in jail rather than spend another day servicing the guards at the prison at all hours of the day. When news of her death hit her family the father had gotten drunk and accidently stepped into the street in front of a car. Eric had found 3 year old Aimee and 4 year old Claire living in an alley and brought them with him, eventually settling down after Alucard offered to let them stay to give the girls a stable life.

After the death of Alucards entire family at the hands of the Vaticans vampire hunters with the covert help of one of the other 13 vampire families he had spent many years in self exile. He had chosen Britain due to the distinct lack of magical vampire activity. Using what little funds he had left he had bought a run down house on the outskirts of London to live in and run a medical practice out of while he planned his revenge.

Alucard couldn't help but laugh at whenever he told the story of how the three came to live with him. Eric had come running in one day, begging for a doctor to look at the girls, scared witless because the girls were acting funny and their magic was rampant. Alucard had told him the girls were going through early veela puberty due to their emotional state. When Alucard had taken pity on him and asked if they would like to live with him so that he could make sure they grew into their powers correctly Eric had readily agreed, and so began the first good deed of what would soon be called the House of Dark Creatures.

Of course Harry had had his fair share of headaches with two Veela "sisters" and the addition of a Mermaid sister a year after he was Turned, not to mention a womanizing werewolf and an incognito Vampire royal. Money was tight though. Helping people had its costs and between that and raising the kids, Eric bouncing at the club downtown and Alucard seeing a few patients a week wasn't cutting it. Harry had been forced to get a job. Not that he minded. He had started working at the Upside Down Rhinoceros soon after his growth spurt.

Harry had been curious about everything after not only spending his life in a cupboard but having his life turned upside down and learning that myths were real. He hadn't stopped after learning how to tend bar. Cars, security, cooking, anything and everything he saw someone do he asked them to teach him. Alucard had taught him healing. A mundane Vampire hunter named blade had taught him how to use different weapons. Explosives, investing, alchemy. Harry had even learned the Goblin and Merfolk language. Of course he tried to learn as much as he could about magic from everyone he met.

Harry looked up and noticed Erick signal him from the front. He nodded and turned to Jamison Parker-Swann, the owner of this fine establishment. He liked the old big game hunter. He always had a few cool stories to tell. Harry especially liked to hear him him tell the story about the stuffed Rhino that sat on the wall, seemingly guarding the pub that had been named after him. He soon left through the back door and joined Erick. They started to walk the few blocks back to the house.

"Dobby is supposed to be here for dinner tonight." The WerePerv sighed.

Harry just laughed. The old werewolf held no love for the pyromaniac House elf. Dobby had come to them a few months beforehand after being freed from his abusive wizarding family and needed help adjusting to life on his own. The family had taken him in until and with his seemingly genius understanding of things that blew up he had gotten a job helping thieves blow big holes in things. Dobby was usually out of town on different jobs but he came by for dinner whenever he could. He was a great asset to the HDC and helped spread the word around the continent. Even helped free a few elves. They were now a haven for many Half-breeds with the new discrimination laws being passed. He also had all sorts of interesting information on both the magical and muggle worlds. He picked up all sorts of gossip from the underground of both.

They entered the house to find Dobby lying on one of the many couches puffing on a cigar. He tipped his hat back from his eyes, looking far from the small scared elf he used to be.

"Yo, Harry wasup." He said tossing a pouch.

"Whats this." Harry asked weighing it in his hands

"Chinese flaming Sand. Picked it up off a guy in Croatia." Dobby said laying back down

"How did you get this and why give it to me. You can't find this outside of China they don't legally sell it anywhere else." Harry asked

"When I told him I needed a big bag I meant by my standards, not as big as me. Not that I can complain" the elf giggled madly.

"Don't ever change Dobs." Harry said smiling. He saw Alucard on the Couch reading a muggle newspaper.

"Anything new and unusual." Harry asked plopping down next to him. He had learned shortly after his turning about his true nature, magic, and Voldemort. He even knew that the Dark Lord was not dead. It was not that hard to figure out Muggles were being massacred, Wizards were killed, and Witches were kidnapped and found weeks later babbling and crying their minds broken under the rape and torture that they had surely been put through. That was only the beginning, bridges collapsed, buildings burned, and strange occurrences were everywhere. Not to mention when some of your friends whole goal in life was to stay hidden in the mountains of Albania where the Dark Lord was trying to resurrect himself he hear a few things.

"Two more Muggles dead with unknown causes. They think it was a heart attack but both victims had a burn mark on their chest."

"Sounds like a Killing curse to me." Harry surmised sitting down with the family to enjoy a little quality time with his family.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the couch after dinner to lazy to even pay attention to the TV with the girls. Dobby was sitting on the back of the couch fiddling with what looked like volatile materials. Harry had yet to figure out what the small elf was making and was not about to interrupt the elf while he was doing it. Alucard had gone out to meet up with a friend and Eric was at work leaving Harry in charge. Not that anything urgently important ever came up this time of night. Well besides on Halloween. Suddenly a house elf that worked nearby came rushing in. Sooooo close.

"Harry Potters sirs." He squeaked "Death Eater's sirs. They are chasing a Muggle born near here sirs."

Harry shot up and grabbed his Trench coat. He threw it on.

"Where." He said darkly.

"In the alley near McEans." the elf squeaked.

The boy bit his wrist and bloody mist billowed from the wound and whirled around him. When the cloud dispersed Harry was gone, having jumped to his desired location.

Harry disliked Three things. Rapists, Racists, and death eaters. It must have been his lucky day because when he jumped into the alley way he saw all three. The death eaters had a brunette girl pinned to the ground, her clothes were torn and discarded. Two of the Eaters held her down as the other started to disrobe himself. Five more stood watching. Harry felt himself go into a blood rage.

"Filthy whore. I bet your going to love this, with as much as you dirty Mudbloods love to spread your legs and ruin the Pureblood families." The girl whimpered through the gag they had shoved into her mouth"Oh you are rather pretty for your age. Lets have some fun then shall we. If your good maybe I will share with my friends."

He laughed and started towards the young girl.

He was surprised by a hand on his shoulder and another on the opposite side of his neck.

"Do try to scream." Harry said. "It will make this so much more enjoyable.

The Death Eater had no time to reply before Harry broke his neck. The rest of the death eaters just stood there as Harry dropped the body and pulled two Glock 9mms from the holsters at his back and emptied the clips into the two death eaters holding the girl watching as their protective robes shields flickered and failed under the barrage. He dropped the guns and leaned back avoiding a Killing curse as it sailed right past his nose. He grabbed a throwing knife from the holster on his left thigh and whipped it at the Death Eater that had shot the spell, catching the man in the forehead.

The remaining four enemies snapped out of their trance as their comrade sank to the ground and they began to fire off spells at the vampire as quickly as they could. He quickly blood jumped behind them and pulled a boot top knife from his combat boots. He whipped it back handed across one of the eaters chest only barely cutting him through what appeared to be some sort of reptilian scale robes. The man stumbled backwards and fired a rather dark curse before tripping on some rubble on the floor. Harry threw himself to the side pulling his wand out mid roll and summoning the rubble the Death Eater had stumbled on pulling his legs out from under him.

He ducked behind a dumpster to avoid a German Black Fire spell. He couldn't jump again because with all the spells his chances of getting hit were to high. He was cornered though and he knew it. The corner of the dumpster was torn off by a powerful spell and the bricks over his head were dislodged and began to rain down on him. He didn't have much time before he was exposed. He banished the dumpster towards the death eaters just as a spell blew it into chunks. Shrapnel tore through his clothes and a few slivers of metal buried themselves in his skin. One of the stupider DE had walked too close and when the dumpster flew at him and exploded he threw his hands up over his face. What he didn't expect was for the young vampire to come sprinting towards him firing spells. Harry saw the mans want aimed at his chest and grabbed the mans wand arm wrenching it up behind the mans back and knocking the man to his knees. Harry put his wand to the side of the mans neck and blew his head all over the alley.

Harry jumped forwards pulling a flashbang from his coat pocket and slid it down the alley using some trash as cover. Even with his eyes closed Harry could see the flash. He jumped forward and charged the man he had cut before, who oddly enough was the only person functioning at the moment. He tried to hit Harry but the vampire used his arm do divert the punch and slammed his elbow into the Death Eaters ribs breaking a few. He then pulled the outstretched arm down and his shoulder up breaking the man's arm. Not yet convinced that the man was down, Harry slammed his boot into the side of his opponents right knee. He heard a Harry a satisfying snap as the ligament tore and turned to his last two foes. The man had dropped his wand in the chaos after the flashbang but had pulled the knife out of his comrades forehead. The woman snapped a weak spell at Harry while the man lunged. Harry sidestepped the spell and caught the man's arm before using the man's momentum to toss him down the alley.

Harry felt something slash his side as he caught a cutting curse in the side. He turned to the woman and grinned like a feral animal as his side began to heal. The Death Eater couldn't help but look into his red slitted eyes, they were filled with bloodlust and were both entrancing and terrifying. She was trapped in the young man's vampiric charm unable to move.

This vampiric charm, like the Veela's, made one irresistible and was used for seduction of prey, but it could also be used to induce pure fear. Harry pushed all his rage and hate into the charm and made the woman to see him as a nightmare rather than use it to make her swoon. She was to scared to move or scream. As with Veela charm it was stronger on the opposite sex. He was also to mad to use it effectively. The strongest Vampires could kill a man with his intent to kill, just stop their heart. Most could knock their prey unconscious. Harry could currently make people cry and sink to their knees before him. Not the best but he could usually do better then this.

He turned to find the knife wielding Death Eater had shaken off the throw and was charging once again. Harry side stepped the man and grabbed his wrist. He tightened his hold and bones and joints popped. The man squealed and dropped the knife. Harry used his vampiric reflex's to catch it in mid air and thrust it up into the man's head where his chin met his throat. The man made a gurgling sound and blood dripped down the knife blade. Harry growled at the man and threw him as hard as he could into a nearby car, leaving a man sized dent in the hood.

Harry jumped behind the man he had beaten so badly earlier and threw him into the wall, leaving a slight indention in the brick. Harry was on the man before he could fall, slamming him up against the wall. The man spit up blood but otherwise stayed still.

"You will not die, No, you will tell that bastard you call a master that if he hurts anyone of my outcast brethren," Harry looked at the blood soaked girl in the clearing "or Muggleborns, then I will swear a Life Mark on him. No matter who he hides behind, or what he throws at me, I will tear him limb from limb. This I swear on my honor as a Night Stalker." Harry said vehemently. Using an unbreakable oath and backing it up with his station as a Magical vampire.

He let the man sink to the ground.

"Now watch your comrade die." He said pushing the woman up against the wall and lifting her head up.

He sank his teeth into her neck and ripped her throat out. This snapped her out of her trance but she had no way of screaming. Harry licked the blood from her and held her up against the wall until she stopped kicking. When she did Harry threw her into the wall hard enough to embed her body into the brick. The man across from him threw up. Harry walked over and knocked him unconscious.

He sank to his knees and started to go into blood hype. All the fighting, the adrenaline, the blood. He could feel it he needed more, his pupils began to spasm and he stumbled back into the wall, sliding down to the ground holding his head.

His head was pounding in rhythm with his heart. Every one of his senses was hypersensitive to the point that he couldn't understand what they were telling him. Some of the quietest noises sounded like an explosion and the his sense of smell just shut down under the plethora of scents in the dank alleyway.

Except one. Harry jerked his head up at the scent of blood. Not spilled sullied blood. The muggleborn was sitting there huddled against the opposite wall hyperventilating with her wand pointed at him. The only thing that mattered to him though was the thrum of her heart beating, pumping warm delicious life blood just under her skin. He could see her throat expanding and contracting with each beat. All his senses forced everything out but her. Sight, sound, smell, even the feeling of her body heat was discernible now. He pushed himself forward onto his hands and knees with a growl. He stumbled to his feet and unconsciously took a step towards her when he saw her flinch and her wand tremble. That one movement broke the synchronization that enthralled his senses and he got enough of a foothold to push his own will into the forefront of his mind.

The young girl pushed herself further into the wall as he began to walk forward towards her. He picked pulled the trench coat Eric had gotten him for his birthday and dropped it over her head. She jerked at the sensation of something touching her. She let the collar drop so she was hiding behind it.

He just kept walking and picked up his guns and holstered them at the small of his back. He sighed puberty was a huge pain in the ass. Especially when it came to women and blood. Put on top of that he just "selflessly" gave up the jacket Eric had bought him when he had gotten the job at the pub.

"Stay safe." Harry growled without looking back trying to get as far away as possible in case he got hit with the urge again.

* * *

Harry got back home to find Alucard, Erick, Dobby, and a goblin named BlackMaw. The family had helped the Goblin out of a tight squeeze when he had been sent to collect on a debt and been attacked. He was now our banker and a part of the family. It looked they were finally going to do something about these little attacks.

"OK Mr. High and mighty Voldemort is back. Ever since he couldn't find the sorcerers stone he has been up to something. Death Eater sightings, Pureblood vaults getting emptier faster than normal, we have to start calling on our allies." Alucard said looking over a few files BlackMaw had brought him from the bank.

"Dobby get your 'Friends' to make some inquiries. Get as much supplies as you can. Maw keep an ear to the ground about financial matters of Malfoys and the like and get ready for money to start changing hands rather quickly. Erick can you try to talk to some of the more noble Packs and see if they will support us and if they can bring more into the fold. Alucard I am going to need you to set up another safe house just in case as well as setting up a base because I don't want the girls in the middle of this. Also I need you to get me entered into the Vampiric Chamber so I can be recognized as a legal vamp." Harry said

"Are you sure, the Seers will give you good advice, but while I have taught you much of Vampire Politics, not all vampires are as noble as us and things in the Vampire world are very dangerous. Now we are going to introduce you to them so that every vampire on earth will know that Harry Potter is a vampire." Alucard said looking at him worriedly

"It's something I will have to deal with." Harry slid on his coat and started for the door.

"I don't like the way this feels." Alucard sighed before following his young charge into the "office". Harry stumbled over to doctors table and leaned against it. He hadn't taken the time to look over his various wounds.  
"You did rather well against them." Alucard said rifling through the cabinet for the necessary healing potions.

"Yeah you kicked their asses." Eric all but tittered as he came in the room.

"No I didn't" Harry said cutting his blood soaked pants leg open so he could see find the wound.

"What do you mean. You dominated them." Eric retorted before Alucard shooed him off the cabinet that he was lounging on.

"No they didn't expect muggle means. Next time they will be at least a little bit better prepared. Protective gear, wards, strategies I don't know what it will be but I have to expect they will be much stronger. I mean yeah as a vampire I am fast and agile. I can overpower them physically. Hell I can even scare the less powerful ones just by looking at them. However as far as magical battles go, I got caught by so many spells. I can dodge but once there are enough spells flying around I'm limited." Harry said noticing that his legs were covered with marks from where stray spells had hit him under his line of sight.

"I need more defensive spells. Hell even offensively I was sub par. Against someone in the Inner circle, or Voldemort himself I would have been taken down in the first second. I need to know more about magic. I learned simple spells I learned from books but I need to be around magic I need to learn from people. I think I need to go to Hogwarts." Harry sighed resignedly.

* * *

Harry found himself in the Southern European Vampire Court in Italy not far from Milan. The Court's entry hall was nowhere near as grand as others around the world he was told. It wasn't that hard to believe honestly the ceilings were only twice as tall as a normal room. He was told that the Northern Court in St. Petersburg was something to behold. Then again the Southern European countries had certain stigmas towards vampires after Vlad the Impaler decided to become a Non-magical Vampire. Italy, France, and Spain were the only real countries to recognize Magical Vampires as anything close to sentient beings rather than creatures. Though it was funny the much shorter lived human race had long forgotten that the 13 Royal Vampire families were all recognized as Ancient and Royal families on par with the Potters and Malfoys by every Ministry of Magic in Europe due to a treaty signed in the 1200's. A nugget of information that Harry intended to use to his advantage.

Harry was broken from his thoughts by an itch that began to spread across his chest where the shrapnel from the dumpster had buried itself. Eric had laughed at him when Harry had turned around to reveal that he had a large shard of ice stuck in the leather holster at the back of his pants. Harry didn't think it was quite so funny realizing that he was a few inches of leather and cloth from being stabbed in the kidney. While he was fairly certain that he had progressed far enough in his vampire maturation that it wouldn't have killed him especially with some blood to speed up the process.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Alucard walked up, his face muscles taught and schooled in a stoic mask.  
"Alright you have been registered under House Dracul as my "heir" of sorts." Harry just nodded but his eyes kept flickering over the older vampires shoulder making the mans muscles tighten up further.

"Now we have been asked to..." He was cut off as Harry dropped his eyes to the floor quickly. Alucard jerked to the side and looked over his shoulder. When he turned back around Harry was sniggering.

"Yeah yeah I know everyone here wants a piece of this and you think its funny. Don't forget some of the younger vampires think that hooking up with not only the Boy Who Lived will increase their standing. Not to mention your not only in the same boat as me by being one of the last Dracul but your the last of House Potter back home which means, your going to have to deal with this at school from humans too." Alucard chuckled as Harry blanched at the thought. "Now as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, the Seers want to see you."

"WHAT. You mean the three original vampires."

"Yeah apparently the entering of one Harry Potter prompted a visit from the 3 Vampiric Seers. This would be the first time they have been to Italy since the Renaissance. That means we CAN'T be late." Alucard grabbed him and pushed him through the building towards the inner sanctum.

They passed door after door each one more intricate than the last. Wood, Oak, Ebony, gold and silver inlays, expensive door knobs, all of them until they reached the last one. The fiber glass was chipped and cracked. Harry reached out and turned the dinged bronze door knob but didn't open it.

"You coming." Harry asked when he noticed his mentor leaning against the frame of a door down the hall.

"Not invited. Now get moving."

Harry closed his eyes and counted to before opening it and walking in. He stood perplexed as the door closed quietly behind hm. The door had been a surprise but he was completely confused as to why he was standing in an empty janitors closet with three figures. Either Alucard was having on on him or someone was gonna have a bad day when Harry found out whose idea it was.

That was until the three figures pulled back back their hoods. The one on the left was of some sort of Nordic descent, with blue eyes and pale blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, and very slender features. The second was shorter, with curly auburn hair. Her facial features were similar but she had a heavier brow ridge and stunning green eyes. The one on the right however seemed out of place though no less beautiful. She was the smallest of the three sporting brown hair with eyes to match. All of them were beautiful and if this was a joke at least it was a good one.

"Hello Harry. It is a pleasure to meet you. I didn't think you would be quite so cute, I find myself impressed though and that is not a common occurrence for an immortal Vampire." The red haired one giggled, completely breaking any sense of awe she had created by mentioning that she couldn't die.

"Well our sister's flirting with you aside we did bring you here for a reason. Things in this world have continued as it is for long enough. We find it is time for a change. A new era could begin soon with the right push. A single act from the right person is all it would take." The blonde one remarked, quirking her eyebrow at her sister's antics.

"So we are here to help you become that person. Whether you change the world though, is up to you and your actions." The said quietly.

White light began to shine out of their mouths and eyes.

"The One Who Should Have Died will emerge

From the Meeting of 3 he will come

The Battle of Blood will return." Said the blonde one

"The People of Night will rise

United the Children of Magic will Unite

Born will be the Nation of Creatures" Said the red haired one

"A leader of both worlds will arise.

At his side a Mate of Passion

On his shoulders will rest the fate of the world." Said the Indian one

"And they will call him God." They said in unison, disappearing in a flash of bright light.

* * *

Now push that review down there... and take a few seconds to tell me what you think. What do you like what do you not like what should I work on. How is it to you. Ideas for things just tell me. Also NO I am not going to make him into a GOD by allowing him to touch some magical object or absorb Voldemort or whatever bullshit. He barely took out a handfull of low ranked untrained Death Eaters that joined a wraith to have fun being bullies. Voldemort is recruiting lackeys to help him anyway they can, not soldiers. Especially since none of his REAL soldiers can train them being to busy trying to get back LV's body or being locked up in jail.


	4. Hogwarts

The Harry Potter movies and novel series are the intellectual property of J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Inc. and Scholastic Books, Inc. All rights are reserved.

Hey just wanted to say I appreciate the reviews and I'm sorry the dialogue might suck in this chapter Especially with Fleur the French accent is annoying to remember to write.

Dark Creatures

Dumbledore sat in his office looking over some papers with the beginnings of what he suspected to be a very painful and very long lasting headache. Death Eater attacks were becoming more and more frequent. It was to the point where he couldn't go a week without seeing some form of arson, torture, or murder in the Dark Lords name.

Now this would normally have caught the attention of the Aurors but Fudge was denying that anything was connected Voldemort. That meant Dumbledore spent a great deal of time trying to prevent the attacks and predict the next one. The only problem was this was nothing like the last war. Every expectation he had of where, when, and how the attacks would happen was wrong. There was no pattern. There was no reason. There was really no real effect.

Without an effect no one was scared and the newly reformed Order of the Phoenix was almost non-existent. Not to mention their distinct lack of funds since the Order of the Phoenix's vault had been in the Potters name since they put so much money in. All of that was gone ever since Harry Potter died. The goblins just wouldn't accept that Harry was dead and put all his accounts into inactivity. Even now after 5 years of legal battles they snowed his legal council with paper work, loopholes, technicalities, and protocols long since forgotten to humans.

That was for the lawyers though, Dumbledore had to fight this war somehow, or else all would fail. Even one of his best students, Ms. Granger, had been attacked. He was happy to hear that a vampire had saved her though. Maybe there was some hope that the vampires would side with the light, or at least stay neutral. Dumbledore knew that the lesser non-magical vampires would side with Voldemort so they could kill humans. Dumbledore needed to get an envoy sent to one of the 12 vampiric houses.

Dumbledore read through a report from Bill Weasley that the Goblins were making some big money transfers. He was glad they had listened to his warning, however his curiosity was piqued by this rumor of a search of some sort. He needed to find out what they were looking for. He put it aside to attend to at a later time and picked up a paper that made his eyes quickly ascended into his hairline as he read it. Harry Dracul-Potter was requesting entrance into Hogwarts. Dubledore grabbed his pointy hat and was gone with a pop.

* * *

Voldemort was enraged. Ever since Dumbledore had thwarted his attempt to steal the Philosophers stone his life had been miserable. Without the unicorn blood he had been getting from the forbidden forest Quirrel's body had deteriorated. For a whole year Voldemort had been wracked with pain listening to the pathetic worm whine about it and beg him to make it stop, until one day his body had just dissolved into dust.

The man had done his job though and Voldemort had enough servants to attend to his needs. Now though Voldemort commanded 60 or so Death eaters. That would normally would have made the Dark Lord happy but these men were nobody. They were sadistic childhood bullies. They didn't know how to wield magic. They weren't soldiers.

He needed real warriors like Bellatrix or Crouch. He didn't have the books or the trainers to make soldiers like that and he couldn't get his old soldiers back. They were helping him subtly as to not draw attention, or locked up in Azkaban and it was quite clear that even with his whole force he wouldn't even take the first floor. So for now he had to allow his Death Eaters to go out and cause whatever mayhem made them happy while he waited for his true followers find a way to bring him back from the dead.

* * *

Harry Walked down Diagon alley wearing a knee length hooded jacket to hide his features. As well as keep the glare of the sun out due to his heightened nightvision. The alley was not too crowded and that suited him just fine. His trip to Flourish and Blotts had been a short one. That and it meant that the people trying to avoid walking near such a suspicious figure didn't have to try so hard to keep their distance. Soon people would be flooding the alley, getting off work or coming as families to get dinner or go shopping.

Harry turned and walked down towards Knockturn Alley toward the bar that he had planned to meet BlackMaw. He passed the shop he had bought his wand at smiling at the fond memory. Nothing like almost destroying a shop until they had found out he was a vampire. Ah he would never be allowed back in that place... good times. He was broken from his memories when several hags made a move towards him hands cupped. Harry just bared his fangs and hissed sending them scurrying.

Another couple stores, two more hisses and a rejected proposition from a whore later Harry was walking into the _Hammered Hag._ The first thing that Harry noticed... was a cloud of smoke. A few hacks later, he got his site back enough to look around. The room was dingy and had what could only be a hundred years worth of slime coating the walls. There were dead... things heads and pictures of Medieval torture. Harry approved. It just screamed shady business deal.

He looked around at the tables passing over the cloaked figures of the loners that came in early for a drink... or hadn't left yet... he couldn't tell. His gaze landed on the stubby little goblin standing on a stool at the bar yelling at the barmaid... er hag... Harry walked over to catch the end of the diatribe.

"...and this better be good alcohol human or I swear on my progeny that I will gut you with a letter opener." He yelled as the dark fangs that gave him his name flashed in the dim lighting.

Harry just laughed catching the goblins attention. BlackMaw jumped down off of the stool and waddled over to a booth in the corner. Harry followed him, moving through on tippy toe as a man pushed his chair back suddenly. BlackMaw dropped into the booth just as the barmaid brought two glasses of black viscous liquid.

"You ever had Ublek. Its a very strong drink." The goblin jeered.

"I'll take that into advisement. What I need right now is to know why you dragged me down to some shady pub on this perfectly dank evening." Harry said staring into the glass incredulously. The goblin just chuckled darkly and put a folder onto the table and began to leaf through it.

"Well as for the money in your account we have begun to funnel it out through different funds set up in several accounts under your friends names. As for the other accounts it will take a little creative accounting but we will be able to achieve our goal in the time frame you have specified without the whole world knowing. As for location, with your fishy little friends you introduced me to we have made some headway. However as for "acquiring" the location, we are gonna need access to the sealed Dracul library."

"Alucard is fighting the 12 families for what was taken when he was "killed". It is a good thing he was so meticulous in his records or else many books would be forgotten. You will have all you need by next May at the latest. Phase One is going along nicely and we can begin Phase Two as soon as we have the necessary supplies that Dobby promised us." Harry said sniffing the drink and trying to swirl it around. Much to his dismay the muck was not liquid enough to move.

"And what may I ask is Phase Three." The goblin asked

"Well when we get to that point I will have it all planned out don't you worry." Harry said finally deciding what the hell and downing the whole glass in one go.

"FUCK... why can't I see. BlackMaw I swear by everything that is holy I will end you." said trying to swat his unofficial accountant.

"I'm not even three feet tall you moron I'm down here." the Goblins proclamation prompted the vampire to cease his flailing and instead kick the little bugger... thus starting one of the bloodiest bar fights Knockturn Alley has ever seen. Which is saying something.

* * *

Harry paced the length of Dumbledore's office stiffly waiting. For once in his life he was nervous. He was going to meet the man that was supposed to have the greatest grasp of magic that any man had attained since the Founders. He stopped to admire a pointy Wizards hat that had creases that made a face. He liked the hat. It was a novel item just an old hat from a time long passed, in an office filled with highly magical items.

"Hey Ass wipe what are you looking at." The hat said scaring Harry so bad his next words were just an expulsion of air.

"How intelligent. I'm gonna have to go out on a limb and say that I won't ever be putting you in Ravenclaw." The hat said twisting into a sort of weird smirk.

"Can it you baggy rag." Harry retorted realizing that a hat had just made a witty insult.

"Oh yeah you ass licking duschebag." The hat shot back

"I ought to Iron your wrinkly ass you mildewed old scrap."

It was to this scene that the Supreme Mugump walked in.

"Mr. Potter, I see you have met our sorting hat. As many years as I have been here the hat never ceases to amuse me. It is an amazing source of magic, if a bit... degrading and angry." the old man said

"My name is Dumbledore." He continued ignoring the hat muttering about old goats

"Hello Mr. Dumbledore. I understand you wish to meet me in regards to my application to Hogwarts" Harry said observing the old wizard. While he didn't look impressive his magic certainly made him an imposing figure.

"Yes I am most sorry that we could not have invited you when you were 11. We were however unaware of your survival."

"Yes I was unaware of my position within the wizarding world until a few years ago and by that time I had found myself quite happy with my adopted family."

"Would you mind telling me a bit about your family?"  
Harry went on to describe his family. He kept the House of Dark Creatures a secret though, unwilling to allow anyone to destroy what his family had worked so hard to achieve so far.

"I am sorry for what you had to go through, but it seems you found people who love you and I'm sure that your life will continue to be happy. I am sure you will be happy to find that your Aunt and Uncle have been put in jail. It took some work but with what I learned when we couldn't find you I was able to get the Ministry of Magic to use the Muggle court system." The old man said truly feeling sorry for the young boy.

"Thank you Sir I am glad they have gotten what they deserve."

"Now on to better subjects. Your wish to study at Hogwarts should be easy to fulfill. However I am anxious to find out what you know of magic." The headmaster smiled widely at the thought of having another young student to help shape.

"Well I am proficient in spells in general most of which are taught in the first 4 years of Hogwarts. I know a few spells that are found in the higher academic workloads but most of what I know is either taught in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I know basic household charms but only what would aid me in my day to day life. I know very little Transfiguration and Herbology. I only know enough Arithmancy to enroll in 4th year with my peers. I am proficient enough in Ancient runes and Care of Magical Creatures to hold my own. As for Potions, I could probably take my NEWT right now and pass. Its a byproduct of working in a doctors office."

"Well Mr. Potter I believe that placing you in 4th year is a wonderful idea. Might I inquire as to History of Magic."

Harry just smiled."I am good friends with Goblins. I dare say my history might have a slight bias. But I will survive."

"Well Mr. Potter I believe that Hogwarts will be delighted to have you this year."

* * *

September found Harry seated on possibly the biggest contradiction in the wizarding world, The Hogwarts express. Of all the Muggle innovations wizards choose old locomotives to integrate into the world of magic. With all the superior magical means of transportation it seems rather superfluous. Add that to the fact that the Muggles had things like computers, phones, and even... THE INTERNET. But no instead of making a Magical internet, they choose to use a crappy old train. Harry was brought out of his musings as yet another bumbling moron of a wizard came to see THE HARRY POTTER. A pale blonde head appeared in the window and the door opened to reveal a hairless ape on either side of the young man. The boys clothes were expensive and his air was haughty. Even his voice was overly snobbish when he began to talk.

"I see father was right about Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts this year. Of course he heard it from the Minister himself when he was at one of our parties this summer so it couldn't be wrong. After all these years you have been found in the Muggle world. I imagine it comes as a big surprise to find out magic exists and your the last of such a Noble family. Such a shame really. A proper Pureblood wizard lost in the disgusting filth of the Muggle world. A travesty really. I shudder to think what it was like, but you wouldn't know any better would you. Here to make it up to you the Malfoy family would like to invite you to live with us. Learn your place in the world. Enjoy the all the comforts and privileges that someone of your blood is due. I will of course start right away by teaching you some of the simpler spells we have learned in the last few years. It wouldn't be hard to a wizard of my power and knowledge. We will have you..."

They young mans diatribe was cut short as Harry proved his familiarity with some of the simpler spells the boy had promised to show him. A light banisher pushed the boy back into the hallway and with a flick of his wand Harry slammed the door shut on what was possibly- at least in his opinion- the most obnoxious, long winded, self important speech to have ever been given.

With a jerk the train got underway and the hallway began to empty as the last of the people to board found a place to sit and get reacquainted with their friends. Harry had to slam the door in a few more faces but the doors wouldn't lock. Finally he got pissed and went to use the lavatory. As he walked down the deserted hallway he saw the door to the lavatory ahead open and a brown streak shoot into the compartment across the hallway. While the person in question had been fast Harry's eyes picked up on the details though and found himself reminded of the woman he had saved earlier in the summer. Harry slowly opened to door only to drop to his knees when a Jelly-legs curse hit him in the chest.

"OK OK STOP... ONE SECOND HOLD ON." Harry said holding onto the door.

"GO AWAY" The witch croaked.

It was then that Harry lost the battle between his motor functions and his center of gravity and fell face first into the compartment.

"OOOOF."

"I asked you to go away" the witches voice sounded strained

"But its so comfortable down here."

"I just really want to be alone right now."

Harry pulled himself along the floor with his legs splayed out behind him like limp noodles and into an awkward position on his hips with his arms crossed under his chin on the bench next to her.

"I can imagine so after what happened to you this summer." Harry said wiggling up a bit until he could get his hips up onto the bench as well before flopping onto his back into the corner.

The girls hands jerked from her face and her wand was once again pointed at him.

"HEY HEYWHOA... WHOOOOOHOOO HOOO. Hey look at me."

He slipped his sunglasses out and put them on. He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants with a black jacket with sleeves ending mid forearm, a half a foot short of his black fingerless gloves. The jacket was open revealing a form fitting white shirt and a leather cord with an Egyptian ankh around his neck. He had been forced to forgo his usual coat because it drew too much attention but kept his combat boots on.

"I know I look a lot better these days now that I have money from the Potter Vaults, but you gotta recognize me. Look just imagine me tearing a death eaters throat out."

This appeared to not be the optimal strategy with which to face an emotionally scarred witch as Harry was forced to push himself forward as a stunning spell sailed over his shoulder. He grabbed her wand hand and held it towards the roof as a few more spells hit the ceiling.

"Hey its ok I'm not here to hurt you. I didn't hurt you then I won't hurt you now." She looked at him wide eyed before tugging her hand back and pulling it to her chest.

"Now lets introduce ourselves. Hi I'm Harry Potter... and I'm a vampire." She looked at his outstretched hand for a second before reaching out and quickly shaking it.

"Hermione Granger"

"Good good. I don't have any friends at Hogwats yet. Hey how about you be my first friend." He said looking at her with what he thought to be a cute expression akin to some small dog or those girls in the Japanese cartoons he had seen on the television. The effect was nothing what he thought it looked like in his head but she couldn't help but feel much less threatened.

"Ok"

The silence that permeated the room was the most uncomfortable in Harry's life, especially since he was used to the almost constant din of the HDC. He just sat there next to her, looking at her while she looked back. She finally got uncomfortable enough with the closeness that she stood to move to the other side of the compartment. Since Harry was sitting at an angle facing towards her when she stood moved forward her legs knocked his useless legs to the side causing him to slide off and end up on his ass leaning against the seat. She just stood there looking at him as he rubbed his butt and grimaced. Harry was distracted from his butt hurt (literally) when he heard a chuckle come from above him. He looked up to see her eyes looked a little less dead.  
"Yes yes it is hilarious. Now if you don't mind could you please fix my legs so I can stand up."

"OH I'm sorry."

With a swish of her wand he felt his legs strength return and Harry pushed himself up to sit on the other side of the compartment across from Hermione.

"That was some nice spellwork though. Did I hear the lack of incantation there." He asked rubbing his sore calves feeling pin pricks up and down his legs.

"Yes we aren't supposed to learn that sort of thing until 6th year but I looked ahead a bit. It isn't that hard and I would rather not have to break my own habit of saying spells to get used to it." She said.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say your in Ravenclaw since your so bright." Harry said as a lopsided smile stretched across his face.

"Yeah." She blushed. "Are you really THE Harry Potter that survived the killing curse."

"Yes I am."

"How did you do it? I read the killing curse is unblockable by any magical means other than certain wards. It is supposed to burn into you and shut down your brain and all you got was a scar not even a burn was the spell cast wrong or wa..."

"Whoa Whoa... calm down you are starting to talk to fast for me to understand. I don't know how I did it. I wasn't exactly cognizant of everything around me yet I had not even realized that objects existed when I wasn't looking at them at that age."

"Oh... sorry. I just didn't grow up in the magical world so learning about things that are fantastical even in a world that I thought to be a fantasy intrigues me."

Harry noticed she was gesturing more and more as she came out of her shell.

"So your really a vampire." She asked growing more sedated once again.

"Yes I am."

"Your not acting like a vampire. The night those men attacked me you mauled that woman, but now your here and your talking and laughing and... human." She started shrinking back hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"You don't love me cause I'm not a real vampire. I knew I should have worn a long cloak. Now no one is gonna like me." He said pretending to look hurt.

"NO. I didn't mean it like that. Its just that you aren't any different than anyone else I know." She said waving her hands wildly upset that she had somehow offended him.

"How about this." He pulled his jacket up to cover the lower half of his face. "I 'ave come to suck jor bluud. How is that. I was going for Dracula. I could try to sparkle but I don't have any glitter and it would get everywhere and then no one would be happy."

She just looked at him weird. "You are one strange sad little man."

Harry started laughing and even she ended up joining him. It took a few minutes before either of them was able to breathe again.

"I never did thank you for saving me."

Harry just leaned forward and patted the hand she had rested on her knee.

"I am a vampire and I know what it is like to be hunted for what you are. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." He said truthfully.

Hermione blushed and pulled her hand back.

"We should get changed we will be in Hogwarts in a little bit." She said standing up and reaching into her trunk above her.

She stood on the bench digging around before finally exclaiming her success, right before her foot slipped off the bench and her exclamation turned into a squeal. Harry had been bent over rummaging though the trunk he had left just inside the door of the compartment when he had fallen, and twisted his body to see what the noise was. Her back hit him in the left hip twisting his lower body to realign with his upper body as they both fell to the ground. Harry rolled over to find Hermione on the floor leaning in the corner between the seat and the wall under the window. He stood up and walked over to lean down and look her over. Before he could check on her though he heard the door open behind him.

"HERMIONE" that was the last thing he heard before a spell hit him and he fell face first into the window and knew no more.

Harry awoke to find five women hovering over him.

"He is awake." Harry heard the Indian one say.

"Harry? Harry you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Fantastic. Where are my glasses." He said. Hermione held them up for him to see. "Put them on my face so I can sit up like a badass and save some of my dignity after this rather unfortunate day."

She did as he asked and he sat up and put his hand to his forehead to find a the crust of what he could unmistakably tell was blood. It left the room with a nice smell though.

"You know that makes it not as badass." The British girl with the blonde hair said.

"Luna." Hermione scolded.

"What its true."

Harry just laughed and stood up.

"It is ok I probably deserved it." He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Now Cho don't you have something to say to Harry." Hermione said raising her eyebrow at the taller of the Asian girls. Said girl flinched before smiling apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry for hitting you with a bludgeoning hex. I thought you were attacking our friend."

"Great my first friend at Hogwarts and already her friends are jealous." Harry said making the whole compartment laugh and breaking the tension.

"You should put your cloak on." the shorter Asian girl said.  
"Oh right."

Harry quickly pulled his cloak out and traded it for his jacket before turning to the confused girls.

"Don't you need to put on the rest of the uniform.

"Don't you need to. All you need is the outer cloak. The rules say nothing about the rest of your clothes. As a matter of fact the only time you need to wear your robe is during the opening and closing feasts and during classes. I read the rules."

The girls just looked at him flabbergasted.

"But what about the letter Flitwick sends every year with our school supplies it says full Uniform." Hermione asked.

"Yes and so you are required to HAVE it. Now show me in the rules where you HAVE to WEAR it."  
The five girls quickly conferred with each other only to find that they had never read that they were required to wear the full uniform.

"But won't you get in trouble." The Indian girl asked.

"Well I can't get in trouble for a rule that doesn't exist. Heck the rule about outer cloak exists so people can tell what house you are in during class. You have to remember many of those rules haven't been changed since their inception. When the school first opened people of all ages came here to learn. Many of them didn't live in the school so many of the rules have been created in the last few hundred years. In fact if you notice some of the paintings of the school will show 20 something wizards in armor with their families surcoat over it and their outer cloak to depict their house."

The girls all nodded realizing that they had in fact seen paintings like that in the castle.

"Now I believe I have new friends to make." Harry said deciding that the the girls probably couldn't survive the world as they knew it coming down. They all sat down and began to talk rather animatedly.

Cho Chang was the oldest of the group being one year older than them. She was the daughter of the Chinese diplomat to the British Ministry. She had grown up an only child and learned rather quickly how to politic with the close minded British bigots that sadly made up the majority. She had an appreciation for lost magics of her homeland, and her favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had also taken 6th place in the European Dueling Championships that summer.

Padma Patil had been friends with Cho before Hogwarts as her father, Gauraung Patil, was the leader of a large Merchant Guild out of India. The two men were the only representatives of Asian Magical governments in Britain as they had only been invited because of the economics and goods from trade that their countries could provide. Japan had been similarly invited but Japan had closed itself off from the rest of the world after the bombings of Nagasaki and Hiroshima destroyed a good portion of their Magical production.

Padma, like her friend from China, enjoyed ancient magics. However she preferred rituals. Her favorite class was Ancient Runes. Padma's most notable trait was the existence of a twin in Griffindor. The two of them worked in tandem using their strongest attributes, hoping to take after their father in the business. Parvati was the people person and always had lots of information on what was going on around them, while Padma supported her sister with her knowledge. The twins were the only daughters of Gauraung's Head wife Tejal.

Luna Lovegood of the Ancient and Noble house of Lovegood could trace her roots all the way back to the druids of early Britania. The Lovegoods were one of the only families to not Romanize their names. That obviously wasn't all they didn't change as Luna talked for long periods of time about extinct animals and Ancient Rites. The young blondes favorite class was... well the last class to have been mentioned at any given time. Though she seemed to have a fondness for Arithmacy and Care of Magical Creatures.

Su Li had been the hardest to get anything out of but from what little she did say Harry had gleaned that she was a South Korean immigrant and wasn't very confident in her English though she had a firm grasp of it. She was a third year student and was the top of her year in Potions even with the professors favoritism. She was also top of her year in Herbology and had gained a fast friendship with the Griffindor boy at the top of their year, Neville Longbottom. It seemed that the friendship was slightly more than that, as the rest of the Ravenclaw girls joked about the two until the poor young girl was as red as the Hogwarts Express that they currently were aboard. The rest of the ride was spent with the girls telling stories of their time at Hogwarts.

* * *

The group disembarked a short time later in Hogsmead and began lining up to take the carriages to the castle. When it was there turn Harry noticed the skeletal black horses pulling them. Needless to say none of the group had seen anyone ever try to RIDE a Thestral. As a matter of fact they didn't know there was anything that pulled the carriages.

"Harry, how are you floating?" Hermione asked

"I'm not floating I'm sitting on the horse."

"No there is not a horse there."

"Actually there is." Everyone turned to find Luna petting the Thestral Harry was sitting on. "They are called Thestrals. They can only be seen by people that have seen death."

"Who have you seen die Harry?" Cho asked

"Hello... vampire... technically I DIED. I just came back sexier." He said looking away from Luna to strike a heroic pose. He had already heard about her mother on the train.

"Hey Luna wanna ride the other one?" Harry asked

The girl nodded and after the girls had crowded in and Luna had climbed up they headed off down for Harry's first year at Hogwarts.

Harry had been forced to walk in with the First Years to be sorted. Most students ignored the first years being sorted instead trying to figure out who the young man was and what year he was transferring into. Harry just ignored them noticing that the Slytherin table seemed to have figured it out. He assumed someone had snitched when Harry had gone to the Ministry of Magic to show he wasn't dead so he could go to school and get into his vault.

"Dracul-Potter, Harry."

Harry walked up and sat on the stool as they placed the floppy hat on his head.

"_FLOPPY... I'll give you floppy you insignificant little tick."_

"_Hey stop interrupting my inner monologue you impotent asshat." _

"_Well you have some BALLS to insult me Potter. Maybe I should place you in Griffondor. Though your schemes show a certain ambition and slyness that Slytherin would be proud of. However everything you have done has been for your little family of misfits just as Hufflpuff would have wanted it. Or maybe Ravenclaw with your friends... you certainly aren't stupid as much as I hate to admit it."_

"_AW you do care."_

"_I will ignore your familiarity with me because this is better than sitting on the head of some little snot nosed bed wetting cretin."_

"_Thanks for the compliment."_

"_Yeah your just just a normal sized bed wetting cretin." _The hat ignored Harry's pouting. "_How about this I will let you pick." _

"This boy has traits of all four houses. Therefore I shall let him choose for himself." The hat announced to the room.

As surprised as everyone was Harry's reaction surprised them more. He spun the stool as fast as he could holding his hand out straight. The room was quickly filled with the threats and obscenities as the hat screamed at Harry. When Harry came to a stop his finger was pointed at Ravenclaw. The table sat there for a moment trying to figure out all that had happened in the last few seconds but Hermione and her friends started clapping and roused the whole room out of their shock. When Harry stood to take the hat off he found it wouldn't come off. Even McGonagall couldn't get the hat off.

"I don't want to come off just so I can be set on a shelf for a whole year. I want to see the school." The hat said snidely.

"Mr. Hat we simply cannot let you go you are a precious artifact of our school." Dumbeldore said walking over to Harry.

"I don't mind sir he can go to classes and learn stuff too. He should see the school." Harry said

"Yeah listen to the meat bag."

"Do you want me to leave you with him."

"Harry I don't think the hat really needs to learn he is after all a hat." Dumledore admonished.

"How can he do his job as the schools sorting hat if he doesn't know the school though."

Dumbledore looked pensive for a minute.

"Alright but if anything happens I will be taking him back."

Harry agreed to the terms and went to go sit beside Hermione.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"The hat wanted to hang out. We are buddies now."

"If you ever refer to us as buddies again I will skull fuck you and leave you to drool into the carpet." The hat said.

"Yeah it is surprising they let him on 11 year olds heads." Harry said

"I have to be civil to the wastes of sperm, it is how I was made."

"But you don't have to be nice to us?" Cho asked.

"No I don't. Wait aren't you the one that had the bondage fetish. I remember you." The hat said leaning over to look at her on the other side of Hermione as she blushed.

"T... wasn't true." She stuttered looking around her at her wide eyed motionless housemates.

"No it wasn't... but now we can all tell it is true now."

Harry was the one to break the silence. "I like him he is fun."

"I fucking hate you."

* * *

Harry trudged up to his solitary room in the west wing. Dumbldore had been afraid people would freak out at having a vampire, even a Royal Vampire, sleeping in the same room as their sons. The rest of the night had been rather entertaining with the hats inclusion. Lots of insults interspersed with random facts about the school, threats, and an obscene amount of curse words. Harry walked up to the painting covering his room. It was a forest filled with wood nymphs that darted behind trees and bushes never staying in one place long. The way to open the door was "Catch" four of the Nymphs in the correct order. Harry soon began to think that whoever had come up with that idea was a sadist as the nymphs enjoyed the game of tag. Sometimes the one that Harry was to tag would run out of a bush and then feint like she was going to double back only to have her friend run out of the bush and have Harry tag her thus restarting the cycle. Finally after having caught the four nymphs in the correct order Harry was allowed to walk into the room. He noticed that the room he walked into was obviously and old classroom that Dumbledore had put two couches in and a table with a few chairs. At the back of the room was what Harry assumed was the old Professors office that would have been turned into his room. There was also a door at the back right corner that he found to be a storage closet turned into a bathroom. Nothing fancy but it had everything he would need.

His room was nothing special just a bed and a desk. He did have a window though which he was thankful for as he already felt trapped in a stone prison. He had thought of buying a familiar but nothing at the shop had called to him. You can't be very "familiar" with just some random animal that you bought on a whim. He put the hat on the couch so it couldn't annoy him and got ready for bed. He thought back on the day and was at least glad he had made friends. It wasn't long until he was safely dreaming about playing solitaire.

Harry woke up at 3 and crept down to the 2nd floor to meet his informant. He walked into the empty classroom they had prearranged as the meeting site to the smell of cigar smoke.

"Oi your late." Dobby said turning around tipping his his greek fisherman's hat further back on his head.

"I'm sorry that not all of us can subsist off the ambient magic in this dank disgusting castle. I will be getting worse as the need to drink builds."

"Yeah I know how that feels. I can't thank the HDC enough for finding a way for me to live without being bonded to a family. DON'T forget though... that is the ONLY reason I am in this god forsaken castle acting like a servant again."

Harry just laughed at him. "Dob we both know you are sitting in the corner smoking while the rest of the elves do stuff."

"Yeah well I can't steal any of the flatware though." He agreed biting into the stub of his cigar.

"How did the "procurement" go?" Harry asked his voice growing serious

"Well the first shipment should be in by mid October, but the bigger stuff might take awhile. How is it going on figuring out how we can free more elves?"

"I talked with the goblins they sure do know their enchantments. It will take some doing and the Dracul library might have some information we need and we still haven't gotten that all together yet. We will make it happen though, if it takes everything the HDC has we will do it. I might ask the Patil girl, she might have seen something that can help. All I know is I don't know if we can make another one of those. It was hard and lets not forget it almost killed you." Harry said gesturing at the glint under Dobby's long brown coat. He lifted it up to reveal a blue sphere the size of his hand fused with his flesh over his heart.

"I am not too keen on the idea myself. Whatever it takes though. We need to break their bonds if we want to join you."

"So since I have my own dorm you think you can get Winky to help me around the place and deliver me some blood every once and awhile so I don't snap and kill all the children in this accursed castle."

"For you she would clean the whole castle." Dobby chuckled

Harry laughed with him before saying goodbye and slipping out to go back and sleep some more before he had to go to breakfast.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall and dropped down into a seat at the far end of the Ravenclaw tower. He was early and most people hadn't made their way down yet. As he ate he noticed that the table was filling up but his end of the table was suspiciously empty. He didn't mind he knew people were going to look at him differently because of what he was especially without many friends since he wouldn't be in the dorms.

The bench shuddered as someone dropped onto it. Harry turned to find Hermione sitting next to him. Suddenly his end of the table was filled with women. He Padma had seated herself across from him with Luna while Cho and Su Li sat on the ends. After the pleasantries the girls got to talking. Harry didn't mind so much that he wasn't included much. Being in the HDC meant he had always had the advantage of the people he was meeting being an outcast and needing his friendship. Harry could tell that Luna had been that way before she had been included in this group. Hermione definitely needed them after this summer even if she had relaxed quite a bit from how she had been back on the train. Soon he was saved from having to talk when a half-dwarf handed him his schedule. Harry just nodded to him and disappeared from the table.

"Hey Harry.." Hermione turned to try and include her new friend only to find the seat empty.

The girls walked in to find Harry sitting in the Potions dungeon at the far back. Hermione grabbed his stuff as she passed and walked up to sit in the front. Harry stood and walked up with her grumbling the whole way up to the front to drop into the seat next to her. Padma just laughed and sat in the table next to them. The room started filling up with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students and after them came the professor. The Professor was not far behind and he sat down to call roll. Everything was fine until he came across Harry's name

"Ah Mr. Potter. I was surprised to hear that the wizarding worlds number one hero was gracing us with his presence this year." The Professor snarked. The comment was followed by a long drawn out silence. The Professors eyebrows drew together and his face began to color as he waited for a reply. He looked down at said vampire. He found the the boy poking two beetles to get them to fight.

"POTTER"  
The yell made Harry jump and he accidentally knocked the winner off the table.  
"Yes sir." He said backhanding the remaining beetle off the desk.

"20 points from Ravenclaw for ignoring me."

"Actually shouldn't you phrase that as "not paying attention in class" taking points for ignoring you sounds kind of self centered and pompous."

"20 more points for your insolence. Do not think yourself above this class because you survived some curse. I expect you to preform to the same standards as the rest of these students. Now the Headmaster has deemed fit to place you in the fourth year. I disagree as you have shown nothing to indicate you can even compare to an 11 year old."

"Well Professor..." Harry paused looking confused

"Snape" Hermione whispered

"Ah Professor Snape. I totally agree." Harry finished

"Huh?" Snape eloquently asked.

"I agree with you." Harry said leaning back on the back legs of the stool. Snape took a moment to collect himself and realize what he was hearing. Hermione was just sitting next to him mouth open in shock.

"I am glad we can agree that you are substandard. If you could kindly go talk to the Headmaster I'm sure we can all be happy." Snape motioned for the boy to leave before turning to write on the board. "Now today we will be working on the boil-cure..."

He was cut off by the voice of the resident vampire.  
"I think you misunderstand me professor. I was agreeing that you wouldn't be able to asses my skills without actually seeing them."  
Snape rounded on the boy.  
"Oh really Potter you think you know better than me, a Potions Master. Then pray tell what happens when you add powdered Erumpent horn to a potion using Dragons blood." The professor asked going red in the face.

"Well the explosive properties of Erumpent horn will not mix with flame based ingredients such as Ashwinder eggs, sunstone sweat, and imp horn. Dragons blood is not on this list but unless the mixture is balanced with either Yeti fur, or Jotunn blood the Dragons blood has a high probability of heating up, or sparking and blowing you up." Harry answered the obviously NEWT level question much to Snapes chagrin.

"Every idiot knows Erumpent horn explodes. You have only proved your not brainless" Snape snapped. "What is the inspiration behind the potion made from Basilisk venom, Egyptian burning salts, and Ashwinder ash."

"The potion is called Torments Breath and it is a potion made to replicate the effects of Nundu breath" Harry was surprised that a Professor would ask that question. The potion in question was highly illegal to make and questionable to even know about outside of certain Curse Breaking circles as the potion could easily be weaponized and used as traps in tombs.

"And what is the key ingredient in the Eye of Myoken and what does it do." Snape bellowed

"Well that is a loaded question as it has two ingredients that are completely necessary and must be put in correctly or the potion is useless. It requires Tengu blood and chopped Kappa Reed. The Potion is applied to the eyes and allows the user to see the North star no matter the circumstances."

Snape didn't even deign it necessary to take points from the boy instead erasing the instructions and putting up the instructions on how to make Mothers Lament and storming off into his office to grade papers.

By the end of Potions Harry had turned in a perfect Mothers Lament to the Professor. Hermione and Padma followed him out.

"Harry how did you know those answers. I only knew the answer to the first one from reading ahead but they told us to never mix them. You knew how to balance it out and everything." Hermione gushed

"Yeah they usually don't teach it to you until you go to study with a Master at a Brewing Lab. I only knew how to balance it out because I made potions for my Sire Alucard to use in his Medical Clinic. As for the other ones I have a few friends from exotic lands and... well shady backgrounds." Harry answered. He hadn't told them about the HDC or his family only telling them that he lived with the vampire that had turned him to save his life.

"So criminals and scum. Not that that should be a surprise." Harry heard from behind him. He turned around to find a blonde Hufflepuff boy from his year sneering at him.

"No I was gonna say immigrants and outcasts to society." Harry omitted Dobby and his less than good standing with the law of course. "I actually don't have many friends since most people are to stupid and ignorant to look past my dietary needs."

"Or to scared that you will kill them."

Hermione stepped up next to Harry. "Smith just because you don't understand a group of people doesn't give you the right to call them murderers."

"You would know all about that wouldn't you Hermione. What with that stupid SPEW club you posted up on the boards around school. Maybe you need to read a bit about vampires before you so easily befriend one." The boy yelled

"No he wouldn't hurt me he..." She tensed up before she could finish almost slipping and mentioning her ordeal with the Death Eaters. Harry stepped up to cover the slip.

"No he is right Hermione. Vampires have killed they are horrible creatures. Though why such an obviously well read young man would mistake the name of Dracul for some lowly vampire ghoul is beyond me. Now my question is if he truly believes me to be a dangerous feral animal, why is he stupid enough to provoke me. Only a moron would poke a "dangerous animal" with a stick and expect it not to bite." Harry finished the sentence by baring his fangs sending the students scurrying.

"Harry don't do that you will only perpetuate the notion that you don't belong here." Hermione begged. Harry turned and saw the tightness in her eyes. He felt her hand on his arm pulling it into her body. Her encounter with the Death Eaters had left her scared and from her slip earlier she obviously had made a connection between him and her safety. He sighed let his fangs recede behind his lips once again. He felt uncomfortable seeing her hurt and pulled her into a hug

"Ok Hermione but only because you asked." He let go and walked off leaving her and Padma standing there confused and stunned. It took a second before Padma's brain fully registered what had happened and pulled her friend to catch up to the vampire

"I'm sorry about what Zacharias said. Britain is far behind Europe and that is saying a lot as the rest of the world is much further ahead when it comes to rights. Half the Ministry still believes that the Belmont family had the right of things and that all vampires should die. Wait till you get to History of magic. I have learned about the atrocities the Giants and the Goblins committed in their many wars with the humans but I don't know anything about our country or its government or even any other creatures."

"Don't worry I am used to it. However I aim to change that. I bet you History of Magic is going to be so much more fun this year." Harry smirked evilly as they walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

"So you really don't know the origins of your school or government? How about some pride in what you are part of or something Jesus. I know more about this than you do and I have never had to deal with either this school or the Ministry." Harry said sitting down next to Luna.

"Daddy says the Ministry was started by Doxies in order to rule the Humans." Luna said looking away from the book she was sharing with Su Li.

Harry looked at her for a second before he burst out laughing. Several minutes later he still had his head in his arms on the table laughing.

"Stop it your drawing attention." Cho said sitting down across from him.

"Of course we know about Hogwarts it was founded as an institution of learning and research by the four founders." Hermione said.

"Yes but do you know why?" Harry asked the group. When no one answered he shook his head."Godric Griffindor and Salazar Slytherin were both Norman Generals under King William the Conqueror. They led his magical forces. On the other side were the Ancient Celtic Families that had lived in Britain since before the Romans. Families like the Potters, Bones, Lovegoods, Blacks, Prewetts, Emyrs, Ravenclaws, Ollivanders, and Peverells could trace their roots back to the Celtic Druids that resided in Britain as far back as can be remembered. Also fighting the Norman armies alongside the Ancient Families were the Noble Families like Longbottom, Greengrass, Diggory, Carrow, Hufflepuff, McDougal, McGonogall, Jones, McGregor, Killick, and Abbots. Now Slytherin and Griffindor had armies of their own. They brought with them the Malfoys, Dumbledores, Davies, Goyles, Crabbes, Montagues, Lestranges, Triggs, Princes, Notts, Edgecome, Crouch, and Gaunts. The fighting was bloody but neither side ever won a decisive victory, so when William the Conqueror had taken over the two sides of the magical war agreed to end the war. Now tensions were still high and they needed a way to come together as a group. So the heads of the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Griffindor, and Slythern Houses came together to build a castle which would train the next generations of mages. The thought was that if the two sides could raise their children together bonds would begin to form between the two and Britain could come together as one. The end."

"That was a good bed time story grandpa." Cho teased.

"Hey you know what I was going to explain the forming of the Ministry but if that is how you are gonna be..." Harry said pretending to pout.

"No please tell us. We don't get to hear all this fun stuff." Padma asked.

"Ok fine. Well for a few centuries Hogwarts worked. The children of magical families came together and learned together and grew together. They formed bonds and friendships and life was good... for the most part. The magicals had no government. They formed loose Coalitions around central families. Fighting was common amongst the families and many people died needlessly. By now families had begun to die out. As a matter of fact the Founders lines had already been absorbed into other families or killed off. The Griffindor line merged with the Longbottoms. Slytherin and Gaunt became one family. Ravenclaw's daughter had died without ever having children ending the line.  
"Now with all these losses and merges the power in the magical world coalesced into the hands of a few. Namely the Potters, Longbottoms, Killicks, Triggs, Bones, and Hufflepuff. These five families came together and decided to form a Magical government. Now have any of you heard of the French Revolution." Harry asked. Only Hermione had.

"Well background is useless then. Ok the French had a king at the time. Now it wasn't well known but this king was a Wizard. He ruled over both the magical and muggle governments and when the French Muggles killed him the Magicals needed a government. They decided to build a legislative body called a Sorcièr Conseil. This Sorcerers Council would pass laws as well as elect the head of an Executive branch of the government, the Minister. Now the Ministry and Council style of government slowly spread across Europe until every European government had one. Holdin Hufflepuff, the last of his line, is the one to suggest the Ministry and Council government for implementation in Great Britain. The others quickly agreed and set to deciding how it was done. Now the French used elected representatives but the British families liked their power to much. They finally agreed to give each family a representative in the government. The older more powerful families like the Bones, Potters, Longbottoms, Hufflepuffs, Prewetts, and Blacks were named Ancient Families and given 3 votes. The rest were given the title of Noble Families and given one vote."

"So the Malfoys aren't as powerful as your family?" Hermione asked.

"No actually the Wizengamot as separated itself from family titles. Malfoy and his family took the Prewetts seat but the Malfoy family is still just a noble family. Likewise Hufflepuff was taken by the Greengrass family after Holdin Hufflepuff died. However none of the families titles changed. The only original Ancient Families left are the Bones, Longbottoms, and Potters. There were also a few minor families added but they are only considered Branch families"

"Wait you said original Ancient Families. Does that mean there have been new Ancient Families added how does that work?" Padma asked

"You will find out soon enough. Just stay awake in the next History of Magic." Harry smirked.

Harry's first few weeks went as well as expected. Harry was top of his class in Potions, charms, Dueling both magical and muggle, and Defense against the Dark Arts. As for his other classes he was pretty close to the top, right behind the girls of course. He had reluctantly been pulled into their group as often as they could. He still didn't really contribute to the conversations after his tirade about the forming of the government. The girls were obviously waiting for his History of Magic rant. He had waited a few weeks to listen to Professor Binns go on and on about useless events in history that had no meaning any longer. Well except for the Goblin wars but anything Harry could find in the curriculum was obviously censored to make wizards look good and goblins look bad.

If he was truthful with himself he wasn't having too bad of a time hanging out with Hermiones friends. Luna was always a hoot, and knew quite a lot more than the rest when it came to history and Magical creatures. Though Harry sometimes was stumped when she would go on for long periods of time about completely factual information only to completely ruin it by integrating one of the stories from her fathers magazine. Su Li didn't really talk and she would disappear to hang out with the Longbottom boy sometimes. Cho and Padma were both bright witches with a healthy world view coming from their time spent outside of Wizarding Europe. Hermione was starting to creep him out though. It had started with close proximity, moved on to light touches, and was now bordering on constant contact. It made him uncomfortable to have someone he was so unfamiliar with on him at all times. He put up with it though realizing she needed a security blanket of sorts.

Harry was pulled from his musings as he heard the Headmaster once again rambling about the Triwizard Tournament that he kept going on about. Harry had heard something about foreign schools coming in for it but he had decided not to go down to watch them disembark. He was pulled from his musings when Dumbledore announced the first school.

"...And now may I introduce the beautiful maidens of Beaxbatons Academy of Magic." Harry turned to see a group of girls in baby blue robes walk in and do some whole spiel about flowers and birds. He did notice that one girl in particular was always in the middle and seemed to be some sort of leader. Maybe their champion.

"I will now present the Durmstrang Institute." A bunch of rather big hairy boys walked in doing acrobatics and at the end breathed fire to look like dragons. The girls came in later with a boy, Harry soon found out from the whisperings of the hall was named Krum, and their head master.

Harry was more focused on the magic the two groups had preformed. He was trying to understand how magic worked and was used more than he was here to learn spells. _It seemed like the torch the boy had used was charmed to shape the fire like a dragon._

Harry watched as the school's spread out sitting at random tables and half paid attention to the speech. After a long winded speech the food finally arrived and Harry began eating whatever looked good nearby. He noticed that their were some rather weird foods on the table, no doubt for the foreign students. He was considering trying some of the soup looking thing when he noticed his table grow quiet.

"Would you mind if I 'ad some of zee bouillabaisse." Harry heard a voice behind him.

When he turned he was hit by a very familiar compulsion. He shook it off and smiled at the girl. She had the usual Veela silver blonde hair and blue eyes though not as light as some of the more powerful Veela Harry had met in his trip to France. It made her different though and Harry couldn't help but realize she was beautiful. He shook himself from his thoughts and smiled at her.

"Why yes you may though this being a cultural exchange I propose a barter." She stiffened slightly and Harry watched as her hand drew closer to her wand and her weight shifted backwards on her heels.

"No no not what you are thinking Madam. I simply propose that you sit with us and tell us about where you are from and your school. I will even share in this bouillabaisse that you like so much." She relaxed but to call her comfortable would be a gross misunderstanding.

"Zat would be.. acceptable Mr."

"Harry just call me Harry. If it would make you feel better I could convince the girls on the other side to make room so you could have a table between us." Harry said looking over at Cho and Luna and staring until they realized what he wanted. The young girl sat between the two girls as they scooted apart. She started to ladle some of the stew into her bowl and looked up to find Harry holding his bowl out asking for some as well. After both bowls were full they looked at each other.

"Well Ms... actually I didn't catch your name and calling you beautiful Veela girl just doesn't do you justice." Harry said smiling

"Fleur Delacour. It is strange you don't seem to be affected though you can feel the charm. The only people with natural resistance to our allure can't feel it at all." She said.

"A byproduct of growing up with two younger Veela sisters, Ms. Delacour. I have been hit with Allure so many times that I just grew tolerant and eventually almost completely immune to it." He chuckled thinking back to all the times he had been double teamed by the two girls when they wanted something.

"Zat is admirable to say zee least. Even with continued exposure you would 'ave to 'ave a strong will to be able to throw it off every time."

"Well you get real tired of it when they always get their way even when it screws with your plans. You don't know how many times I had to buy them something because it was that or end up in a ball on the floor." Harry shrugged. She smiled and started talking with them about the stew and her home. The rest of dinner passed quickly.

Harry got so caught up in the conversation with Fleur that when the Beauxbatons students all stood up to leave he had to rush to make his usual stealthy get away. He had made it to the bottom of the stairs when he heard the one voice he hated above all else, Draco Malfoy heir to the very rich and elitist Malfoy Family. Harry swore that Draco was stalking him. Whenever Harry went to do something by himself Draco would be there. Whenever Harry was with the girls Draco was insulting them. It seriously creeped the young vampire out. Harry was about to kick it into high gear to escape when he realized who the target was this time.

"Hello ladies. As this tournament is all about friendship among the three schools I feel it is my duty to provide you with a proper welcome. I am Draco Malfoy of the esteemed Noble house of Malfoy. If any of you ladies would like to spend tome with me and my friends I can assure you there is no better company to keep in this country than a Malfoy."

Fleur fell back among the group towards the center as soon as they saw the boys intent.

"We zank you for your offer of friendship and if any of us wish to spend time with you 'eir Malfoy we will take you up on your offer." Fleur said stiffly.

"Well the offer was for youself of course. I think that someone of your caliber deserves the best this castle has to offer." Malfoy said leering.

Fleur decided that if the boy wanted to play the politics game she would as well.

"Oh I was unaware zee castle was so lowly as to 'ave someone of zee Malfoy name at its pinnacle. Please correct me if I am wrong but are you related to the Malfoys of Northern France perhaps." She said smiling sweetly as it seemed she had hit a nerve.

"We were never related to those peons they simply took our name when we left in hopes of it giving them the power we once had."

"'ad... 'eir Malfoy. You misunderstand zee only Malfoys of France to 'ave ever existed were shepards and vagabonds." Fleur said. Obvioulsy the Malfoys had recreated their own history even amongst themselves.

"You will not insult and deface my family with you lies" Malfoy said beet red and his wand snapped up to fire a cutting curse. Harry was a few feet away as it hit the girl standing next to Fleur. He grabbed the back of Malfoys robes and picked him up off the ground. Harry was about to disarm the boy when he smelled blood. He looked over to find the girl that had been hit observing a 4 inch long cut on her forearm. Harry had not had blood in a week and he couldn't move because he knew the moment he did he would lose it. He was thankfully saved as Malfoy fired a Piercing spell into the hand Harry was using to hold him up.

Harry let go of his robes and clutched his hand as Draco fell on his ass. The spell had been powerful enough to go all the way through his hand. Draco fired another cutting curse and Harry had to lean to the side as it passed by his head. Harry grabbed the Draco's wand hand and twisted it up till it was pointing at its owners throat. With his other hand Harry grabbed the boys shirt and pulled him up off the ground once again.

"MALFOY IF I EVER see you attack someone for no reason I will hurt you. You are not entitled because your father has money or your family has status. That gives you responsibility to others not the right to step on other peoples rights." Harry said taking the boys wand and throwing it across the Great Hall before dropping him on his ass once again.

"My father will hear of this" Draco yelled before going to pick up his wand once again. Harry just bared his fangs at the boy while everyone else was looking away. Harry jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Zank you for Ze 'elp 'arry" Fleur said

"You didn't need it you just don't deserve to have to put up with him." Harry said blushing at the hand on her shoulder when he noticed a spot on her sleeve. Harry froze as he realized the red stain on the cloth was the girls blood.

"arry... arry... your bleeding." Fleur said trying to snap him from his daze. Finally she took a handkerchief and leaned forward to wipe the blood off his face. Harry jerked back away from her hand, accidentally pulling her into his body. Her hand with the handkerchief hit Harry in the nose and Harry bit down out of reflex. Harry felt the skin of her pinky finger catch on his fang and a sweet taste spread through his mouth as a drop of her blood dripped down his teeth and onto his tongue.

"Ouch." Fleur said pulling herself back away from the boy. "What was zat?" she asked looking up at the boy to find his Fangs bared.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME." He growled

She heard the word vampire amongst her schoolmates and recoiled at the sight. She looked at her hand and saw blood leaking from a wound on her pinky. Her eyes widened as everything clicked. Harry meanwhile was hazy and the only thing he could think about was the taste of her blood. His muscles clenched in anticipation of a hunt and pain flared up in his hand at the action. It was enough though and Harry did the only thing he could think of to break the spell completely.

The French students watched as Harry pulled his hand up and bit into his hand, his fangs piercing the skin between his thumb and forefinger. The pain brought him down enough that he was able to bolt for the kitchens.

The room was silent for a second before exploding. The French girls suddenly made their way to their carriage talking in hushed tones about the dangerous castle and its crazed vampire student. All but Fleur.

* * *

"Well Dobby that was FUBAR." Harry said drinking the last of the blood pack Winky had given him.

"I thought it was funny. Especially when you put my "Master" on his ass." Dobby said sitting on a barrel in the kitchen storage room that he had made into his own little hideout. There was a bed in the corner and the room seemed a bit crowded even for the kitchen storage.

"Yeah well you don't have to be the castle crazy for the rest of the year."

"Yeah about that are you learning what you need to. I have seen your classes you could do that shit in your sleep."

"I am getting a feel for magic and how it is used. I know the spells but watching wizards and how they use the spells in tandem and what they do with them is a lot different than reading in a book what it is and does. Watch this."

Harry put his hand out and suddenly the barrel Dobby was sitting on was pushed back a few feet with Dobby holding on for dear life.

"Fuck you do that for." The elf scowled

"Notice how I didn't use a wand. I don't think I can do Transfiguration or anything with finesse but using pure magic to do things appears pretty easy. It is just really hard to force the magic out of your body enough to do it. I can already push and pull things with it." Harry said happily.

"Well then this isn't a completely bullshit assignment then." Dobby agreed. "Speaking of assignments I got a little sample of that first order. It is only a few cases but that is because it is gonna take a full trip to bring the rest."

The Elf walked over to a crate and kicked the top off and picking up what was inside.

"HK G36C. Ultra short assault rifle with a 30 round clip. If its worth buying its German."

"In 5.56 we trust." Harry joked. "Did you get as many as we wanted."

"Did you notice the fact that you can't swing a dead cat without hitting a crate in here. Of course I got as many as you wanted. Shit you act like I haven't worked with Mr. Butz for the last 3 years."

Harry just smiled.

Good now Review. Tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like.


	5. Of Veela, Cups, and Dragons

The Harry Potter movies and novel series are the intellectual property of J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Inc. and Scholastic Books, Inc. All rights are reserved.

First off people keep asking about the Hat. Don't worry he will be returning. I just wouldn't think anyone in their right mind would take the sorting hat to Snapes class. McGonogal maybe, Flitwick and Hagrid definitely. Secondly Harry might be a vampire with great senses but he isn't a fully matured vampire by any stretch of the imagination. He is still surprised sometimes like with Hermione and Cho, he didn't expect the girls to attack him. As for Draco he couldn't dodge it the wand was pressed against his hand. He dodged the one that was at actual distance.

Dark Creatures

Harry sat in HDC he had jumped back for the weekend. Harry was worried of the possible repercussions of what had happened with the French students. Harry was also slightly annoyed that he had let the scent of blood distract him enough that Malfoy was able to get the shot on his hand. He sat at a table in the middle of the living room looking at a few of the people he had gathered so far to fight the rising tide of Death Eaters, and if need be, the magical world. Erick had found a few of the other "Changed" Werewolves. This was to say, that Erick and his buddies could change at anytime they wanted, and control it. Still like other Werewolves the full moon drove them insane and unlocked their bestial instincts. It took years to take control of their shape-shifting and they had to fully except and embrace their wolf half. Dobby had brought an assortment of Muggleborns forced to a life of thievery by the blood based political background of the Magical world, and Squib mercenaries. They were a right motley crew but nothing would stop them.

A werewolf named Ben had just finished his report on a mansion not far from the HDC that the Death eaters were using as a base. The fact that they were so close scared Harry into making the first move. If anyone found the HDC and the Dark creatures nearby base then they would be royally screwed and they weren't in a position that they could defend from.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door. Goyle walked forward expecting to find some more recruits. When he opened the door he only saw a man in combat boots and a black trench coat standing 10 feet away.

"Catch" The mystery man said tossing a grenade at the man. It exploded in the Death Eaters face and shrapnel tore through his mask ending his life. Harry turned and began to walk away. Spells began to rain down from windows and the front door.

Two refitted M35A2 Military Trucks rolled up into the front lawn unloading the HDC's fighters. Eric stood in the bed of the front truck with a cigarette smiling. Harry sure knew how to make an entrance, and why not, he did learn from the best. The Werewolf leaned over and pulled a machine gun turret from its case.(The gun is from Halo 3) He slid back the charging handle and let it snap back into place with a satisfying clack before unloading into the building at anyone that tried to hurt his pack.

Dobby hopped out of the rear vehicle and reached into his pack. He pulled two Molotov Cocktails and lit them before lobbing them at the second floor of the house. The first one struck a window spewing fire into the room. Screams could be heard from inside and a burning wizard fell from the window his body creating a flaming arc in the darkness. The second cocktail was shot out of the air midway through its arc and its contents splashed onto the lawn setting a few of the shrubs ablaze. Dobby smiled and went about watching for any injuries he would need to apparate back to the HDC.

The fight went on for several minutes with spells blowing chunks out of low wall the men were using as cover and the occasional glancing blow on a soldier. However the Death Eaters weren't faring so well. It was an easy thing to magically reinforce stone and wood making the doors much harder to destroy, but glass was one of the hardest substance to strengthen with enchantments. Every time a Death Eater moved to a window to cast a spell they risked catching a bullet while the Werewolves and mercenaries could fire from cover without much affect on their accuracy. Not to mention that casting a spell took longer than pulling a trigger.

Harry sat behind the rear truck with Dobby watching the battle. Eric's bullets were wearing down the magic reinforcing the walls as 50 cal rounds buried themselves in the stone walls. It wouldn't be long now. He leaned around the side and shot a wizard in the groin as he cast a bombardment spell. Pretty soon the Death Eaters weren't even stepping up to fire spells anymore they either fired blindly or hunkered down. Harry heard the radio in the truck announce that the right flank had taken out 3 wizards attempting to catch them with their pants down. Harry looked at the runestones next to the radio to make sure the anti-portkey and anti-apperation wards were still working. The wards weren't so much to keep the Death Eaters in as to keep reinforcements from showing up right behind them with no warning. This was a statement not an extermination. Well a statement that just happened to have immense amounts of needless explosive deconstruction. Harry smiled as he saw the walls flash gold as the runes protecting them failed. Bullets began to tear into the stone and explosions gouged huge holes in the side of the building. Harry signaled to Eric and the Werewolf poured bullets into the building with renewed vigor.

Harry picked up a large back pack and handed it to Dobby who cackled with mad glee.

"Dobs Blue 42 hut hut... HIKE." Harry yelled alerting the troops to the commencement of the final strike as they began to fire into the windows to keep the DE's heads down. Dobby began sprinting for the front right side of the building. Harry then turned and grabbed a SAM single shot missile launcher. He stepped out from around the side of the truck, dropping into a crouch as he pulled it to his shoulder. The missile flew through the hole that had been the front door and blew the stairs and main supports to the entry way into smithereens. Dobby charged the house and threw the satchel charge into the first floor of the house before apperating back into the truck. Suddenly fire streamed out the windows on the right wing of the house as Dobbys Chinese fire sand went off. Meanwhile the second floor around the entry way and the entryway itself gave out and crumbled into the basement Harry nodded satisfied with his work and jumped into the truck.

"Mount up" He yelled over the din of battle.

The trucks rolled away into the night, as the front of the building began to collapse taking much of the roof with it. As they drove away Harry looked back watching the raging inferno with no small amount of satisfaction.

* * *

Harry was fidgeting in his seat at breakfast on Sunday. He had decided he should be seen the day after the attack to look less suspicious. He just didn't like the looks he was getting from the students. It even seemed like the Ravenclaws were sitting further down the table than usual, if that was even possible without people sitting on each others laps. Harry snorted at the thought of the whole Ravenclaw table stacked up with on one bench. Harry watched as Fleur and a few other Beauxbatons girls. Harry quickly cataloged avenues and prepared to call Dobby for extraction. Fleur made a beeline for the young vampire with her friends. Harry clenched his eyes shut preparing for an exit.

"'arry where 'ave you been we wanted you to take us on a tour of your 'ogwarts." Fleur said smiling at the him.

Said boy dropped the smoke pellet he was holding in surprise engulfing the group in black smoke for a few seconds. The cloud cleared except a few tendrils that had gotten caught in Harry's clothes. He coughed up a large lungful of black smoke before he could speak.

"Huh." The vampire said confused.

"We wanted to zank you for 'elping us wiz the English Malfoy Buffoon. We zought maybe you would like to spend the day with uz. If nozing else we could certainly use your knowledge of zee school we willl be staying at." She said smiling sweetly as she used her allure to influence the young man. Harry noticed her growing prettier by the second before he realized what she was trying to do.

"You want the school vampire to show you around the dank English castle. This sounds like the plot to a horrible American teenage slasher film." Harry said flatly.

"Oh, whatever would we poor French maidens do wizout a brave young man to protect uz." Fleur said tilting her head up and to the side with the back of her hand on her brow.

Harry snort despite himself in turn making Fleur giggle. This was the final straw as Harry broke out into full blown sniggers and Fleur laughed melodically. When they finally settled down the girls sat down around him and began to eat dinner. Harry listened to them talk more about France but he kept his own conversations focused on Fleur and her family.

He found out that her mother had been a captive Veela after WWII had seen most of the Veela of France enslaved due to their perfect "Aryan" genes. She had befriended a young man not far from her home as a child but they had lost touch when she had been moved. As luck would have it though the young man had grown up and sought out Fleur's mother and bought her. He then proceeded to fight for the eventual freedom of all Veela and the creation of Veela enclaves in France. It had the trappings of a romance novel but Harry guessed he wasn't exactly the target audience. Fleur talked also about her younger sister, Gabrielle, and of a pet Eagle that she had had since childhood.

Harry also got to know Fleurs friends Aimee and Sophie. Aimee was the daughter of a french Quidditch player and an up and coming chaser herself. Sophie was the daughter of the French Minister of Magic though she hated being seen as such and had already made a name for herself in the Potions world.

After breakfast Harry stood up and motioned to the girls to follow. As Fleur passed him on her way out of the Great Hall Harry stole her little cape.

"What is the use of this little piece of cloth. It doesn't cover anything worth keeping you warm. It has no function whatsoever." He remarked holding it up to the light and squinting at it.

"It iz pretty. Women do not need function from everyzing in zere wardrobe." She said making an attempt to get it back from him causing him him to stand on tip toe and holding it over her head.

"It iz ztupid." Harry said. Fleur made another swipe at the cape and fell over knocking Harry over and ending up laying on top of him. Fleur laughed at Harry's blush.

"Ooooo iz ze leetle English Wizard not used to 'aving pretty girls close to 'im." She joked. Harry just scowled before leaning in towards her.

"If you wanted to be on top Fleur all you had to do was ask." He remarked

"I just couldn't 'elp but fall for zee great vampire lord of 'ogwarts." She said pretending to swoon.

"We vampire lords know how to treat our enticing young French maidens" Harry whispered in her ear before laying a light kiss on her neck, letting his fangs brush over her skin making her jump up onto her feet. She quickly rubbed her hands up and down her arms at the goosebumps that had risen there. Harry just laughed and stood up. He took Fleurs hand and bent to place a soft kiss on her knuckles

"Now it would be my pleasure to give you a tour of the greatest castle in all of Scotland." Harry said straightening up. "But first I must stop by my rooms for a moment"

He cast an engorgio on the Cape he had stolen and draped it across his shoulders. He looked at it for a moment.

"Oh my. 'arry you look so dashing in my cape. Perhaps you should join Beauxbatons, we could use a woman of your caliber." She laughed.

Harry pouted at the insult to his manhood.

"Can someone change this to a nice manly color, like black, my transfiguration leaves something to be desired."  
The girls just looked at him and smirked. Harry gave them the puppy dog eyes. Finally Aimee snatched the cape out of his hands and did as he asked.

"God there is nothing more pathetic than a man that pouts. I can tell you are English." She said haughtily with a hint of a smile in her yes.

Harry threw the cloak over his shoulders once again.

"You cannot insult me... I AM the night." He said in a deep scratchy voice.  
The girls burst out in laughter and it took a few minutes to compose themselves.

"Alright that was great now lets get on that tour. TO THE BAT CAVE." Harry said pulling the cloak up in front of his face and gliding across the room towards his quarters leaving the girls to follow him, their laughs echoing down the halls.

* * *

Harry had shown them all the grand facilities of the greatest of the institutes of magical education in all of Britan the library, the astronomy tower, the green houses... the room with the giant crazed man eating three headed dog. Harry really liked the last one. Nothing said putting the safety of the children of magical Britain like a Cerberus.

When Harry had stopped in his room he had grabbed the Sorting Hat. No tour of the castle would be complete without the input of the great Sorting Hat of the Four Founders. Of course the hat had quite a bit to say. It was equal parts insulting Harry, insulting the castle, and telling stories about the founders.

They were making their way down to the Beauxbatons carriages when Fleur pulled Harry behind a pillar letting her two friends continue on.

"Oh HO HO. Getting a little bit of that Veela action eh crotch stain. I remember a time when Salazar got himself a Veela. He kept the whole of Slytherin house up for a week with the cries that came from his office." The hat said from atop Harry's head. Harry stopped Fleur and pulled the hat off his head.

"Hey what are you doing. I could read your thoughts I know you are planning something." The hat yelled at him.

Harry just smiled as he caught a nearby garden gnome and placed the hat on its head before using a mild sticking charm.

"In the eternal words of A.A. Milne, enjoy the ride you dillhole." He cackled before loosing the now irate and frightened gnome and watching it tear ass down the hill scrabbling to get the hat off its head. The last they heard of the hat was a drawn out scream.

"ASSSSSSHHOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLEEEEEE..."

Fleur looked appalled at the treatment of a treasured article of the Hogwarts founders. Then she remembered the hat is a horrible... horrible person. She smiled and grabbed Harry's hand pulling him towards a tree overlooking the lake. She sat down leaning against the tree. She giggled as Harry snootily sat down next to her with a flourish of his cape. They sat quietly looking out over the Black Lake for a few minutes enjoying the moment.

"I want to zank you for dealing wiz zee Malfoy boy." Fleur finally said turning to look at him.

"Ah it was nothing." He said waving her off. "I did it cause it was fun to fuck with the ferret."

"No it was quite noble. My hero." She jokingly gushed.

"I prefer to think of myself as a rouge." Harry said making Fleur laugh.

"You tried to wear my blue cape." She said at the questioning look he shot her.

"Not one of my straighter moments I will agree." He admitted.

Fleurs face turned serious.

"Harry about biting me..." She started. Harry jerked upright but before he could say anything she finished. "It is alright. I more zan anyone know what it is like to be more zan 'uman."

Harry looked into her warm eyes for a moment and smiled unable to feel afraid around the young Veela. As they looked into each others eyes Harry felt something was off. Suddenly Fleur's features turned impish and Harry was nearly blinded as her Aura flared. She shone with radiance as the light seemed to reflect off her perfect features. Without warning she lunged forward knocking, Harry onto his back, and leaned down to kiss him. After several minutes she pulled away and stood up walking lightly back towards the carriages leaving Harry laying there his sunglasses askew. She stopped not far away resting her hand against the tree and looking back over her shoulder.

"Everyone 'as needs 'arry." She said giggling at the look on his face before disappearing around the tree.

Harry just sat up and shook his head and determined that all women were crazy. He stood up and walked up to the castle to meet with Dobby. When he walked into the House elf's "office" Harry noticed that the room was a bit more crowded than the last time.

"Yes and No." A voice came from behind a small table Dobby was using as a desk.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes the stacks you are looking at is part of the shipment. No that is not the only reason. I actually had to help the other day, ever since those other schools showed up I have so much less room. I had to pour out some of the flour in the barrels to fit the Barrett M82's." The elf muttered looking back at the letter he was reading. Harry edged his way around a box of ammunition sitting atop a barrel of what looked like cabbages to sit down across from Dobby on a crate. Dobby looked up at him and pointed one of his long skinny fingers at him.

"Your gonna wanna sit on something that doesn't explode." Harry jumped up and went to sit on a crate not far from Dobby's bed.

"Nope... Nu uh. No... still no... yes you can sit there... well if you don't mind fire instead of exploding. Guess not... no...Yes you can sit on that."

Harry did not look amused sitting on a rather uncomfortable lumpy sack, apparently the only thing Dobby owned that didn't present the threat of combustion.

"So how did the mercenaries settle in?" Harry asked

"Better than I thought they only tried to kill BlackMaw once." Dobby said.

"Well that is to be expected between the Shaman wars in West Africa, the Goblin Diamond wars, and the hunt for that minor dark lord in Bangladesh I would have to say they have earned the right to be a bit skittish." Harry said.

"Have you asked the Patil girl for help?" Dobby asked.

"No I plan to do that eventually but how do you ask someone for help with a ritual to start a revolution?"

"Your the boss that's your job." Dobby said shrugged. Harry just snorted and walked out the door heading for his rooms. When he got there he found the gnome he had put the hat on standing at the door.

"HEY DIPSHIT. Do you know how long it took me to overpower his simple mind. 7 minutes. 7 MINUTES. He had already bashed me against a tree half a dozen times and stabbed me with a stick by then." The hat ranted.

"Relax I knew you would figure it out, you are THE Hogwarts Sorting Hat after all." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"You better not forget it." The hat said mollified by the groveling.

"You didn't, you know, scramble him did you." Harry asked looking down at the gnome.

"No. Not there was much to fuck with. I knew I would have to hear about you bitchin about Gnome cruelty and all that bullshit. Besides I don't want to just leave him standing in front of your quarters pissing and shitting himself all over the floor." The hat said. Harry looked at him scathingly before picking him up. As soon as he did the gnome dashed off down the hall.

"Now I may have programmed him to dry hump Dumbledores leg." The hat said.

"There we go." Harry said nodding his head as the mystery was solved. "The hat we know and love."

The hat had another word for it. "Poof."

* * *

Harry sat down at his usual seat in History of Magic at the far back so he could play with his gummy bears and make them fight to the death. The losers of course were brutally devoured. The winner was given a quick death. (You know you still do this if your bored.) He was distracted as Hermione's voice broke his commentary of the fight between the Blue Brawler and the Red Wrangler in his head. He looked up to see her questioning Binns.

"Sir I was wondering what you could tell me about Vampires." She asked sneaking a look at Harry. He had avoided her since the incident with Fleur so he decided she wasn't being nosy just curious. Binns started going on about some Dracula type bullshit. Harry started to listen for a second absentmindedly popping a gummy bear into his mouth before remembering that the fight wasn't over and scowling. The Blue Brawler had been on a streak. Annoyed at the loss of a crowd favorite (if you poll the voices in his head) Harry interrupted the man.

"I'm sorry sir did you just tell me that the Vampires gather in "covens"? Do we look like we operate like gaggles of teenage girls." Harry said

"Yes it was discovered by Derrin Deadelus around 300 years ago." The ghost answered. "He spend over a decade living in the wilds of Croatia to study them."

"Really. The wilds, and what may I ask were the vampires doing there. They drink blood. As such they usually congregate , I know this is going to surprise you, near humans. Like in towns. Your really going to tell a vampire." Harry opened his mouth and pulled his lip down to better show his elongated canines.

"Well then why don't you write a book all about it and I am sure with enough verifiable evidence we will be able to listen to your side of the story." The Professor said smiling condescendingly. Harry just smiled back and leaned over to reach into his messenger bag and started to pull something out. As he did a voice came out of the bag.

"Hey dipshit let me out."

Harry shook his head.

"Come on I'm tired of reading this damn Anal Addicts mag. Oooo she really does seem to like it there doesn't she."

The class went wide eyed and Harry ripped the Sorting Hat from his bag.

"He he. I knew that would work." The hat said.

"Now if you are quite done making the class think I am a pervert I have to show up a snooty professor." Harry said causing the class to chuckle and Binns to scowl at the snooty remark.

"Hey you can't hide it from me I was in your head." the hat turned to look around the class. "You know when I first saw the fantasy in your head I wasn't sure but now that I see her I really do think Mrs. Patil would be flexible enough for that."

Harry proceeded to bang the hat into the desk.

"Ow OW OW ow ow... OW... Head ornament abuse... OW... ok ow... STOP... I WONT DO IT AGIAN I SWEAR." Harry stopped the beating. "I will be quiet."

Harry looked at the hat flatly.

"What I want to see him get put in his place too." The hat said with what counted for a shrug.

Harry just walked up to the front of the class with a book he had pulled from his bag.

"Here is an ACTUAL book with correct facts on vampirism and our society." Harry said tossing the book at the professor. Of course it went through him as he was a ghost. "Oh so sorry I guess I will have to read it to the class since you obviously aren't built for it."

Harry quickly hit the professor with a silencing charm before standing at the podium and looking at the class.

"Alright well what do you want to know first?" Harry asked smiling lopsidedly. Of course Hermione was the only one to raise her hand.

"Where do vampires come from?" She asked.

"Well the answer is simple but complex. Vampires as you know them, vampires without magic are a human creation to try and become like Magical Vampires. They are actually a curse brought about when humans tried to turn into true vampires using blood magic. They are exactly the type of vampire you read about in books except they can die just as easy as any human and have the same lifespan. They are created when someone with the curse bites a victim and that victim lives. They are sterile and can't breed. The answer for how true vampires came about is more difficult. First you must understand what true vampires are." Harry answered looking around to make sure no one would interrupt him.

"Magical Vampires are not allergic to garlic or sunlight. Unlike human made vampires however they can still use their magic and they heal much faster than normal humans. They are faster, stronger, and have heightened senses. They are also able to control their blood lust and feed without killing." Harry said wondering if that would in anyway sway anyone.

"Now you asked how Magical vampires came to be. That is a very important question in any situation but it will help me explain how Vampire society and politics works. Over 9000 years ago a demon named Miyabi the ruler of a dying dimension was able to create a human avatar in our world. He was quite strong but nowhere near his true ability. To bound three women, the strongest he could find, to him magically and used them to channel his power through to this world. With the three women he could project himself faster without overloading his body in this world, however it changed the women. They soon found themselves stronger than before, and they needed blood to survive. Soon they had become so strong that they killed the human body of Miyabi and trapped his power from receding across the veil back into his true form. These three women were the first vampires." Harry looked around to find the whole room enraptured.

"How does that matter to the social and political background of the vampires?" Hermione asked not forgetting what Harry had said earlier.

"Well Miyabi was so powerful that those three women became immortal..."

"I thought vampires weren't immortal." A Griffyndor with an Irish accent interjected.

"We aren't. We live longer than humans but the first 3 are. They also gained the power of prophecy. They are called the 3 Seers and they watch over our whole society. They don't have any real power and they don't involve themselves often, but when they do people listen and do exactly what the 3 suggest." Harry said.

"Which of the 3 is your ancestor?" Padma asked curiously.

"I was given blood by Alucard Dracul making me his adopted son of sorts and meaning I gained my blood from Merida of the 3, queen of the northern celts and sire of houses Dracul, Wayne, and Stark." Harry answered.

"What are the vampire houses?" Neville Longbottom asked.

"Well the vampires began to gather into houses based on their ancestor and eventually it was split into 3 houses per Seer for a grand total of 12 vampires. Anyone that was born after the forming of the houses was considered of lesser blood. Unless of course it was a physical, natural birth rather than the giving of blood. These houses are the political units of the Vampire world. They make the rules and they govern and police the smaller clans of vampires that group together." Harry answered.

"You you weren't born a vampire. You can't be of a royal house." Hermione said excited at the thought of an unprecedented occurrence.

"My sire Alucard's family was killed by one of the other families. He is all that is left and so he fought to have me considered his heir. He had to threaten them by saying he would not have any other heir and they would lose the bloodline before they consented to his adoption of me. If you would look into your history a little you will find that with the signing of the Nosferatu Accords the Vampire houses agreed to help protect humans from those under the Vampiris curse, in return True Vampires were not to be hunted and the 12 houses were given Equal standing in the Ministries of Europe and North America. That means that House Dracul is considered one of your Ancient and Noble Houses just like the Malfoy's and Pottesrs." Harry chuckled. The room was completely quiet. Harry canceled the silencing charm on the professor as the ghost gaped at him. Harry started fidgeting as everyone was too caught up in the information they had just gotten to talk, or in the case of Mr. Weasley, asleep. Finally the hat broke the silence.

"I think Binns has a hard on from all the info." The hat said snidely making the entire class bust out laughing. Harry used the distraction to haul ass out of class. He stopped by his room before heading to dinner.

Harry walked in to the Great Hall and spotted Fleur and her friends Aimee and Sophie at the table. Most of the Beauxbatons girls were nice to him even if he could see they were at least afraid of what he COULD do. Harry had avoided the Hogwarts students like the plague though. Even the Ravenclaw girls couldn't seem to find him. He was a ghost. When he was around the Beauxbatons acted like body gaurds.

He had spent plenty of time with Fleur though. He seemed to notice that Aimee and Sophie would disappear near the end of their adventures and study sessions to leave him alone with Fleur. While she would blush at any insinuations made when her friends were around, when they were alone Harry felt very much the prey. It was not a feeling he was used to, though the times she kissed him he often didn't have much time to think about the sudden switch in roles. Twice more in the last few weeks she had fed on the emotions that he projected. It wasn't quite like the way Succubi fed on lust. Veela had to make direct contact, the easiest and most chaste while still being powerful was through the kisses she gave him.

Harry walked down to sit with his french friends drawing many stares. When he got to his seat Fleur noticed the Hogwarts sorting hat attached to his bum. The hats curses were muffled when Harry sat down. Fleur just raised her eyebrow at him. Harry noticed and shrugged before taking a bite of the sandwich he was making.

"He called me an Asshat. I told him I would show him an Asshat." He said in between bites. He stopped and looked over at Fleur at her beautiful laugh. He wanted to say that the few "feedings" she had done had lowered his barriers to her allure but recently he had been wondering if it wasn't his true emotions. He shook the thought away and finished dinner quietly. He even unstuck the hat and let it tell stories. Crude perverted stories but they were very entertaining especially to the less reserved French.

Dumbledore sat at the front of the room rambling on about the choosing of champions for the Tri-Wizard tournament. The headmaster had cornered Harry immediately after the attack on the DE base. He wanted to know about where Harry had been. Harry had made up a story about Fleurs magically charged blood making him go feral for a few days. The answer was true enough, the magic in her blood had kept him awake and alert for the better part of a week and had acted as a strong aphrodisiac. The old man was not satisfied with the answer but left well enough alone.

"Fleur Delacour." The girls of Beauxbatons cheered happily. Harry was happy for her. She deserved time in the spotlight. He was pretty sure she would be married soon. Veela usually were as they needed someone to feed off of and unless they didn't mind being called a slut they usually married quickly.

"Cederic Diggory." Hogwarts roared as the boy strutted towards the front. The Prophet had gone nuts over the attack. Apparently the building had been an upstanding potions making buisness. Funny how it had no potions materials, potions, or supplies but when it was attacked 25 Death Eaters, at least 9 of them well known as such, were killed. Another 17 were wounded.

"Viktor Krum." Harry really did not like the Bulgarian oaf. He used his celebrity to gain him praise and favor, or used it like a club and beat those that didn't give a shit over the head with it.

Harry started to plan out the next attack which was supposed to be next month. He looked up when someone screamed. The goblet had begun to glow white and fire shot out of the top 15 feet into the air. Blue fire began to curl around the golden cup, blocking spells from the teachers. Students began to flee to the back of the room and teachers tried to contain the wild cup. Harry felt drawn to the cup. He stood and walked towards it. No one saw him advance towards the cup amidst the chaos. As he mounted the steps, he heard Dumbledores voice far away, telling him to come back. Several teachers tried to stop him but the were thrown back as a whip of fire lashed out at them, encircling Harry and roping him in, pulling him inwards. Everyone expected him to scream, only to gasp as he let it touch him. He was curious. The blue fire burned tables, banners, even teachers. Yet it did not burn him, did not feel hot, did not scorch his flesh. Instead it felt warm and familiar, like the the arms of a lover, around him. Everyone was amazed as he held his hand out and put his open palm on the seemingly white hot cup. Harry knew it would not burn him. Somehow he knew it meant him no harm.

* * *

He looked around. Everything was gone. He was alone in the middle of a giant white field. Suddenly he saw a woman. She looked breathtaking. Long white hair and white eyes. Beautiful blue skin and pointed ears. Blue fire rolled off her curly locks and floated from her fingers. She walked towards him leaving a blue trail in her wake, almost like a comets tail.

"Who are you."the young vamp boy asked.

"I am the cup."

"Why are you freaking out. Why am I here. What is here."

"We are in a plane between your world and mine. I am a spirit locked away in the cup many years ago. It was prophesized that one would come to me with raven hair and emerald eyes. He would be a savior unto his kind. A warrior that would change the world. I would enter him into the tournament for it would be the trials that would prepare him for what he was born to do. You are that boy."

"I will be freed from my imprisonment and will help you in your trials. If you are to fail the tournament I will be re-imprisoned. If you pass you will be the one and I will be freed and returned to the world once again."

Harry was forced out of the world by the blue fire that exploded out from her.

* * *

Fire from the goblet encased him in a cocoon. It lifted him up into the air. Red light seemed to be escaping from under his eyelids. Both eyes snapped open to reveal that they were glowing red. He began to speak. But it was not only his voice. The sound as his voice but you could also hear another, a woman's voice. Never did this second voice overpower Harry's nor did Harry's ever drown the woman's voice out. Both came out in complete harmony.

"The time has come for the release of these bonds. No more will this goblet hold its prisoner. The time of the Prophecy is at hand."

The cocoon began to crack as if of sapphire instead of fire. It shattered showering fire down upon the ground in a fifty foot circular hell storm. Harry floated from the ground and doubled over. Fleur had come out of the anteroom at the sound of the noise and rushed over towards the young vampire to help. The later never made it as Harry jerked up sending a blue shock wave out blowing Dumbledore, a few nearby teachers, and the front most tables, back. The young veela however made it to Harry just as he collapsed. She grabbed him under his left arm and pulled him to her chest. Blue mist filtered out of his body and formed a tornado in front of him. Feet appeared at the bottom and soon it swirled its way up making the woman he had seen earlier. He noticed the girls and the fact that his clothes had burned off in the cocoon. He really was to tired to care though.

The woman turned, and seeing the large crowd, tossed a piece of paper at Dumbledore before taking the form of fire once more and swirling around Harry's neck. The fire died down to reveal a sapphire necklace that burned with inner fire. Dumbledore looked confused as he read the paper.

"What is it Albus" Madam Pompfrey asked

"The Champion of Magic is... Harry Potter."

Harry looked surprised as he took in all the recent information.

The room exploded with noise as everyone tried to talk at once.

* * *

Harry limped into his rooms with the help of Fleur and the Ravenclaw girls. Harry left them in the common area and disappeared upstairs. He walked back down from his room a few moments later wearing a pair of black cargo pants and putting a crimson red t-shirt on. The girls got a good view of him shirtless and resisted the urge to drool.

Harry laid down on the couch, his fingers playing with the necklace he now wore. It was a simple woven rope necklace with a sapphire woven in at the hollow of his throat. The girls carefully sat around him. Fleur sat at his head pulling it into her lap. Hermione sat at his feet. Cho sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa with the Sorting hat next to her while Padma and Su Li sat on the floor on either side of the table. Luna decided to sit on the back of the couch over Harry. No one dared to say anything. Harry decided to break the silence.

"Luna I can see up your skirt you know." He said rubbing his forehead so that his hand was covering the veiw.

"Oh no is their a Sneasel crawling up there." She said pulling her skirt up to check. Only to revel she had not underwear on.

"Holy shit she is going commando." The Sorting hat decided to announce. Hermione grabbed the girls skirt and yanked it back down.

"See that is why I was trying to be nice about it" Harry sighed.

"Why aren't you wearing underwear?" Hermione whispered loudly to the girl.

"They disappeared, I think the Nargles took them." She answered airily. Hermione was kept from further questions or ranting about imaginary creatures as Harry snorted and pulled Luna off the back of the couch so she was sitting on the couch next to his shins with her legs draped over his.

"You know I missed you guys. Nothing weird has happened without you around." He noticed Fleurs knowing look. "ok mostly nothing."

"Well if you didn't go off and get yourself a bunch of bodyguards after you assault Draco Malfoy we would have been able to talk to you." Hermione huffed.

"Arry did not assault zat leetle boy. 'E assaulted us and 'arry selflessly saved us." She said ending snootily. She ended the sentence by batting her eyes at him and mouthing My Hero.

Hermione was taken aback by the announcement.

"Then why did he disappear?" She asked.

"Well... I sort of bit Fleur here and … well she has very strong magical blood... and she is a creature of passion." He said gesturing as he searched for the right words to say what he meant.

"Arry means zat he was embarrassed by what 'appened and zat he was sexually aroused by the endorphins that run zrough my veins." Fleur finished for him.

Harry just blew the last of the air he had planned to use on the explanation out of his lungs before rubbing his eyes. The Ravenclaw girls didn't know what to say. It had been a weird enough day. Cho decided to skip the uncomfortable part and go right to the true problem.

"And now your entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament." She said.

Harry just nodded his head.

"well we will help you in any way we can." Hermione promised rubbing his shin sympathetically.

"Thanks. I know you will. What good is it having so many amazingly intelligent Ravenclaw women if you don't have them to help you out." He said smiling at them.

"Well we will let you get to sleep." Cho said standing and putting her hand on his shoulder for a second before ushering the other girls out. After they had gone Harry sat up and started to move for his room. He stopped short when he heard a voice at the door.

"And should I be jealous of your amazingly intelligent Ravenclaw women 'arry." He turned to find Fleur walking towards him, her finger twirling a bit of hair. He was about to answer when he noticed that her shirt appeared to have apparently lost a few buttons. His back hit the stone behind him as the slightly shorter girl advanced, before he could finally find his voice.

"No your just my amazingly smart, incredibly attractive... really distracting...competitio.." His voice trailed off as she began to trail kisses up his neck.

"Good I would 'ate to 'ave to keel ze competition." She said, her smile predatory. Harry didn't get to finish as she kissed him. His hands gripped her shirt at her sides as she pushed herself up against him, her hands snaking under his shirt to run trail across his chest. A few minutes later she broke the kiss and smiled up at him before dancing away from him and turning to leave. He watched her ass sway deliciously as she left the room

He slid down the wall at the bottom of the stairs and sat their trying to figure out what the hell just happened. It took him the better part of the night to finally fall asleep.

Harry was standing in the middle of his Dueling class in a dueling ring facing his Professor Dragon Langford. The man had taken a liking to Harry shortly after his arrival and took every opportunity to test the young vampires dueling, both magical and muggle. Harry had been taught swordsmanship by several different people over the years but his duels with Professor Dragon left him with no doubt that while while knowing how to fight was one thing but dueling with swords was quite another. This man was obviously a Master Swordsman, even better than he was a magical duelist. He had trained Harry more thoroughly and even took pleasure in dueling with the young vampire after classes.

Harry drew his own sword, a katana, a gift from the Japanese Oni that had immigrated to Britain only to find that it was a hell hole for all Dark Creatures. He bowed to his Professor and brought his sword up dropping into a defensive position. Dragon leapt forward slashing his sword downwards at Harry. The young vampire blocked it and sliced diagonally at Dragon's ribcage. His sword was knocked away and he had to twist to the left and step over to bring it between himself and Dragon's blade. Sparks flew as the danced in and out meeting and coming apart again and again. Dragon blocked Harry's thrust and twisted the blade bringing his own sword down it's length to try and cut off Harry's fingers. Harry slid his long knife out of it's sheath on the back of his belt and brought it back handed down on his own sword to make an X, trapping Dragon's blade.

Harry pushed Dragon off balance and jumped back away from him. He sheathed his knife and prepared to dodge. He dipped under Dragon's thrust and batted the sword away before he lunged bringing his sword dangerously close to the Professor's stomach before Dragon stopped it with his own blade. It was then that he realized his mistake. Dragon had left that hole on purpose.

Harry looked up into his opponents eyes. For a five foot six guy with a ponytail he looked pretty menacing with a sword in his hand. He rammed his shoulder into Harry, pushing him back and freeing his blade. He thrust upward towards Harry's chest hoping to skewer him on the blade. Harry twisted sideways and backwards in a amazing feat of gymnastics. The blade cut through his shirt and bit into his chest. Harry stumbled back and looked at his opponent. Dragon did not press the attack he just slid into a defensive stance.

Harry looked down at his shredded shirt and a crazy idea slid into his head. He smirked before setting off at a dead run towards his Professor. He got a few feet from Dragon and blocked the downward stroke from his opponent. He locked blades and sent them both flying backwards before going into a a backslide. He thrust his foot upward into Dragon's stomach, pushing him upwards and sending him back. Harry pushed himself up with one hand and used his momentum to carry him through the air till he landed on the Professor's chest. In mid air he had pulled his short knife and he put it to the man's throat.

"You cheated." His Professor said smiling."I could beat you in a fair fight."

"Well then there really isn't any incentive to fight fairly." Harry said standing and walking over to his sword. He slid his foot under it to flip it up into the air. He caught it and sheathed it over his shoulder in one fluid motion. He turned around and smiled at Dragon before clasping his hand and walking out the door to take a shower.

Dragaon Langford smiled. He knew he would never turn Harry into a duelist, but the young man was sure to be quite a force to be reckoned with. There wasn't much more he would be able to teach the boy.

* * *

Harry was leaning against the wall waiting for the first task to start. He tossed the little miniature Hungarian Horntail up and caught it a few times before looking over to Fleur. She looked really nervous. He knew she had something to take down her dragon. After all she had known about it before hand. She had told him about the dragons a few days ago. He had known for weeks though. When your a vampire you can smell the stench of fire and dragons from a good bit away. Harry sat down and thought about the way things had been going. Between the threat of Dragons, trying to start a revolution, and planning to fight the darkest dark lord in a century he didn't really have much time for anything else. Though Fleur seemed dead set on making his life an emotional roller coaster. Damn Erick. His lessons never taught anything past getting the girl home and shagging. All this emotion stuff was wearing on him. He didn't know if she wanted to use him for energy or what. Veela could absorb the excess magic that was expelled in times of strong emotions, through physical contact. So her actions might just be to get him worked up and feed off the whirlwind of emotions, or she might actually like him. He sighed Dragons and Dark Lords were just combatants. Women were biological warfare.

He was glad Hermione was behind him though. She had stopped clinging to him and instead insisted that she help him with his preparations for the task. He had told her his plan didn't really have any preparation she could help with so she had just looked up everything she could about dealing with Dragons and gave him the information she found. He really appreciated it. Though the other Ravenclaws helped in their own ways.

Su Li had told him about a Philippine fireflower that made the user impervious to flames, though it was very hard to find someone that sold it here in Britain, and experts argued over whether it could withstand dragon fire, since it had never been tested.

Cho had found a great deal of jinxes and curses that should hurt a dragon in some way, though none of them really substantial. Luna had suggested he find a great beaversaur and get them to fight. While the idea of a giant monster brawl sounded appealing Harry didn't know where he could find one on such short notice. Padma had shown him a ritual that would allow the user to speak with dragons, though it would require carving a rune into your tongue. She had another made you fireproof, though that one required carving the symbols on your bones and Harry wasn't really into that idea, and again it had never been tested on dragon fire.

He heard the announcer call his name and stood up to exit the room. He pulled on his trench coat and walked down the tunnel to the arena. He walked up the rocks, stopping a short distance from the dragon. He centered himself and found his magical core.

Many people consider wandless magic to be an amazing feat. Harry didn't understand why. He had discovered that it was quite simple and in fact brutally easy. The reason wizards used wands was it allowed for incantations and wand movements that could fine tune the use of magic. Indeed transfiguration would be all but impossible without the magical focus and minute details that the wand allowed for. It was like a surgical tool making precise movements. Wandless magic in turn was like hitting something with a club. It was all intent and in most cases the magic a wizard would have to expend for a larger task would be too much for most due to the fact that, unlike using a wand, wandless magic wasted so much magic in the process.

It was no surprise though that the crowd gasped as Harry raised his hands above his head, making two of the boulders behind him levitate up over his head. With an overhead throwing motion the two boulders were thrown at the dragon. The first hit it in the chest with little affect, though the second slammed into the dragons head next to its eyes. It shook his self and then turned towards its aggressor. Harry watched impassibly as it roared loudly at him, shaking the ground for several miles. After indicating its displeasure to him the dragon lowered his head and shot a stream of fire at the young man. He raised his hand straight out from his body at shoulder level, throwing his magic outwards, causing the fire to blossom against his shield. He raised his other hand and another boulder was lifted into the air. This one was lobbed over the shield and fell downwards on the dragons head, causing its snout to bounce off the ground ending the gout of flame.

Harry was already moving one rock per hand appeared to be his limit now and he would need to be fast because now the dragon was pissed. His next rock struck it in the side of the neck and another its leg causing it to hunker down closer to the ground and roar again. The third rock though hit its wing right where it met the shoulder, causing the wing to move at an impossible angle. The crowd heard a snap as its wing was dislocated and the dragon stood straight up throwing its other wing up into the air and stretching its head to the sky, shooting a pillar of fire into the clouds. Harry had been waiting for something like this. He sprinted forward quickly crouching low to reach for the egg. At the last second it began to come back down though and he was forced to backslide past the nest to grab the egg. He stood back up and began to run towards the tunnel back to safety. The dragon put its uninjured wing on a rock and used it to hop forward, sling shooting its spiked tail at the young man. He threw up his hand again but the blow was to strong, the magic only covered the sharpened tips of the spikes as the dragon batted the shield into Harry's back throwing him across the arena. Harry saw that the dragon was off balance by the tails movements though and was standing on one foot and using its wing to hold onto the boulder. He threw his hand up throwing his magic into the wing tip, causing it to slip off the rock. The dragon was now had nothing to hold it up and it fell onto its side rolling across the rock and ending up belly towards Harry, trying to stand. Harry stood once more and stepped backwards away from the dragon looking at it with awe at what he had done. He started to turn... right as the dragons tail sailed past him as it tried to right itself. Two of the spines caught him in the bicep and tore the skin from his body. He quickly turned though and dashed down the tunnel into the champions tent.

He walked past Fleurs section and saw her smirking at the blood dripping down his bicep. He just snorted and pretended to flex his muscles to play if off like he thought she was looking at them. He then noticed her burned dress and leaned over giving her a thumbs up as he caught sight of her baby blue panties with a cute little bow on the front. She tugged the burned remains of her dress further down and gave him the evil eye causing him to laugh and walk over to where Madam Pomphrey wrapped up his arm. The cut wasn't deep but the dragons magic would cause the cuts to scar when it healed in two or three hours. Harry went back outside to get his score. He was given two 9s, a 10, and a 6 putting him up front tied with Krum. He quickly disappeared to avoid the press of students waiting to mob the champions.

Harry sat in his apartments enjoying an evening libation to stave off the annoying itch of skin knitting itself back together, and calm the nerves after a fight with a dragon. He chocked on his drink as he heard a voice.

"Lord 'Arry Dracul. Are you drinking firewhiskey." Fleur asked walking through the door.

"UHHHH I can explain," He stuttered trying to come up with a good excuse before he became confused to why he gave a fuck.

"You really should drink something stronger after fighting zat dragon." She said pulling out a bottle of Vodka out from behind her back.

"I think I am in love."

"Is it real love or just my aura" She joked

"No not with you the Vodka." He said earning a light slap from the French witch.

"Fine zen when I get pissed your sleeping on zee couch" She said then laughed as he pouted."If anyone 'ad told me I would be drinking with the Vampire Lord Potter, conqueror of women, battler of dragon's, and champion of zee oppressed, I would 'ave laughed. Much less telling 'im wasn't going to be sleeping in my bed."

Harry laughed at that."Battler of dragon's yes, Champion of the oppressed only if you count having a spell bounce off me and kill a dark lord, but Conqueror of women, no that I am not. Even if I do have some pretty sweet moves."

"You 'ave never used those moves on me. Am I not worthy of zem." She said fake pouting and straightening up to give him a better view of her bust.

"No I'm just not worthy to lay them on you." He said winking before taking another shot.

"Zat is zee sweetest, sexiest, and most self deprecating zing anyone 'as ever said to me." She said blushing profusely."But you are worthy enough to 'it on me. Even if your moves probably won't work on me."

"Oh really." Harry said before sliding his hand onto her waist and bringing his face close to hers."Won't work, eh."

She just barely kept from turning pink and barely squeaked out an answer."Nope."

With that he kissed her. She was normally in control, but with the closeness of his body, the alcohol in her system, and the fact that he had looked so hot man handling a dragon she was weak and he was able to take control. Being the submissive in a situation was an alien feeling to the young Veela and she moaned into his mouth. Harry pulled back and smirked.

"Looks like it worked." He said taking a sip of his firewhiskey and moving towards his original seat on the other couch. Fleur felt her Dominant turned on Veela half surge up. She stood and tackled him onto the couch. Her lips crashed into his and she pulled back and smiled wolfishly.

"My turn." She said. He looked up into her eyes and his mouth pulled back into a predatory grin. He felt his Dominant Vampire side rear up.

"Looks like we are both Dominant's. This should be interesting." He said fire burning in his eyes. He pulled his hand down her back, his nails tore through the fabric of her shirt and left four scratches down her back. She moaned as his fingers slid over her skin, and growled when he was done.

"I'm going to get you back for that." She said smirking and crashing her lips into his.

Harry woke up at six the next morning. He looked over at Fleur laying on her stomach next to him, a beautiful smile on her face. She had scratches down her back and a bite mark on her upper thigh, along with a smattering of cuts and bruises. Blood sucking was definitely an enjoyable experience, but in certain areas it could be intensely pleasurable. He had been surprised when she had lost control of her aura at the feeling of him sucking her blood through her femoral artery.

Harry sighed and covered his eyes with his arm as he lay his head back down. If she wasn't passionate enough to be his prophesied mate then he didn't know who was. They had switched positions several times the night before, both trying to take the lead . Harry had won initially as the endorphin and magic that was pumping through her veins as he drank her blood had left her panting and holding onto the back of the couch for dear life. But as the night had wore on her Veela nature had won out as her sex had beaten his aggression.

He slid out of bed and pulled on his pants before heading downstairs. He had a horrible hangover and it would take most of the morning to get rid of. Good thing it was Sunday. He picked up a half empty bottle of Firewhiskey and took a swig. He looked around at Ground Zero. The couch was knocked over, the table broken, their clothes were in shreds all over the living room, the empty bottle of vodka had ended up smashed all over the wall, he saw a few stains on the furniture that hadn't been their the day before, heck none of them were there previous to last Harry knew was Winky was not going to be happ_y._

He stepped into the shower and started to rinse off. He looked over his body, even with his quickened healing he had several cuts and bruises in various places across his body. He heard the door open and turned just in time to be shoved into the wall. Standing against him, staring up at him like a cat, was Fleur. The kick of vampiric hormones in his body overpowered the hang over. Harry decided it was going to be a long day. Though he absentmindedly noticed that while she seemed easier to dominate this morning due to her being "full" and her Veela nature "sluggish" from all the energy she had absorbed, made obvious by the fact that she was pushed up against the glass door of the shower as he took her from behind. Not to mention the fact that her blood had only replenished him. He filled away that little tidbit as his attention was suddenly focused on the nails digging into his neck as she reached back over her shoulders to feel him. Maybe Veela weren't good in the long run, but they sure as hell made their runs worth it.

* * *

Ha finally done with that chapter. I like it. I like the hat especially. I am really proud of the Hat. now 10 points to whoever can guess where Dragon Langford came from. Now you are all going to REVIEW. Do it. DO IT. Use the Review Luke. Look into your heart. And review. And try to use something more than just "I like It" Thank God you like it if you have read this long and hate it then your either trying to find things to flame (which would give you something to review anyway" or you need to find something constructive to do. Oh and your crazy cause this is gold. Well... maybe bronze... ok Pewter but it is still pretty to look at.


	6. Student and Soldier

Harry sat down at the Ravenclaw table on Monday only to realize everyone was staring at him again. He figured it was his manhandling of a giant rampaging Dragon. He realized he was wrong as he read the copy of the Daily Prophet that Cho slid across the table to him. Harry's eyebrows rose dramatically as he began to read the front page. It had everything from his insanely powerful fight against a dragon and the biting of an "unnamed " student, claiming that he was in fact a dangerous dark creature. Everyone was surprised when he began to do a little victory dance. He stood up on the bench and got everyone's attention.

"First off for those that don't know, the Daily Prophet has recently declared me the dangerous Vampire that stalks this castle. Now first off, I would like to thank the good people of the Daily Prophet, I didn't think my performance was really top-notch material but they saw past my faults. I would like to thank my friends, especially the really hot Veela that I am currently banging. Without their support I wouldn't have ever been bestowed this prestigious award. I have always wanted people to considered a top-notch vampire like my role model Dracula ever since I was little." He started to tear up. "I just... this is such an honor. I never thought I would have my own castle to haunt... you guys really helped me out and I thank you. I love you all, I really do. I love you guys so much right now" He sniffed loudly causing everyone's mouths to drop open.

He dropped down onto the bench and looked at his friends dumbfounded looks.

"What? Oh come on I have been calling myself the crazed vampire of Hogwarts since I showed up. You really think this shit bothers me." Harry said.

"Your having sex with her." Aimee said looking between Harry and Fleur. Said Veela just punched him in the arm.

"It happened once Aimee." Fleur said giving Harry a dirty look as her face turned red. Harry just shrugged.

"So are we going to have to bow to you now oh great vampire lord Harry." Sophie asked laughing at her friends red face.

"No I respect the peons. Without them I wouldn't have been able to get as far as I did." Harry said shrugging as he spread marmalade on some toast. Sophie just snorted.

The whole table laughed. Harry didn't notice The look on Fleur's nor did he see her leave the table. He left the table not to long afterwards heading to his rooms to get his supplies for potions. He was quickly pinned to the wall as his portrait door closed. He was surprised to find an angry Fleur pinning him to the walls with claw like hands.

"YOU INSOLENT BASTARD." she yelled her voice growing high-pitched. "I chose to use you for power and you brag to the entire school."

Harry couldn't really fault that he had brought it to their attention but didn't really think it had seemed boastful. He saw her as a Veela as he saw himself as a vampire, or their friends as humans. Apparently she was still caught up in the stigma of being a Veela. She didn't let him voice his thoughts though as her claws dug into his shoulders.

"I will not be a plaything nor your bedwarmer." She said letting go of him and walking towards the door.

"I never saw you as such. I was hoping to ask you out on a date as my girlfriend, like normal teenagers, but I see that you are too caught up in trying to be human to realize that. I don't care what you are but rather that I am comfortable with you, and you don't fear me for what I am. If you think that I give a flying fuck what runs through your veins your just as bad as those that judge you for it." He said giving the password to close and lock the portrait door. The last thing he saw before it closed was her shocked face

Needless to say Harry didn't make it to Potions, or any other classes that day. In fact he wasn't seen in Hogwarts for a full week.

Harry sat on the back of his Harley on the top of a hill overlooking a large field. Dobby had gotten some solid intel that a group of roughly 20 Hitwizards under the employ of Lucious Malfoy, were flying into England on brooms. Their route would take them over this field.

Behind Harry sat his Godfather Sirius Black on a motorcycle of his own. The man had broken out of prison after seeing the article about Harry returning from the dead and found his way to a group of Werewolves that could lead him to the HDC. This was to be his first mission since he had spent the last several weeks recovering in Alucards clinic.

Not far behind Sirius, Eric sat in the back of an open top Humvee smoking a cigarette as he checked and rechecked his Heavy Machine gun. He was worried about Harry. This raid was not deathly necessary, nor was it important enough for the young Vampire to come out himself. Eric knew Harry had gone to Hogwarts to learn about the application of magic and how wizards fought, but the werewolf had hoped that the young boy might get to spend time being a kid. Ever since he had turned he had been taking on the role of an adult. It had started with him helping around the clinic and the HDC. Then when the financial burden had increased as their reputation did the vampire had taken any job he could find. Not to mention working 40 hours a week at the Pub on top of all that. Eric had been overjoyed to hear Dobby report that Harry had been flirting with a girl, and a Veela at that. Someone that was like him. Then all of the sudden Harry is skipping school and leading raids instead. Eric was under no illusions as to what Harry's role would be in this war, but it was not time for him to take full responsibility. His thoughts were interrupted as Harry signaled the go.

Harry rode his motorcycle down the steep embankment below him followed by Sirius and 5 other motorcycles. In the middle of the formation was 3 open top humvees. Eric stood in the first one with his beast of a machine gun. The second had 4 assault rifle wielding mercenaries. A young fire elementalist named they called Wraith lay in the back of the third, her feet braced against the frame of the humvee above her. In her hands was a .50 caliber sniper rifle, similarly braced on the frame of the humvee.

Wraith quickly lined up her shot and fired. The lead Wizard caught the bullet in the chest center mass. The force of the shot tore him from his broom and he dropped like a rock. The convoy cut 45 degrees to the left to drive in front of the Wizards. As soon as they were lined up Eric let loose filling the air with bullets. Harry watched calmly as the wizards activated wards attached to the foci stones on the brooms of the riders on the wings and the one in the center. The wards were small personal wards and would hold up for quite some time.

Harry cursed but they had expected this. The Hitwizards had fought against guns before all across the world. He hoped the Death Eaters didn't think to take a page from their book. Harry dropped back even with the last car and nodded to Wraith. She dropped the clip out of her gun and selected another from her vest. The advantage of the large bullet was the ability to carve runes into it. The bullets she loaded next had a few runes specifically for this situation. The second was the rifles ability to create enough force pierce the shields erected by the runes.

Suddenly the Foci stone on the far left flank failed as Wraiths round caused the magic inside to explode. The rider screamed as the magic expelled by the stone was concentrated enough to burn his back. If that didn't kill him then his damaged broom falling out of the sky and plowing into the ground at 100 miles an hour certainly did the trick.

Eric roared a challenge as he began firing once again, his tracers lighting up the sky around the riders. His machine gun cut a swath through the flyers before they could regroup and fall into the much smaller ward. Six of the remaining 19 Hitwizards were caught in the hail of bullets and crashed to the ground. Wraith fired again but this time the wizards were making aerial maneuvers to make themselves harder to hit. Harry signaled again and the riders all activated the magic in their bikes causing them to take off of the ground and rise up to the same level as the wizards. All 7 of them pulled a disk shaped like two freebees attached bottom to bottom, made of brass.

Across the disks were several runes. Brass is a horrible medium for runes, it can hold a great deal more power than other metals but the magic can cause the metal to warp, disfiguring the runes and best case they malfunctioned, worse case those runes caused a magical backlash. Their ability to hold raw magic was exactly the reason Harry had used it.

The first two riders tossed their disks into the wards surrounding the flyers. When they connected with the wards a huge burst of magic flared where they hit bathing the shield in an sky blue glow. The wizards began to cast spells at the bikers but at the speeds they were traveling aiming was hard. The second pair of riders tossed their disks with similar results, then Sirius and his partner Nymphadora Tonks did as well.

With only Harry still holding his disk the 6 motorcycles descended to the ground once more. Harry waited until they touched down before tossing his own disk. It burst against the shield but this time the blue light was mixed with a yellow as the shields dispersed in a similar flare of light. Harry dropped from the sky much faster than his companions as the HDC fighters began pouring it on sending a hail of bullets that ripped through the remaining flyers. A few broke formation and split apart to avoid being caught bunched up but every time one made a run for it the sound of Wraiths sniper cracked through the night air leaving a fist sized hole in the runners chest.

The convoy rumbled to a halt as the last wizard plowed into the ground. Harry looked on without emotion. He signaled the rest of the fighters on, leaving Sirius and Eric to wonder what was wrong with the boy, before riding off himself.

Harry sat on his bike in Glasgow thoughts running wild through his head. Most of them involved his different plans, what he still needed to do, stuff like that. They were only of minor importance at the moment. At the forefront of his mind was the girl that had been making his stay at Hogwarts enjoyable. He wasn't going to lie and say she was the only reason he still went to class, the magically binding contract to be in the Tournament the chief reason, and the prophecy combined with the thing with the Goblet of Fire was another reason. However with things seeming to be rather slow on the other two fronts Harry really had begun to enjoy his time with her. He certainly would have liked to try a relationship before he got involved with the whole leading a war thing. Not to mention he had begun ot assume that she was the Mate of Passion described in the prophecy. He decided that he wasn't going to bother with it though, if he was to end up with someone then he was sure that it would happen.

Harry had been shopping in Muggle Glasgow and had decided to get some nice clothes, even with his different ventures draining the Potter Vault at an alarming rate he decided it was worth it. He was currently wearing a tight fitting black vest over a white button up and a black tie. To top it all of he decided a nice fedora. He was about ready to return to the HDC when he saw a young girl run by. He noticed several men following her. They wore trench coats and Harry saw several guns and crosses hidden in the folds of their outfits.

"Monster hunters." He hissed. Muggles sanctioned and trained by the Church to kill the unnatural creatures of their earth. Harry grabbed his motorcycle and took off along a shortcut. He pulled in front of the girl as she came down a staircase into a small deserted courtyard. She looked up at him and he flashed his fangs to show her he was on her side.

"There she is." came a voice. She turned to see the hunters coming towards her and hid behind Harry and his bike.

"That girl is an abomination to the church and god. Please step away from her so we may dispose of her." one of the two men said pulling his jacket aside to show a side arm. His partner mirrored his actions.

"Oh I think not. What are two grown men picking on a young girl like this." Harry said turning to look at her.

"She is a vampire." The obviously dumber of the two said

"Really? Blood suckers allergic to sun, silver and crosses hurt them." He asked

"No sun does not hurt them. That is just a legend." The first said

"That's right and silver and crosses doesn't hurt us either." Harry said. Their eyes grew wide at this and they went for their guns. Harry was faster though pulling his glock from its holster at the small of his back, hitting the one on the right in the chest before his hand even touched steel. The second one had pulled his gun and fired in haste hitting a wall to Harry's left, missing by a good margin. Harry however waited until he was aimed dead center, his bullet catching the man in the chest, knocing him from his feet. He struggled into a seated position but Harry, having walked over, kicked the gun from his hand . Harry impassively watched as the man threw a bottle of Holy Water into his face, relishing the shocked look on his face as it did nothing. Harry stepped back and fired three shots into the mans chest, splattering the wall behind him with blood, before turning and walking back to his bike.

The young girl shouted a warning as she saw the second man struggle back up onto one knee but Harry held his gun out the side and fired a shot straight into the center of the mans forehead without even turning to aim or breaking stride. Harry patted the girls head and got on his bike. She looked at him guardedly..

"Are you Ok. He asked. She just nodded. All of the sudden he heard voices from down the alleyway.

"They went this way."

"Shit. Get on." Harry said pulling her onto the bike and taking off.

* * *

Harry sat in a HDC in Manchester. Alucard had jumped when Harry had sent him a message. After some probing the two had found that she was Valissa Mietitore. The hunters were after her to get to her father, the head of her clan. Her four guards had been dispatched when she was on her way to somewhere or other. It appeared the hunters would attack the clan compound later that night.

"We can't help. Our first choice would be to guard them. The problem with that is we only have two hours to get there giving us no time to get them out. The other choice would be to hit at the same time. For the first we have no time. For the second. Not enough troops. It would take 6 hours to get the nearby forces assembled and geared up. It would take a day or two to get enough men to actually do this." Alucard said twirling the last of the scotch in his glass and downing it.

"There is option three. Don't worry Valissa I will save them." The girl came out meekly at being found listening. "Don't worry I know your scared because your family is in danger."

"Harry what is option three. I can see no other ways so I am intrigued." Alucard said sitting back and looking at his protege hoping that the answer wasn't as moronic as he suspected it was going to be.

"I hit it alone. I secure the family and hold out until you can get there with reinforcements. Whether it be an hour or a week. I can hold." Harry declared.

"This is suicide there is no way I can let you go through with this." Alucard shouted.

"No I will and I will succeed. I promise to save them and I don't go back on my promises. You said you can have them ready in six hours right. You have five make it happen" Harry said leaving no discussion as he left the room.

"Eric is going to kill me for letting you do this." Alucard said. Harry stuck his head back in the door.

"Yeah but imagine what he is going to do to me." He said laughing humorlessly.

* * *

Harry sat in the armory. He wore all black. Cargo pants, combat boots, combat jacket, the works. Even a black sleeveless shirt to cover his Kevlar armor. He strapped a boot knife in his right boot and a combat knife on his chest. He had his Glock at the small of his back on his right side and his throwing knives on his left thigh. He slipped several Glock magazines into their places along his belt and a couple of shotgun shells into the loops on his jacket on the right side opposite the combat knife. He opened his Lupara shotgun to make sure both barrels were loaded and holstered it on his right thigh with the handle facing outwards and the top of the gun against his leg. His katana was strapped to his back with the handle over his right shoulder. He grabbed his M8 carbine and some extra clips putting them into the pockets of his jacket. To finish it up he slid a skull mask over his face (Think the Punisher symbol in mask form) and got on his bike to take off towards the Meititore complex.

* * *

The hunters guarding the broken down gate were easy. It helped that they were facing the house rather than the road Harry was walking along. He crept up on them reaching up to break the first ones neck. The second one heard the noise and turned only to see Harry's hand as it covered his face and pushed him back into the gatepost. Harry's other hand reached up to the combat knife and slashing the guards throat in one movement. He let the man drop, his gasping for air creating a wet gurgling noise in the quiet of the night.

Harry walked along the short road up the hill to the Manor building and saw the hunters vehicles parked out front guarded by two more men. Harry slid out three throwing knives and threw them in quick sucession. The first one didn't cut to deeply into the mans back due too his vest but caused the man to stumble forwards into the side of a truck with a cry. He rolled to the side along the truck to find his attacker only to receive a second knife just above his vest, and just below the hollow of his neck. The third however sank into the radio on his shoulder. He sank down the side of the truck and began coughing up blood as he called for help. Harry ducked behind the truck running low so that the other guard couldn't see him. The man ran around the other end of the truck and over to his friend. The dying man sputtered uselessly as his buddy checked on him. When he found it useless to try and save him the man stood up with his back to the truck looking out for Harry. A rope came down and wrapped around his throat from behind, yanking him off his feet and up against the side of the truck. Harry pulled hard on the rope as the mans feet flailed against the side of the truck as his air slowly ran out. Finally with one last jerk his feet stilled and Harry dropped him back to the ground. Flashes of light and yells indicated to Harry that the fight inside was not over. He took a minute to set up a present for the hunters.

He slid inside bringing his M8 to bear noticing that the entryway was filled with corpses, both Vampire and hunter alike. The front stairs were destroyed and Harry decided not to jump because he didn't know what could lie in wait. Instead he slid down a side hallway. He leaned down and checked a dead hunter just inside the door the hall. The man was bleeding to death. He had a slash across his stomach but he was to far gone to scream anymore. Harry picked up his radio and put a round in the man's head. The radio was damaged but Harry turned it on and listened in.

"ssssss... faml... Vam... west wing... top... de... fo...an... running..." The radio died and Harry dropped it. He headed deeper into the house looking for a way to the second floor. Along the way he ran into a group of 4 Vampires hiding behind a barricade while hunters fired uselessly over their heads. Harry was kept from having to intervene as the vampires leapt over the barricade during a lull and raced down the hall. They made it to the hunters just as the men finished reloading, the first shotgun round blew apart the first vampires head. The last three fell upon the 6 hunters in a frenzy, their gladius cutting through the men and streaking the walls with their blood. Harry was surprised to see 5 hunters come around the corner between Harry and the remaining vampires.

One of the Vampires had been facing towards Harry and turned into a blood red mist as the shots shredded his friends. He reformed in the air above the men using the ceiling to propel himself straight into one of them, his gladius stabbing into the mans stomach. As the men turned to kill the vampire Harry started firing, gunning down the two on the right before they could react. His second three round burst caught the one on the left in the chest causing him to stumble backwards and fall over a side table. The fourth was beheaded by a backhanded swing from the Meititore guard as he jumped to his feet. He turned to discern the cause of the other Hunters deaths, his eyes falling on Harry, his eyes turned red with blood lust. He nodded at the man and took off down the hallway while Harry turned down the side hall that the Hunters had come from.

He was able to find a servants stairs in a large kitchen, only to fire up into the two hunters descending the stairs. A hunter heard the shots and shouldered his way through the doors to Harry's right while he was reloading, promoting Harry to pull his shotgun from his thigh and fire both barrels point blank into the mans chest splattering it all across the door that had swung shut behind him. A short reload later he ran up the stairs and peeked around the corner.

The hunters had pulled some furniture onto the balcony along the second floor of the front room, and made a bunker that allowed them to fire on the vampires that were trying to get to the west side of the manor. They had several vampires pinned in the hallway across from them, at their feet a reminder not to step out, in the form of a dozen dead vampires. The Hunters unprotected backs were to Harry though and he leaned around the corner and shot the hunter closest to him. The noise alerted the rest of the hunters to his presence and he spent the next several minutes trading gunfire with them. Harry reached into his pocket to find only one clip left. He cursed and loaded it into his gun.

The young vampire went over his options for a second before a wicked idea popped into his head. He crept down the stairs and grabbed the propane tank out from under the grill and after trying several drawers found a few fire starter sticks, he tossed the birthday candle he had originally found and hauled the tank up the stairs. Harry pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around the propane tank, leaning out every few seconds to remind the men that he was alive and keep their heads down. He slid the fire starters under his jacket and pulled a zippo out of his pocket, lighting them. He hefted the tank around the corner and dived out from cover landing on his back with his shotgun in hand. Harry felt something hit his vest and pulled the trigger. The Hunters had a second to look surprised before the shot burst the tank, blowing the man nearest it over the railing and down into the first floor of the entry hallway.

Harry watched as several vampires stalked out from the hallway and made their way up towards the west side. One of them rushed over to Harry's side to help the young man up. Harry grabbed the offered hand and put his other hand down to feel warm blood trickling down from his shoulder. The first two rounds had impacted on his vest but the third had found its way through. He stood with the vampires help and waved off his concern motioning for him to go on. The vampire nodded and followed his brethren down the hall towards the west wing.

Harry checked his rifle to find it empty and discarded the useless weapon. He ran down the hallway towards where the Hunters and vampires last battle was playing out. He ran past several rooms and halls passing several battles. Vampires slashing and stabbing wildly splashing the walls with the blood of their enemies, and Hunters firing round after round into the horde of bloodthirsty dark creatures. Harry reached the room he had been looking for just as several vampires made to rush down the hall, only to get torn apart by a wall of bullets.

Harry looked out at the hunters guarding the hall. He put his hand out even with his waist palm down, and raised it to shoulder level, levitating several timbers sharp timbers laying about the hallway. He flicked his wrist towards the hunters sending the projectiles rocketing down the hall, impaling several hunters. He looked out at the hall opposite him to find a vampire smiling at the display of magic. He quickly pulled a dagger across his palm and dipped his finger into the blood pooling in his palm, before drawing a small symbol on the back of his hand. He stepped out and threw his hand out towards the hunter. The Hunters were thrown back their chests caving in from the initial hit and killing them before their dead bodies were embedded in the walls behind them. Harry watched with rapt attention at the vampires key form power, blood magic. It was a complex art to learn and use, hence why most vampires fought with blades and fists, but it was far more powerful than human magic though a bit tiring he had heard. The two vampires ran down the hall, but just before they reached the door a bunch more hunters showed up behind them.

"Check on the family. I will deal with this scum." The man yelled. Harry nodded and ran into the room closing he door behind him.

He looked around and found the room empty. He heard a noise from the next room and crept towards the door, pulling his glock from its holster. He stepped into the room to find a dozen vampire hunters standing over the kneeling forms of 3 vampires. Harry threw his hand out blowing the two near the windows out of them to plummet the 4 stories to their death. With his other hand he unloaded his Glock as quickly as he could. Within a matter of a few seconds 9 people dropped from 17 bullets. The last two turned and began to fire their shotguns. Harry had expected this and threw up his hand, stopping the shot in the air in front of him before letting them drop.

When they had expended their ammo they reached for side arms, but Harry didn't let them clear leather. He leapt forward pulling his boot top knife and banishing it with a flick of his wrist, into the skull of the first one before pulling his sword and leaping forwards, forcing his katana through the mans heart with his momentum. The last man in the room however turned to reveal the mask of a Death Eater. Harry felt himself thrown back as a bludgeoning hex struck him in the chest. HE crashed into the book case built into the wall and slid down amongst a rain of books. He rolled to the side just in time to avoid an AK that blew a hole the size of a Pilates ball. Harry threw up a shield causing a cutting hex, followed by a drilling hex to splash across the golden wall of magic between them. Harry quickly closed the hand he had put out to create the shield, causing it to break like glass, before flicking his fingers back outwards at the Death Eater. The "glass" shards of magic flew out embedding themsleves into Harry's enemy and knocking him to the ground.

.He rushed forwards and stomped on the mans wand before he could recover, as the shards hadn't cut very deep. Harry leaned down and tore into the mans windpipe almost moaning as the blood gushed over his tongue. Harry finished his meal and stood up to look at the family of vampires. An aristocratic looking man of about 10 with blond hair and blue eyes was crouched next to his family holding them in his arms. . His wife looked surprisingly like Wraith only older and paler. She was 35, 36 at the most. She held a boy that looked about the same age as Harry. He looked exactly like his father but a little shorter and broader.

"Your daughter. She is safe." Harry said.

"Where is she. Is she OK. They said they had her. Can..." The man began.

"She is fine. She asked me to come help you." Harry said walking to the nearby window. He suddenly saw hunters start pouring out of the front door in a rush to get to their rides when Harry detonated the bombs he had left on the cars. All of the vehicles were sent sky high in a giant fire ball. The men stopped and stared at the spectacle before they remembered why they were running and began to weave through the burning hulks of their former vehicles. They didn't get far as Harry saw the unmistakable bulk of Eric rise from the grass and roar the order to fire causing 20 shapes to materialize around him in the shadows flashes of light flickering amongst their ranks amid the sound of gunfire. The hunters dove to the ground finding whatever cover they could. Their numbers couldn't have been higher than the 30's.

"Who are you." The man's wife asked.

"Me. I'm the Grim Reaper." He said stepping off the balcony.

Harry dropped 4 stories before landing straight and tall on the ground below amongst the hiding Hunters. His sword flashed through the air as he danced among the flames. Men fell before his blade, their blood spattering ever inch of him and blood pooled at his feet. It wasn't long before all the Hunters were dead, cut down amid a storm of gunfire and a whirlwind of blades. Harry looked out blood soaked ground and the burning wreckage, as his troops walked up and surrounded him looking for survivors. The two they found were executed quickly with a gunshot to the head. They turned to their leader looking for guidance.

Harry stepped up on the burning carcass of a hummer and raised his sword in the air. He roared into the night forcing all that bloodlust and adrenaline into the sky. His troops, Werewolves, squibs, and a goblin, yelled with him. They roared and howled, screamed and yelled to show their enemies that they were strong. The world thought they were just half breeds and monsters. If they wanted monsters. Then they would give the ministry monsters. Vampires from throughout the house stood on the front steps, in the doorway, and in windows, their leader standing with his family on the balcony. They stared at this force of nature. They had been saved by one man. It seemed inconceivable, but as they stared at this man they saw not a vampire. They saw a god of war surrounded by his warriors straight from hell. He looked the part, splattered with blood and gore. The fire from the burning vehicles glinting off his mask.

Harry spent the next day with Armand Metitore the head of the Metitore and Lissa's father. They had hammered out an alliance between the two as well as talked about how Harry could unite the vampires. It would take some work though and Armand had promised that by the end of the school year Harry would be able to meet the 11 families. The shit eating grin on Harry's face could only be wiped off by having to return to Hogwarts.

As soon as he had walked out of his rooms Dumbledore had appeared as if hiding behind a suit of armor down the hall for this exact moment. After a rather long talk in the mans office, and quite a bit of eye twinkling Harry was allowed to go to dinner. Rather than eat in the Great Hall Harry decided to let Fleur have the friends for a couple more days.

Harry walked down to see Dobby, stopping in the kitchens to grab a sandwich. When he walked into the office he found the House elf asleep with his head on the desk. Harry took another bite of his roast beef and wandered over to lean down near his friend to hear what he was muttering.

"Mmmmm... warm... smssh... putting it in...Tight... pink... with the toes..."Harry covered his mouth trying not to laugh. Finally he decided he had enough control to listen further. "mmmm... feels so good around me... fuzzy... knit..."

Harry's face fell as he realized what the elf was talking about. Ever since his release the elf had become enamored with socks. Harry knew he tried to play it off but the elf loved socks. It was his guilty pleasure. Harry had an idea though.

"WITH TOE JAM." Harry yelled right next to the elf's ear causing him to jump up screaming.

Dobby finally got his bearings to find Harry rolling around on the floor laughing. It didn't take long for a food fight to start with the different fruits and veggies lying around the larder. 20 minutes later they took their seats, covered in bits of plant.

"Why are you here?" Dobby asked. "Its not that I don't like you waking me up obnoxiously from a warm nap while I dreamed about socks but I don't have any shipments due anytime soon."

"What I can't come eat dinner with my favorite buddy." Harry said guiltily, feeling bad about waking him up.

"Trouble with the Veela." Dobby asked raising his eyebrows and looking at Harry knowingly.

"Yeah." Harry sighed. "She seems to think that she has to be human. I wasn't bragging cause she was a Veela. I was bragging that she was hot."

Dobby nodded and sagely gave the advice every man needs.

"Women are crazy." Harry just nodded in consent.

"I guess I could apologize." Harry said as Dobby looked at him like he was stupid.

Harry sighed and stood up to exit the larder flipping his laughing friend the bird. He traveled to the Great Hall muttering to himself as he thought about what he was going to say to Fleur. However all his thoughts were lost as he opened the door to find said Veela laughing at a joke that his housemate Roger Davies had told, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder. Harry turned and began to walk back to his room.

Ever since his night with Fleur he had felt his magical core increase from the blood he had taken from her. At first he hadn't noticed it because he was still recovering from the fight with the dragon, but over the last few days he had been feeling constantly hot. Now he felt as if his skin was too tight. It compressed him inside of himself. He didn't notice but the magic was leaking out and distorting the air around him. He slammed his door open and dropped do the floor grabbing his head as the magic flared around him. The room began to heat up as bolts of electricity shot from his body leaving scorch marks around the room. The furniture was shoved into the wall the wood of a few. Almost as soon as it had come the backlash ended.

Harry sat crouched in the doorway, panting for breath at the expulsion of the excess magic. He stood up shakily and pulled out his wand to fix the furniture, the scorch marks on the walls and floor already fixing themselves. He was surprised by a sound behind him.

Harry turned to find Su Li standing in his doorway. He blushed before ushering her in, glad she hadn't walked in any sooner. He quickly made tea and sat down across from her in one of the mismatched set of chairs. They then proceeded to stare at each other. Su Li, because she didn't talk much, and Harry because he was wondering what she wanted.

"Fleur." The Asian witch finally said. Harry had seen how she interacted with her friends and decided that was about as much as he was going to get.

"Yeah... I guess I messed up." He answered hanging his head.

"Stupid." Su Li replied. Harry looked up confused.

"I know its not like I did it on purpose." He replied.

"No her. Stupid." Su Li said. Harry just looked at her confused.

"Roger no good." She clarified.

"Harry good. Stupid... but good." She said nodding happily. Harry smiled. He didn't know why but he felt better. He knew he wasn't without fault but it was nice to know someone in the castle actually cared. Well Dobby cared but the tough love approach wasn't always comforting. Harry and the girl eventually struck up a conversation. It took the use of the Hogwarts Sorting Hat to speak for her, and even then Harry sensed that not everything he said was purely Su Li, but it was nice.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office looking at a map of Hogwarts. The Marauders weren't the only ones that thought to make a map of Hogwarts. This one didn't have the occupants though, rather it portrayed magic use. Dumbledore was currently looking at the cherry red color of Harry Potter's rooms. The headmaster had been weary of the boys absence, afraid he would have to skirt the rules in order to keep the boy where he could observe him, but the boys story seemed to be true. Dumbledore couldn't think of anything rather than Magical overload that would cause Hogwarts to react like this.

Fleur walked back to her quarters in the Beauxbatons carriage. Her mind was occupied with a single thing, Harry Potter. She had been pissed at him when he had bragged about taking advantage of her sexual nature. However the more she thought about it the more the boy seemed truthful when he said he honestly didn't care. She knew he was right about her wanting to be human. She had always known the way her life was going to be because of what she was, and always wished she could be more like her friends. However Harry had been comfortable with her BECAUSE she was a Veela. He had not minded when she fed off him, and had never chosen to be with her because of her powers. He had even said he intended to ask her out after their night together, when he could have easily used her moment of weakness against her. She had been so "hungry" after watching him fight that dragon and she had jumped him the first chance she got. In the back of her mind she knew that she had reacted the way she did to him partially because she felt like a slut because of her Veela nature.

Her friends had even told her she had been a moron for attacking him the way she did. She had been forced to the fringe of her own group. They didn't leave her out but they made it known that she had best at least talk things out with their resident vampire. She agreed to at least talk to him, though he hadn't shown up that day, or the next. By Wednesday she was beginning to feel lonely without him. She didn't realize how much it had meant to her to be the focus of someones attention. Whenever she had been she had detested the feeling, but Harry had made it special. The part of her that was human couldn't help but blush when she thought about it.

She had been pulled out of her depression during dinner when one of the older Ravenclaws, a Roger Davies, had taken notice of her emotional state and had talked to her. His jokes hadn't been that funny but she had laughed anyway, just happy that she was being noticed by someone again. She had just laughed at another lame joke when the whole castle began to heat up at an insane rate and a loud noise, like the crack of a super sized apparition made everyone in the hall jump with fright.

Harry walked down to the Greenhouses the next day smiling. Su Li had invited him to come hang out with her and a few man eating bloodthirsty carnivorous plants. Whats not to be happy about. He opened the door of the greenhouse to find Su Li and a young Gryffindor boy he recognized from the girls teasing jokes as Neville Longbottom. However the three boys standing between him and his friend were not people he usually even recognized as his peers. He quickly realized they were not there with friendly intentions either.

"Look Longbottom has gotten himself some Ravenclaw pussy." The Ron Weasley joked causing the other two to laugh.

"She is pretty good looking too. We don't have to many Asian women to enjoy." Dean Thomas leered.

"Come on Longbottom share." Seamus said stepping forward, the joking air gone.

Harry watched as the Longbottom boy fumbled in his pocket for his wand but was caught by a stinging hex, causing him to drop it. Su Li was hit with an expelliarmus by Dean. Neville grabbed Su Li and jerked her behind him before knocking over a table of Brazilian Exploding Pods. Harry watched as the football shaped pods burst open on the floor, splashing noxious slime on Dean. The boy began to scream as it soaked into his skin and into his bloodstream, actually causing his own to feel like it was burning him. Neville went for a table of Snake Ferns when Seamus tackled him and began to punch him. Ron walked past him and grabbed Su Li by her braid, pulling her to her feet. He kissed her roughly only to jerk back as she bit his lip.

"Why do you waste your time with this squib." Ron said his tongue flicking out across the new wound on his lip.

"Because unlike you Gryffindors I find intelligence attractive and not your ego's." She said stunning Harry as that one sentence contained more words than he had probably ever heard from her all together.

Ron apparently didn't appreciate it as much as the vampire as he punched her in the mouth. Neville saw this and roared in anger throwing Seamus off of him and lunging for Ron who simply hit him with a bludeoning hex. Harry had concealed himself behind a small tree in the greenhouse and pulled his boot top knife, sliding it over next to the curled up form of the Longbottom Heir.

"That fucking HURT." Seamus yelled kicking Neville in the stomach.

Neville rolled onto his other side to protect his face when he felt his hand hit something. He grabbed it hoping it was his wand. He felt warmth radiate through his body and his bruised ribs no longer bothered him. He rolled onto his back, catching a second kick with his hand and pulling Seamus's leg out from under him. The Irish wizard fell back catching his head against a table behind him and blacking out.

Neville stood up and advanced on Ron Weasley a knife in hand. Weasley began to panic and sent another bludgeoning hex only to watch as Neville shrugged it off like it was nothing. He let go of Su Li and backed up into a tree behind him firing another spell with the same results. He closed his eyes and the next thing he felt was pain as he was stabbed. However it wasn't from the front like he expected. His entire back side felt like it was being stabbed. He opened his eyes to find Nevilles knife stuck in the tree barely an inch from his face.

"I don't need a knife to hurt you." Neville sneered. "You should watch out the plants in this greenhouse are dangerous. Wouldn't want to run into an Argentinian Porcupine Tree."

Harry watched in amusement as Neville turned to check on Su Li, leaving Gryffindor attached to said Argentinian Porcupine Tree.

"Well Weasel you should probably look into your history a little closer. The Longbottom's lean towards battle magic, not household charms. It is a side affect of being related to Godric Gryffindor. I'm sure he would disapprove of his heir using his brand of magic against a fellow Gryffindor, but he would make an exception for this case." Harry said stepping out from his hiding place.

"Really?" Neville asked in awe of what he had done.

"Yep you just needed a push. Now I would like this back." Harry said pulling the knife from the tree causing it to embed the spines deeper in Ron's back making him squeal like a pig. Harry grabbed him and pulled him off of the tree, tearing most of the spines out of his skin roughly before letting the screaming boy drop to the ground with several dozen spines still sticking out of his skin.

"Fuck me I think he pissed himself." Harry laughed before he and his friends left the green house.

Harry was sitting in his common area with his new male friend Neville. The boy had taken to his battle magic quickly, learning everything Harry knew and even asking his grandmother from books from their library on it. Along the way Harry had gotten to know him, just glad he had a friend that was a guy. The two guys were playing a game of exploding snap which was interrupted when the portrait hole opened up to reveal Su Li in a long golden dress. Neville was speechless and Harry had to snicker a little before he decided to smack the boy in the back of the head to get a reaction out of him. Su Li had giggled at the scuffle that ensued before snapping her fingers, causing Neville to break it off and run over to follow her out the door.

"Whipped." Harry snorted before he heard a voice behind him on the stairs.

"Beautiful women have that affect on men." Harry turned to find his half Merfolk date standing on the stairs in a Dark Blue floor length strapless dress. Her blonde hair was done up in an intricate bun with a pair of sharp stilettos. She struck a sexy pose only to glare when Harry laughed.

"What are you laughing at." She threatened making Harry laugh harder. Finally he got his act together and put his arm out for her to take, huffing at his attitude her nose upturned.

"My baby sister is growing up so fast." Harry said wiping fake tears in his eyes.

"Want to see how grown up I am." She said seductively causing Harry to shiver.

"Aaaaaand now I'm disgusted." Harry said walking out of the room and down to the a Yule Ball.

Harry sat to the side watching the other students dance. Angela was dancing with some Durmstrang boy allowing Harry to sit on the side. He didn't mind. He had only come because he was a champion. Well that and because of what he had planned. He also liked to let his adopted sister have some semblance of a normal life. He had honestly enjoyed watching her dance with his fellow students. She seemed to actually be happy.

He had however not liked watching Fleur dance with Davies. It still irked him to see them all buddy buddy the last couple of days, though his magic had settled to a tolerable, and controllable level. He had just watched them leave the Great Hall when his prank started taking place.

Harry walked into the center of the dance floor alone causing people to look at him strangely. He wasn't alone long as two ginger Gryffindor twins appeared on either side of him. With a flash their robes were replaced by blazers with nothing on underneath and huge pants. The band had stopped playing at this point and music started playing. Can't touch this was a big hit with the muggleborns and soon the trio was hammer timming to the beat, All to soon the music was done but the entertainment was not as Dumbledore could be seen standing alone on the middle of the dance floor looking stupidly at his own feet. Every eye in the room was on him. All of the sudden he broke out into the robot. Everyone was wide eyed. It wasn't until he started to moonwalk that the laughter began.

Soon he was break dancing all over the middle of the floor. After a few minutes he was joined by Mr. Filch. However Mr. Filches robes turned into a white vest with nothing underneath, white bell bottoms, platform shoes, and to top it all off on his head could be found an afro. The students and even some of the teachers laughed as disco music began to play and he pulled moves that would make the stuff in Saturday Night Fever look easy.

It wasn't till they separated and a pole rose out of the ground that they noticed Proffeser Vector walk up in a very skimpy police girl outfit with a very short tight miniskirt, and a almost nonexistent shirt. The young 26 year old was soon poledancing, much to the male students delight, and the other professors surprise. The adults in the room just stood their to surprised to move until the spells wore off and the dancers were released. Immediately afterward Proffesor Vector ran out of the room, while Dumbledore smiled and Filch, to everyone's amazement, continued to dance just like he had earlier.

Fleur was sitting beneath the beautiful lights on the Hogwarts grounds giggling as the fairies above her fought to see who could shine the brightest. Her attention was diverted as her date coughed rudely. She had found herself rather bored by the ball. Roger was a nice guy and certainly made her feel special but she couldn't place why she was not happy. Everything was so perfect. Or it should have been. She had been somewhat mollified by the sight of Harry Potter sitting by himself on the side. Though even that didn't make her any happier as she wondered if he would dance with her.

She wanted to feel nothing for him but for some reason her Veela nature couldn't let him go. She played it off as whatever emotional attachment had developed after their night together. However she couldn't stop hungering for him. The few kisses and light touches she had shared with Roger should have kept her from needing to feed but when it came to Harry she was always hungry. She couldn't figure out what he had that Roger didn't. What it was that made his energy so addictive or more satisfying.

She sighed and softly twisted so that another of Rogers passes landed harmlessly on her arm. He had become more persistent. She didn't want to rush anything. Not after Harry. He had been a mistake she decided. A hormone driven mistake and she wouldn't make that mistake with Roger. She would come to care for him just as much. He would satisfy her just as well. She decided her feelings for Harry were just her Veela powers amplifying the desires and latching onto him. However a small part of her reminded her about what she had been told by her mother about it being just the opposite. Roger had different ideas however. She jerked to the side as in her distracted state he had been able to run his hand up from her hip to the underside of her breast.

"Roger please stop, I am not comfortable." She admonished unhappily. He leaned in and kissed her, only to have her jerk back as he pawed at her once more.

"Oh come on. You want it. Don't pretend you don't." Roger said huskily.

"No I most certainly do not "Want it"." She growled.

"Your a Veela. You enjoy it. You have been wanting this since you started talking to me. Why else would you have acted the way you did with me." Roger leered. Fleur's face morphed into a mask of hatred.

"Veela are not playthings." She said dangerously, not realizing how similar it sounded to what she had said to Harry earlier like a prerecorded response.

"So you only spread for famous boys like Potter. Another slut for fame." Roger growled his face lost its aggression as her hands started collecting fire.

"I am NOT a slut. Harry never treated me like a Veela. He never expected to fuck me. He was my FRIEND. He didn't want anything else. I came TO HIM. I wanted him because he was a good man and a worthy mate. He wanted Fleur. Not a Veela slut." She roared sending him running with a few fireballs. After he was gone the fire dissipated and she reached up to find tears streaming down her face.

She rushed back to her room and fell onto her bed looking up at the ceiling as her tears ran down her face and soaked the sheets below her. She thought about what she had said, realizing how true it was. She had thrown herself at Harry because he had been a worthy mate and she knew it. She didn't think she would ever find another man like him. She knew she had rushed it, but Harry hadn't let that ruin their friendship. He had intended to treat her like a human and a Veela. He didn't see her as the Veela sextoy she had proclaimed. Nor did he expect her to be human. He was there for whatever she wanted, and she had accused him of using her for himself. She couldn't help but feel miserable as the human that wanted honest attention for who she was, and the Veela who wanted a man that was perfect, realized they had gotten what they wanted and lost it because she didn't think of herself as both. She had thought and desired herself human but acted Veela. Her tears dried up leaving trails of makeup down her face as she fell into a restless sleep.

Shit this chapter was a pain. I know how I want Fleur to be but I just can't portray it well. I think I got a good compromise between the bitch I WAS portraying the first 15 drafts of this chapter, and the conflicted self disavowing woman I ended up with. Anyway write a nice review with your thoughts on this or any matters that may be in your head or just tell me why you like it.


	7. Lycan Battles and Dragon Riding

House of Dark Creatures

Harry wiped the sweat from his forhead as he climbed the cliffs of the Blyde River Canyon in South Africa. He had come to find the last of the legendary Roc. The avian dark creatures had once been the premier magical creatures of Africa until the First Shaman wars of come to a close over 4000 years ago. The winners had claimed the Roc had aided their enemy tribes and used a massive hunt for the creatures to occupy their young warriors after years of battle. It had become a tradition for a boy to hunt a Roc as a proof of manhood. Now all that was left was one tribe high in these mountains.

Harry had left the morning after the ball on an excursion to find Allies. So far the Werewolves had joined for the most part under Erik. All except Fenrir and his pack at least. Armand was pulling the Vampyre Council together behind him as well. The Goblins had of course fallen behind Harry when he had explained what he was doing. Harry had to figure out how to free the House Elves from their magically addicted bondage to the humans and they would side with him. The Anubis of Egypt had joined immediately as their strongholds were being over run by Treasure hunting Curse Breakers working independent of the Goblins and they needed help. Harry still had to travel to the Frozen Northern Tundra in search of a mythical race called the Jotunn, on the way stopping in Norway to talk to the Dwarves. After that he had to try talking with a few other groups. He didn't expect much from most of these secluded solitary groups but he would try anyway.

Harry had even gone to the Veela Covens of France to seek their Mother. It had been an interesting experience as Veela Enclaves are secluded and the only men allowed are the partners of the Enclave Wardens. Most of the Veela in these Enclave were younger Veela that had never seen an unattached male much less fed on one. They stayed in their Covens until the Mother felt they were ready to set out in search of their mates. Needless to say an unattached male walking into the Enclave had all the Veela past their maturity prowling around trying to figure out how to scoop up the easy prey. Harry shivered at the memory of their predatory smiles. He had never understood the tales told of Veela preying on young men. He had always seen his sisters and Fleur, who hadn't grown up secluded waiting for the time they would set out to find their mate. They had always been around men and could have picked one at any time. The horde of Veela that had surrounded Harry however had only seen Wardens mate.

The visit had been interesting to say the least as Inigo Montoya, the Mothers husband had shown the young man around, protecting him from being hunted as they waited for the Mother to appear. Harry had liked the Spaniard, even getting to duel the master swordsman. Harry had lost of course, having never fenced before, but had enjoyed it none the less. The Mother had allied herself with Harry almost immediately as she had already known of the prophecy from her friends the 3 Seers and had actually sent Inigo to judge the young vampire. Inigo had agreed that Harry was both brave and caring, the rest was history. Harry had been agitated the whole trip though as he couldn't help but think of Fleur. He remembered his meeting with the Mother as he wandered the halls the night after their meeting.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Harry had taken to walking around the Veela Enclave as his dreams had been of a certain Veela back in England. He walked barefoot and shirtless, in only a pair of sweats through the beautiful glade, enjoying the feeling of the cool wind on his chest and the soft grass under his feet. He felt a pang of sadness at the thought that the Veela would soon be leaving this beautiful forest to take up his banner. For the first time he was upset by the alliance of a group. He knew the Veela were powerful in their own right, master archers trained by Diana the Roman Goddess if rumors were true. However in the midst of a world that hated everything that wasn't human, amongst the slavery and bondage the women had been forced to endure, they had created these sanctuaries for themselves. The most beautiful place Harry had ever seen, so beautiful Harry actually felt saddened that almost no one had ever seen this place, and they were going to give it up to join him in a war he wasn't sure he could win. They would never be able to return here.

Harry got to the edge of a beautiful pond and sank down onto its banks with his head in his hands. He didn't know how he could do it. Already the Death Eaters had learned wards to help protect them from guns. Harry had lost a squad of 10 men the other day because of bad intelligence.

The war was turning against them now and Harry didn't know what to do. He was 14 and he was sending men on missions that could get them killed. People his age were having snowball fights with their friends and he was in charge of making sure men didn't die needlessly, and he was only adding to the stress. Every group of creatures that joined him meant another group of warriors to lead. Another people to protect. How was he supposed to know what these people needed best?

The prophecy had promised him responsibility, but it gave him no assurances. It didn't teach him what he needed to know. It only put more pressure on him. He sat there in despair looking out of the Enclave. He didn't hear the set of footsteps that crept up behind him until the woman spoke.

"You suffer greatly young Vampire." She said causing Harry's head to turn towards her.

Standing not far from him on a stone circle about 10 feet across. She was wearing a white dress that stopped just above her bare feet. Her waist length silver blond hair fell across her shoulder in perfect curls. The color of her skin was a perfect milky white and shone ethereally in the moonlight. Harry bowed his head to the woman, reaching up to find a tear clinging to the end of his nose.

"Mother." Harry said respectfully.

"Why do you cry Harry?" She asked softly.

"I don't know if I can do it." Harry said afraid of admitting weakness to someone that trusted him with her entire race, but unable to stop himself. "I don't know if I can win. I am supposed to win a war against the entire world. I can't fight the Ministry... or Voldemort. He isn't even human."

The Mother laughed at this.

"Neither are you young Vampire." Harry smiled despite himself but it didn't last long.

The Veela Matriarch walked down to the still water of the pond and dipped a silver pitcher with a long thin neck into the clear liquid. She slowly walked over to a stone basin in the center of the circle and poured the water in.

"Will you look into the Mirror?" She asked

Harry was curious "What will I see."

"Even the wisest cannot tell." The Veela answered. "For the Mirror shows many things. Things that were, Things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass."

Harry walked slowly to the basin, stopping to look at the blond haired woman before looking down into the water. A ripple crossed the water, unprovoked, to reveal a familiar form. Dobby sat on the edge of his bed staring at the wall. The reflection rippled again, this time revealing Erik hugging the twins, their heads on either side of his chest and their hands curled up in his jacket. The next scene made Harry's heart ache. It was Fleur alone in her room, laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Tear tracks of mascara on her cheeks. It morphed again this time showing his home, the HDC, however it was replaced by a burning version of itself. Hogwarts was next, with figures running across the lawn below it, flames licking the stone walls as it poured out of the windows and roof. An army of dark figures surrounding the chained students they had taken captive. Neville and Su Li, Padma, Luna, Susan Bones and Terry Boot... and Fleur. Harry couldn't tell if the ripples were from the reflection changing or him as tears began to stream down his face, the scenes changing rapidly. Some of the captured students cried out in pain as an orc whipped them, or a Death Eater hit them with a spell. Giants and trolls crashed through the Forbidden forest killing anyone that had made it to the safety of the trees. Giant spiders tore at the bodies of the dead and a Dragon flew towards the castle, shooting a stream of flame through the destroyed roof of the Great Hall before landing on the astronomy tower and roaring into the night.

Harry jerked himself back, falling onto the grass behind him as tears streamed down his face.

"I know what you saw." The Veela said. "For I see it too."

Harry couldn't answer as his heart hammered in his chest and he gasped for air. The mother walked to him, crouching down to put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find her gentle grey eyes unafraid.

"We believe in you Harry, or we would not follow you. This war will come whether you choose to fight or not. This glade will burn and its daughters will be slaves. Instead we will throw our lot in with you, give you our bows, to fight by your side, until you emerge victorious or there isn't any of us left."

"But Voldemort has an army. Trolls and undead and giants … an.. and orks. His Death Eaters use the darkest of magic." Harry said dejectedly.

"Then build your armies. You have friends. Goblins and Werewolves, Vampires and Veela. Find your Roc, and your Oni and your fire foxes. Forge an alliance of creatures like none the world has ever seen." She replied.

"I can't lead you. I can't even get things right with a girl, how can I defeat a dark lord or plan a war." Harry said unsure of himself. His companion laughed, the beautiful sound ringing throughout the glade.

"All of us have trouble sometimes. Magic is never wrong though. You are strong Harry Potter. You will do what no one has ever thought possible." She answered. Harry wasn't so sure. He lay his head back on the soft grass and closed his eyes tiredly.

He was surprised to hear the Mother start singing and opened his eyes to find the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The entire glade forest was alive with the light of the moon. He didn't understand the words, but it calmed him none the less. His eyes drifted shut as he listened to the sound, not the words. Soon another voice joined in, and another. Soon there were no words to the song. The entire glade sang. The trees and the grass, the wind and the water, it all knew the song. It was a song as old as time. The song of life, the song that resonated within every living creatures. Harry drifted into slumber on the grass beside the pond.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

When Harry had awoken he had found every Veela in the glade asleep around him. They slept against trees and laid out on the grass. Some slept alone and some held friends and sisters. Children clutched onto mothers and older siblings.

He didn't know what had happened. He didn't know if he had just had a weak moment or if the Veela had cast some sort of ancient spell on him but he hadn't doubted himself again. Indeed his trip across the African continent had been one of determination. He needed not sleep or food as he traveled any way he could. He reached up and grasped the edge of the ledge above himself and pulled up onto the plateau.

The first thing he saw was a pair of bare human feet. He looked up to find them attached to a dark skinned man wearing a loin cloth. The most prominent thing about the man though was the pair of large feathered wings that joined with his body at his shoulder blades. It was then that Harry knew he had found the Roc.

* * *

The halls of Hogwarts rang with laughter as students returned from break. Harry thought back to his adventures across the majority of the Eastern Hemisphere. Several of his new allies had required that Harry prove himself. It involved everything from tests of manhood, to cultural rites of passage. The only group that had been easy was the Fire Fox clans of Japan. Apparently the Nuclear bombings of WWII had literally burned out many of their race as they were sensitive to the radiation from the fallout. Harry was just glad he had only had to duel the Head of the Balgruff family. He was sill sore from blocking the vampires huge broadsword. Harry was pulled from his musings as he found his friend Neville standing in front of his door.

"Hey mate. Su was wondering where you were. She needs help with something. I told her I would see if you were in your rooms." Neville said hugging his only male friend.

"Well lets not keep her waiting, I would hate to keep you from your true love." Harry said dramatically earning himself a not so light punch in the arm. The two boys walked off towards the library just in time to miss a hurried Veela appearing at the portrait. It swung open immediately to reveal the short form of one Su Li wearing the Sorting Hat. Fleur stopped and looked at the Asian girl before looking over her shoulder into the room.

"Hey is Harry back. I just wanted to talk to him." Fleur asked nervously.

"No." Su Li said.

"He doesn't want to speak with you right now." The sorting hat finished for her.

"It is really important. I messed up and I need to smooth things out with him." Fleur replied. Both the girl and the hat scoffed.

"Late."

"You should have tried to make up before you got all cuddly with Roger and made Harry almost blow the school to kingdom come." The Hat answered

"Nothing happened with Roger." Fleur said dejectedly.

"You fed."

"You snogged him you slut." Su Li looked up at the hat. "Ok harlot... fucking censorship." The hat amended.

"I needed the energy. I can't just go back to not feeding after Harry. I was in withdrawl. I wanted to find Harry but he was gone and then he hid from me and Roger was so nice and sweet and caring and I decided to hold his hand to try and get SOMETHING but it didn't help and then..." She began rambling in reply.

"And then you fucked him." The hat interrupted. Su Li frowned.

"Ok that was all me." The Hat added.

"Hurt Harry."

"Yes and you hurt the tick." The Hat said frowning. "Wait why is that a bad thing. Are we caring about that now."

"But..."

"He doesn't want to talk."

"Well not to you. I'm sure someone else in this cesspool will blow his stubby little chubby." The hat added.

"I need to talk to Harry." Fleur said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Maybe later. I will talk first." Su Li said finally patting the girl on the shoulder.

"She will talk to him about it. I mean yeah we gotta find out if he is even straight first. I mean come on he is obviously a poof and then all the problems go away cause it doesn't matter... Everybody loses." The hat got confused looks from both girls.

"Be nice." Su Li chided.

"Fuck you and shut that gaping cock hole you call a mouth." The hat said. After a second his face changed. "Oh no... not that... anything but that."

The door shut behind Su Li as the Hats last words drifted through.

"OH DEAR GOD NOT THERE AHHHHHHHHHHH. MAKE IT STOP."

Fleur couldn't help but wonder what had happened before turning around and trying to go find Harry.

* * *

Harry and Neville were sitting in the Library when Su Li walked in. Harry spotted the Sorting Hat shivering on her head.

"What is wrong with the hat? Did something happen." Harry asked. The hat threw itself forward so it slid off her head and into Harry's lap.

"NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN." It cried into his leg.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Harry set the Hat back on Su Li's head as Neville looked at it disgustedly.

"I don't know how you guys put up with that thing." Neville said.

"That hat is an acquired taste." Harry said nodding. "And he may be a cock, but he is my cock."

"That is the gayest thing you have ever said. And you cock ring... How is a sorry ass related to my glorious creator. Your the most useless waste of spunk that didn't get in your mommas eye." The hat said.

"Hey Floppy if I shit in you, which house would someone have to be to pull it out." Harry said holding the hat up a face height.

"Hat." Su Li said. The hat cringed and mouthed I will kill you ass Harry passed it over. Su Li put it on her head. "Fleur."

"Oh yeah Mistress wants me to tell you Fleur was looking for your sorry ass." The hat said. Harry rubbed his face in annoyance.

"What did she want?" Harry asked looking from the hat to Su Li.

"Lonely."

"She is sorry for being mad at you and wanted to apologize. She also wants to say she didn't play stuff the sausage with the new guy." The hat translated.

"Oh really. She wants to be friends again. I just spent 2 weeks traveling across the world, seeing and doing things no human has done. One lonely bitchy Veela is not exactly worth my time." Harry scoffed.

"Stupid." Apparently was Su Li's favorite word.

"She is actually sorry. She spent all break looking around the castle for you. Even walked in on the dickless wonder here copping a feel on Ms. Flatchest. Funny as hell but I actually enjoyed watching him try to put the moves on more than a desperate Veela harassing your friends to find you." Su Li squeaked at the mention of Neville putting his hands on her and hid her reddening face. She never saw the fist Harry put up to let his blushing friend bump his knuckles.

"Su Li doesn't mean you have to get back together with her but at least you could talk with her instead of being a monumental ass. This is where you get to be the better man and do what she didn't. Otherwise you have no right to be mad at her." The hat said. Everyone looked at him weird. "Oh come on I can be sensitive. Besides I'm tired of listening to his sorry ass whining. He didn't talk to her either."

"Good hat." Su Li said reaching up and patting the hat. Harry wasn't sure if he was hallucinating on whatever the hat was taking to make it nice or if the hat smiled but he decided he needed to change the subject.

"So I assume you were talking to her while Neville distracted me?" Harry said causing Neville's mouth to flop open.

"How did you know?" Neville asked indignantly.

"Your just to honest for your own good Neville." The hat said exactly what Harry was thinking. "That was actually her."

Everyone looked at Su Li to find her face a light shade of pink. Harry laughed and Neville leaned across to give her a kiss. They were interrupted by the appearance of Padma and Luna.

"Hey guys we were just talking about how to take over the world." Harry said motioning for the two to sit. "So Padma I was going to ask you for ideas with a ritual I need to preform."

"What is the ritual for." She said perking up at her favorite subject.

"Well you know how House elves have to rely on their masters magic." Harry started. Everyone nodded knowing that the conversation was going to get interesting when Harry talked about magic or history. "Well I kind of had to free a friend of mine from his family because he was trying to kill himself rather than have to serve them. I succeeded in allowing him to live without a master but it wasn't pretty. DOBBY"

The House elf appeared about 10 feet up laying parallel to the ground. He squealed as he dropped out of the air onto the table. When he stood up Harry noticed he was still hung over and a little drunk from the night before.

"Dobby you decrepit old elf do you ever do any work." Harry said shaking his head. "Open your coat."

Dobby looked back and forth shiftily holding his coat closed with his hands before throwing it open like a flasher. Harry's friends gasped but not because of the elf's actions. On the left side of his chest where flesh should be was a jade orb the size of a fist. It was covered in runic sequences.

"What is that." Neville gasped.

"That is a magical siphon, it allows magic from the surrounding area to be absorbed into Dobby instead of his needing to bond to someone." Harry answered looking guiltily at the biggest mistake the HDC had ever made. "Do you guys know anything about House Elves."

"Not really. I know they need to bind themselves to humans magic to keep themselves alive." Padma said.

"That is true but the reason if far more complex than you know. Thousands of years ago there was a race called the High Elves. They were the first magic users on earth. Their empire stretched across the world when Humans where still hunters and gatherers. They had magic that we have never even considered possible. However there was a war with an army of Demons that had crossed into our dimension. In this war the Demon King fired a magical weapon of mass destruction. The weapon destroyed the High Elves source of magic, the Sunwell. The Elves were all but defeated and the world was only saved when the humans united and fought, sealing their place as the primary race on earth." Harry said.

"Now the elves didn't know it but they had been so saturated by the pure magic of the Sunwell that they had become dependent on it. Without their source of magic the elves began to go crazy or in most cases die outright. The humans though were growing magically powerful as the elves fell. The elves went to the humans for help and eventually bonded themselves to the humans to feed off their magic. This was fine until the humans started oppressing the elves. After years of bondage you see what they have become. I tried to free Dobby but the magical artifact I was using burned into his chest and surrounded his heart." Harry said with a pained expression. "I'm not proud of how it went but I'm glad my friend isn't dead."

"And I'm glad im your not dead friend." Dobby hiccuped drunkenly before falling off the table and onto the floor.

"So what do you want me to help with?" Padma asked confused.

"Well I am going to create another Sunwell. I think I know how too but I need runes and I am rubbish at them." Harry said rubbing the back of his head.

"I will help in any way I can." Padma assured him. Harry thanked her before throwing a drunk Dobby over his shoulder and taking the inebriated elf back to his room.

Harry dropped Dobby off and grabbed a sandwich from the kitchens, making sure to say hello to all the elves. He decided on eating by the lake. The water was very pretty in the light of the setting sun. However Harry's day was ruined by the one voice he didn't want to hear.

"Arry?" Harry turned to find a distraught Veela standing by the tree they had leaned against so many weeks ago, when she had first kissed him. She ran forward and tried to catch him in a hug, only for him to turn into red mist in her arms. The mist settled back into his solid form sitting on the lowest hanging branch on the tree.

"Is there something you wanted." The vampire asked rudely, inspecting his sandwich before taking a bite.

"I wanted to say I was sorry. I'm So SOO sorry." She said quickly.

"Ok. Sounds good." He said laying back on the branch and finishing his sandwich.

"Could we... be friends?" She said grounding out the word friends.

"Nope." Harry said using his thumb to wipe a bit of escaped mayo on his lip before licking it clean.

"But..." She was cut off as he rolled off the branch, landing in a crouch.

"No BUTS. I realized I made a mistake, and I came to talk to you about it like a mature human being." Harry emphasized the word human, making her flinch. "However as soon as I walk in your making goo goo eyes at the first guy with the stones to talk to you."

"That isn't true. 'e was only a friend." She said looking hurt.

"Yeah friends my ass." Harry scoffed.

"IT IS TRUE." She yelled. "'e was being nice. We did nozing. NOZING. I tried to find you and you hid. Every day I looked for you and every day zat little Asian girl told me zat you weren't ready. When zey announced the ball I waited to talk to you. No one knew if you had a date and I waited down the 'all from your rooms, only for you to come walking out wiz a beautiful girl. I was going to go alone until Roger found me. He was so nice and you looked so comfortable with her. But at the end of ze night he was an asshole. Ze few kisses we shared where Nozing. It didn't feel like anyzing. I just wanted you and you just kept avoiding me."

Harry was wide eyed at the proclamation. "Yeah you tried really hard. I spent most of the ball alone. That girl I was so comfortable with was my SISTER. She spent most of the night with some Bulgarian student. I sat alone and watched you dance with you "Nozing" and you didn't give me even a second glance." Harry said turning to leave.

"Why... so I could 'urt more. You expected me to watch you every second 'oping. You are the most arrogant, self centered, emotionally stunted little boy and I can't even get you out of my FUCKING 'ead, I fell in love wiz you." She yelled. When she was done she was left panting, tears streaming down her face. Harry didn't know what to day about it.

"Your right I am emotionally stunted." Harry answered. "I grew up taking care of other people. I never had time for myself. The one time I took time for myself I fell for the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I loved every second with her... but I don't have time for you to come to terms with what you are. You have had 17 years and you still expect that you can be human. You can't change who you are Fleur. You can't change the way they look at you and trying to hide it or make up for it won't matter. IF they don't love you for who you are now, why would it matter if they loved a fake version of you."

Fleur stumbled back and fell onto her rear in the snow at his admission.

"I am fighting a dark lord. I have gathered every free creature under my banner in an attempt to make a world where people like you don't need to worry about what you are. I saw things no human has seen. I can't say I'm proud of everything I have done, but I can tell you I am proud of what I am. The time when I can sit in the sun and enjoy the warm breeze is going to be over soon, maybe indefinitely if I don't succeed. I don't have time for myself, because every second I waste is a second closer to the full weight of the responsibilities that come from being who I am. The decisions I make now will affect that and my decision is to not waste my time on an emotion that has brought me more pain in the short time I have felt it, than I have felt in the entirety of my life without it." Harry said with conviction, turning and walking back to the castle.

"WAIT. I don't care what zey zink. I need someone. I never 'ad someone zere for me like you were." Fleur cried.

"I'm sorry Fleur, but its too late to stop now." Harry said quietly before disappearing in a red mist, leaving a crying Veela on the banks of the Black Lake.

* * *

Harry stood with Sirius's old friend Remus Lupin and Eric. Remus had gone undercover with the werewolves of Fenrir's pack as soon as the HDC had asked him to. It had taken awhile but the man had gotten in touch with Fenrir and set a meeting with Eric as the leader of the majority of Europes packs.

The night was dark and the group barely saw their target leaving the trees and walking into the open field around a monument similar to Stonehenge with 3 rings rather than 1. Fenrir was certainly a scary mother fucker. Well if you didn't take into account that Eric was even bigger.

"Well I thought we were going to just have the three of us here." Fenrir joked looking at Harry.

"Yes however Mr. Potter here would like to share an opportunity with us as the werewolf nation as it were." Lupin answered bowing his head to his Alpha.

"And why would I take Mr. Potters offer." The man sneered. "Why shouldn't I just tear him apart right here."

"Because if you start to shift I will do the same, and trust me I have been changing of me free will much longer than you." Eric said showing his fangs. Fenrir's face curled into a snarl before he turned to Harry.

"Alright Mr. Potter what are your offers."

"Allegiance. You and your packs join my armies and we promise you a life away from the human world." Harry answered.

"What if I don't want to hide away in the dark places of the world." The werewolf's laughter echoed throughout the field. "I quite like being able to hunt humans. No Mr. Potter I think I will not agree to your terms."

Harry watched his eyes drift up over Harry's shoulder. Harry didn't move though as he felt the Werewolf lunge at him from behind. Harry raised his hand in a fist over his shoulder. A sharp crack broke through the night and the werewolf landed next to harry in a heap with its head torn to shreds. Fenrir looked down surprised.

"Boom. Head shot." Harry said giving Wraith the signal to stand at alert. The red haired elemental lay on the rock slab on the hill above him.

Fenrir looked up and roared. His leap at Harry however was diverted as a fully transformed Eric tackled him, the two rolled down the hill in a tangle of limbs. Another crack alerted Harry to the werwolves flooding out of the trees. With an overhead wave of his hand 10 Veela appeared on the rocks of the Druidic stone structure and began firing their arrows into the horde of lycans. At the same time a dozen squib mercenaries stepped out of the rocks and began firing. Werewolves dropped like rocks under the onslaught.

They were only 20 yards away from Harry when he called the fall back. Eric came bounding up the hill with several of his lieutenants and they followed the mercenaries in. Harry pulled his glock from the small of his back and fired into the oncoming wave as he backed into the ring of stones. He reloaded just as the lycans tried to force their way between the stones.

Harry fired into one stone archway as two werewolves tried to come through at the same time. They were unable to dodge due to the cramped space. Another werewolf tried to come to the right of the archway and Harry pulled his shotgun from his thigh firing both barrels point blank into the creatures eye. He dropped the shotgun and fired several more 9mm bullets into a Werewolf climbing the arch.

The lycans were beginning to get through and Harry called the fall back once more as he unslung his Marushin m1887 from his back. The Veela on the second ring of stones jumped onto the inner ring and Harry watched as a werewolf jumped up at Wraith. She pushed him off with her sniper rifle and pulled a 12 gauge pump shotgun from its place at her side down with her as she dropped to the ground, leaving the rifle in the jaws of her attacker.

Harry fired shell after shell into the attacking werewolves and they kept coming. He gritted his teeth as he felt a pair of claws cleave through his gun and into his chest, leaving three long gashes across his chest. He fired the last of his Glock ammunition. One of the Veela was out of arrows and was fighting the werewolves with her bow like a staff. It didn't take long for her to be pulled down from her place on the stone. Another Veela had lost her bow altogether and was fighting with her curved sword beside Eric. Harry stepped on something and looked down to find one of the squib mercenaries laying on the ground with his intestines stretched across the ground at his feet.

"Fall back." He yelled calling the last of his forces back into the inner ring. He grabbed a staggering Wraith and helped her hobble into the ring as she used her fire powers to burn anyone that came in after them. He set her down with a wounded Veela and grabbed the detonator in his jacket.

As soon as he pushed the button the C4 placed on the outer two rings exploded sending rock particles in all directions and collapsing the stones on several of the werewolves. The pack was momentarily separated by the explosion and several of them died or were wounded. At that exact second though 20 vampires broke cover at the forests edge and charged into the werewolves unprotected back. Harry called for a charge and unsheathed his sword, swinging it into the closest werewolves face. The forces inside the ring pushed back against the wolves trapped inside the explosions.

Wraith had gone full fire elemental now and her eyes and hair burned with red fire as she threw streams of fire through the ranks of lycans. The remaining 4 Veela huddled together, firing at different times to allow their friends to string another arrow. Harry's mercenaries were tossing grenades into the ranks of werewolves before pouring on the fire, shredding everything in their path. Eric and his two remaining packmates took the werewolves on in smaller much more fierce battles. Each of the Lieutenants were fighting 3 enemies at a time but Eric took on up to 7 at a time. His fur shone with blood and his white teeth flashed in the night, stained red. He was covered in enemies, but he never stopped moving. One jumped on his back and Eric threw him over his shoulder and tore out his throat. His claws swung in every direction tearing flesh from the pile of wolves that tried to entrap him.

Harry watched his vampires cut through the surprised werewolves, Armand and Alucard at their head. In the skies above the Roc swooped down to grab pairs of lycans and carry them up into the sky where they would release them, their flailing forms falling onto their brethren.

Harry stabbed his sword into the back of a lycan in front of him and it was ripped from his grasp as the wolf reared up. Harry felt a pair of jaws close over his shoulder from behind and another on his left hip. He flipped the wolf over his shoulder, before stabbing it in the throat with his combat knife. The one on his hip started to let go and he grabbed its top jaw with his right hand and its bottom jaw with his left and pulled its head to the side. With one final tug he threw it down on the ground on its side and him on top of it. He continued to twist and felt the creatures jaw break with a snap. A smile flickered across his face as he grabbed its upper jaw with both hands and straddled it, before tugging back and breaking its neck.

Almost as soon as quickly as the battle had started it was over. Harry looked around as the last of the werewolves fled into the forest. Around him lay the bodies of well over 500 dead and dying lycans. Among those bodies though he could find 10 mercenaries, 4 Veela, 5 of Erics werewolves, a dozen vampires, and one young Roc that had been pulled down from the sky. Not to mention the fact that 2 of the remaining six Veela were wounded along with both werewolves, Lupin, and several vampires. One of the Squib mercenaries looked like he was going to be joining the ranks of their werewolf allies soon as well.

Harry helped picked up Wraith and helped her into the truck that drove up with several Veela Healers in the back. With their wounded being cared for they group picked through the bodies for their supplies and dead. As soon as everything was loaded Harry gave the signal and the Roc began to sprinkle Chinese burning sand over the field before Harry dropped a zippo off the truck as it rumbled down the road into the forest leaving behind a burning mass grave. Harry sat in the back of the truck with his leg hanging over the side as he watched the fire rise up into the night sky.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to find Wraith looking at him. He patted her hand and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead before pushing her back down on the makeshift stretcher they had made her.

* * *

Several weeks later Harry stood on the wooden platform in the middle of the cold waters of the Black Lake. The Golden egg riddle had been easy seeing as he had a half mer sister. She had translated it for him and even told him that Dumbledore had asked her to return to watch the task. Harry was not surprised to find her nowhere to be seen. It was ironic that Dumbledore would choose to tie up a girl that he didn't know was half-mer underwater. This task was going to be so easy. He noticed the other champions looking queerly at his trench coat and cargo pants combo. Or maybe it was the katana on his back he wasn't sure.

He watched as a pale Fleur stole glances at him. He had to admit she looked good in her swim suit. The feeling started to get to him and he shook it off. The last few days had been strained. Fleur had returned to the group along with Harry but the vampire chose to sit on the far end of the group these days.

The water looked cold and when Harry dipped his foot in he shot back up onto the dock. Of course they hold a water based challenge in February in Scotland. He listened as the commentator went over the rules. As soon as he was done the cannon sounded and the champions jumped into the lake leaving Harry sitting on the edge.

The crowd booed and Harry swore he heard Ron Weasley joke about him being afraid of water. About a minute into the challenge Harry's motorcycle sped past the dock allowing Harry to jump on and grab his helmet. He sped out to the center of the lake and checked to make sure his helmets air filtration runes were working before diving into the water. He sped downwards into the center of the Merpeoples village only to find his sister looking at him angrily, her arms crossed. As soon as he cut her bindings she began to make for the docks while he waited. Krum picked up Hermione not to much later, and then Cedric did the same for Cho. All that was left was Fleurs sister. After several minutes Harry was rewarded with the sight of Fleur swimming into the village.

The engine of his motorcycle revved as he began to drive towards the platform. He stopped as he heard a crack behind him. The ocean floor had opened up to reveal a rather large hole. In that hole though was what scared him, a giant eye. The ground erupted forth to reveal a Sea Monster over 100 yards long. Harry turned around and grabbed a surprised Fleur, pushing her onto the bike. He placed her sister in her lap and strapped her to the bike before flailing his arms. Fleur got the message though and took control of the bike, driving straight up. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held on for dear life as they rocketed to the surface.

They broke the surface and shot straight up into the sky trying to outdistance the Sea Monster behind them. The Sea Monsters head broke the surface just as Harry looked back. He knew there was no chance that they would make it, the bike couldn't carry all of them.

"Fuck." Harry said causing Fleur to look back and see the monster looming behind them. She felt Harry's arms release her midsection and screamed his name as he dropped off the bike. As soon as his weight was gone it flew into the air a safe distance.

Harry turned as he plummeted towards the monsters open mouth. He braced himself and cursed as he felt the full force of the Monsters jump as he crashed into its lower jaw. The sea monster started to fall and Harry grabbed onto its teeth as it shook its head trying to find the tasty morsel that had fallen onto its face. The water rushed up at them and Harry knew that the landing was going to hurt.

The water hit him like concrete, tearing his helmet off his head and forcing a lungful of lake water down his esophagus in an attempt to fill his empty lungs. He held on for dear life as his vision darkened. His vampire healing started fixing what he could but it was going to take a minute.

The monster reared out of the water and began shaking its head trying to dislodge Harry. The vampire clung to its fangs as tightly as he could but eventually he felt his grip loosen. With one last shake the monster flung Harry into the Forbidden Forest. The ground came up fast and Harry felt several ribs break as he skipped off the ground and rolled to a stop. He gasped as his rib reset itself, ripping out of his punctured lung in the process. He coughed up a lung full of blood and climbed to his feet. Stumbling over to where his sword lay he noticed where he was.

The Dragons from the first task couldn't be transported while injured and all the paperwork had taken months to do in the first place. Harry remembered Dumbledore had allowed the dragon handlers to stay in the staff hall until everything was sorted out. That meant the 4 dragons were sitting in their cages watching Harry stumble around. Harry idly noticed that his dragon was almost fully healed and looked at him curiously.

Harry hopped over to the cage, grabbing onto the bars just in time for his knee to reset itself. The pain made him cry out in pain. The dragon leaned forward against the bar and Harry smelled the strongest scent he had ever encountered. In front of his face he saw a gash in the Dragons side oozing fresh blood. Harry couldn't help himself as he leaned forward and gulped greedily from the wound. He pulled away feeling hot as his bones pulled together and his skin knit itself back together. He felt hot like his chest was on fire. His heart beat was so fast he thought it would burst. He looked back at the direction of the lake. Students screams floated over the trees. Harry knew he needed to get back but Fleur had his bike. The dragon behind him snorted and he looked back into its eyes. A smile crept across his face before his preparatory instincts took over.

The students rushed for the boats back to land as the professors guided them and Dumbledore tried to stall the Sea Monsters rampage with the help of the Merpeople. Suddenly they all felt an oppressive aura and heard a roar from the Forbidden Forest. They looked out to find the 4 dragons from the first task flying over the trees with Harry Potter Dracul seated on the Hungarian Horntail.

Harry felt the dragons start to shy away from a water based creature, the direct enemy of their fire base. He poured more power into his Vampiric aura and reasserted his dominance. The three other dragons split off and dive bombed the body portion of the Sea monster. Harry guided the Hungarian Horntail straight for its head though. It veered to the side as it bit at them, slamming its tail into the Sea Monsters face. The monster howled as the Swedish short snout sent a white hot stream of flame at its back and the welsh green tore at its throat with its claws. . It reared back and snapped at the Swedish dragon only to be blinded as the Chinese fireball hit it in the eyes with its name sake form of fire.

The monster flailed its head about and knocked the Chinese dragon into the water, forcing it out of the fight as it swam to land. Harry and the Horntail flew from behind the irate monster and hit it again in the back of the head forcing it down into the water. The dragons circled waiting for the monster to reappear. Harry felt like he had lava in his stomach and the feeling was spreading up his esophagus. He was so distracted he almost missed the Monster lunge from the water. He didn't have time to warn the Welsh green though and the monsters jaws clacked shut on the dragons chest.

The Swedish dragon landed on the monsters head and poured hot fire into its face while it tore at his scales with its claws. The Monster shook its prey causing the Welsh dragon to cry out in agony. The sound cause many of the spectators to cover their ears in pain. Finally the Horntail flew towards its ailing friend and slammed its tail into the monsters nose forcing its jaws open and allowing the Welsh Green to fall out into the water. The blow shook the Swedish dragon off and Harry and the Horntail took off straight into the air with the monster not far behind.

Harry was burning up. He had begun to cough up blood as the Horntail freed its friend. He was feverish and every inch of his skin felt distended and inflamed. His insides burned with molten liquid. He turned and for the second time in less than an hour dropped towards the maw of the sea monster. This time however he wasn't planning to be the one that was hurt. He pulled all the magic he could from his magical core. The onlookers could only see what looked like a speeding meteor fall from the dragons back.

The Sea Monster closed its jaw around its prey only to have the flaming ball expand. Its neck distended before blowing outwards, covering the onlookers in gore. That wasn't their biggest problem as the monster began to fall towards land. It struck not far from the docks causing the whole school to shake.

Fleur was the first one to race over to the corpse followed by the Ravenclaw girls and professors. They found the young Veela cradling the gore covered body of Harry Potter.

"He isn't breazing." Fleur cried out causing Madam Pomfrey to race forward and scan him.

"He has no magic." She announced sadly. "there is nothing we can do."

"No he can't die. HE CAN'T" Fleur cried. The professors backed away to let the students have their moment and talk about things like plans and repercussions.

"I can help him." Fleur said determinedly.

"How." Su Li asked. The Hogwarts Hat didn't need to translate and was quiet for once.

"I can drain energy from 'im... I can give 'im energy." She said.

"He is already dead." Cho said sadly.

"No she is right. Harry is to stubborn to die in." Neville said stepping forward. The girls nodded to each other and Fleur leaned forwards and kissed Harry. After several seconds a white aura surrounded the two. She broke away after a minute panting.

"I need more energy." She said before kissing him once more. The girls all stepped forwards and put their hands on her shoulders. Neville did as well. Everyone watched as Dobby appeared from the shadows.

"Maybe this infernal ball can help him as well." He said opening his jacket and putting his hand on Fleurs back. The Jade ball that kept Dobby alive lit up with energy it drained from the air of Hogwarts itself.

The aura flared even brighter. Fleurs friends stepped forwards as well. The Professors were broken from their conversations as the aura surged upwards into the sky in the shape of an Phoenix. It build higher and higher, its keening song uplifting everyone's spirits.

When the lights died down Fleur pulled away, watching as Harry gasped for air before his breathing settled down as he slept peacefully.

"What just happened." Neville asked looking around confused.

"The Veela are said to be the descendants of Phoenix. I think it is safe to say we might have proved that theory." The Sorting hat said surprising everyone with his lack of curses.

* * *

Wow that was a buttfuck of a chapter. The best is yet to come though. Don't think Fleur is just useful when you get cock slapped by a giant rape monster. I might clean this chapter up a bit but after looking at it in Word for 2 weeks I needed to get it up before I could see any problems. I would like to thank SlytherinHermione for all the writing I know he is going to do to help me make this story better.


End file.
